


A Dragonwolf A Dragon and a Golden Rose

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And all the problems that go along with it, Angst, F/M, Fighting, If you think that married people never fight or say mean things to eachother than don't read, Jon is a Targaryen, Ned sucks, Two Queens, ghost - Freeform, happy ending eventually, they have dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 87,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Jon is named Aemon and leaves with the kingsguard before Ned Stark can get to the tower. He is then raised by the kingsguard and Lady Ashara Dayne. Until it is time to take his throne.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Sansa Stark/Others, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 335
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur bit back tears that threated to fall from his eyes. He turned from the corpse in front of him and looked into the eyes of his fellow brothers. The looked back at him in silent understanding. Their princess was gone. Leaving the quiet babe nestled in his arms. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The past few months had been one folly after another to the point where he now did not have an idea of what to do. Where could they go? Where would they be accepted and how would they get there? The Usurper had taken the throne from their rightful king. A king born not an hour past. A king with no name. They would be coming for them soon. He was sure the dornish would not give them up but even so someone would. 

“Starfall.” He managed to stutter out and watched and the two knights nodded in agreement. 

They begun to pack up the room with the help of the midwife and handmaidens before Gerold nodded at them and brought the two women outside. A bloodcurdling scream was heard before it was silenced. Necessary, he knew to keep their king safe but no less sickening. Helping Ser Oswell carry the large chest from the room. They mounted their horses quickly after setting the tower to the torch.


	2. Arthur

They rode hard not stopping for anything, desperately needing to reach Starfall in order to get a nurse for the babe. Ashara met them at the entrance of the hall her face pale and her eyes hollow. Arthur’s heart cried out to his sister but he had more pressing issues. She looked at him and then the babe in his arms. Her mouth opened in shock as she looked upon the babe. Knowing instantly who it was. She ushered them to the lords solar where his elder brother met them. 

“Brother,” Ashara called. “Arthur is here.”

“Arthur?” He called back to her standing from his desk with a grunt. Arthur stepped through the door flanked by his two brothers; his arms wrapped protectively around his king. 

“What do you hold brother?” He asked. Arthur looked at him contemplatively for a moment before answering. 

“My king. Aemon Targaryen first of his name.” Aemon, Arthur thought. Rhaegar would have loved his son to be named Aemon after the Maester he spoke of so highly. His brothers’ eyes widened. “Queen Lyanna gave birth yesterday. The babe needs care brother. He has not nursed; I fear for his health. We will have to leave soon and hide. They will come to look for me here soon.” At his words Ashara stepped forward. 

“I will feed him brother; my babe breathes no longer.” Tears filled his sisters’ eyes as she spoke and he felt his heart cry out for her. He handed the babe to her and watched as his sister walked from the room his brothers following her out. His brother looked at him tiredly. 

“You know you cannot stay here; you know what would happen if you did. Already they call for my head for siding against the Baratheon’s.” 

“I will not stay long brother, only long enough to find a reliable wet nurse for the child and a maester to care for him.” His brother nodded his head. 

“Here, it is not much but it is all I have sitting around. It will carry you to the free cities and perhaps find you a safe place to hide for a few years’ time. They say the queen has named Viserys king and calls all loyalist to Dragonstone to serve him. They will not last long. Soon they will have to try and flee.” 

“Thank you, brother. She may have named him king but the true king is with us.” Arthur spoke softly taking the chest of gold from him. “They will ask if I was here what will you say?”

“You were here along with your brothers but you fled to bravos, I suggest hiding elsewhere.” Arthur nodded back at him before giving his brother a tight hug and turning from the room. 

Walking out of the room he headed down the hall to his sisters’ rooms. He opened the door to Ashara feeding the child. His brothers had their swords half seethed prepared for anyone. Seeing him Ashara lifted her head. 

“Where will you go brother?” She asked wearily. 

“We will go to the free cities; brother gave us enough to flee here. We must find a reliable wet nurse and perhaps a Maester I worry for the boy.”

“You need no wet nurse I will go with you. There is nothing for me here. My child is gone and her father gone before her. No man would marry me now and my closest friend raped and murdered.” Ashara spoke through tears. 

“It will be no easy life.” Ser Gerold warned her. 

“I shall still come; a hard life is better than one without meaning.” Ashara spoke with finality.


	3. Ashara

Ashara walked into the room carefully as to not wake the young king resting in his bed. At three he was perhaps the most easygoing child she had ever met. He hardly ever cried. But clung to her as if she was his real mother. There were times she herself woke and looked at him believing him to be the child she lost. But no matter what he was not hers. He did not belong to her, there would come a day when she would have to tell him that the mother, he had named was not his mother at all. She had to remember no matter how hard it was that Aemon did not belong to her. He belonged to the seven kingdoms. She checked on him quietly. Pulling up the blackets slightly to help the babe sleep before she snuck out of the room. She heard quiet voices down the hall and surmised that Ser Oswell was back from his hunt. For the past three years the men had been alternating in who was taking trips looking for various different things. Supporters for the crown and such. She stepped into the room and the voices quieted. 

“Do not let me stop your conversation brother.” She spoke arching a brow. Her brother sighed and Ser Gerold nodded at the other knight. 

“I could not find them in Lys. I looked everywhere but they were nowhere to be found. I do not know where they could be.” Ser Oswell. 

“I worry for them. With only Ser Darry to watch over them. He was not a young man when they started out.” Spoke the lord commander. 

“There will come a time when the king needs his family.” Spoke her brother with a voice filled with finality. 

“I agree brother.” She spoke surprising herself. “One day we will tell him who he is, he will need family behind him. We will need them to further his legitimacy if we ever move to take the seven kingdoms. Else the Targaryen’s will never be safe. Robert Baratheon will hunt them to the ends of the kingdoms. Perhaps the young princess could marry his grace and quiet voices of discontent. His uncle’s marriage could be used to secure an alliance. Perhaps with Dorne, he could marry Arianne. It might make them look the other way in terms of his birth. I imagine Oberyn would look the other way for Tywin Lannister’s head upon a spike.” 

Ser Gerold looked at her with a look of surprise. So far, her purpose had only been to take care of the babe. They had no asked for her input on what they were doing. Arthur offered her a small smile accompanied by a wink. 

“Sill Dorne will not be enough to take the seven kingdoms. We will most likely need the reach or convince the north of Aemon’s birth.” Ser Gerold spoke in a worried tone. 

“Leave the North to me, brother.” Ser Oswell growled out. 

“We still do not know how much sway your niece has over Ned Stark.” Arthur replied. 

“Let me go observe. Let me see what goes on in that castle of theirs.” 

“No! It is too early, the Usurper hungers for the Targaryen children. We do not know if anyone has figured out our secret. We are needed here in case he sends men after us. If he finds out about the king, he will send everything he has for him.” Ser Gerold left no room for discussion.

“Besides the king’s family is in danger. As my sister spoke, they must be our first priority. Our king will need them to take the throne.” Her brother ever the mediator spoke softly. 

“That still doesn’t give us Highgarden….” Ser Gerold was cut off by the sound of giggling. 

“Ozzie!!!” Cried a young voice before a black blur came running into the sitting room barreling into Ser Oswell and starting to climb up his lap.

“Hello little dragonwolf.” The knight spoke smiling. 

“Where’d you go? You were gone a long time.” The child asked his eyes big. Oswell looked around the room unsure of how to reply. 

“Uncle Oswell went to go find an old friend, but he wasn’t able to so I tomorrow I will leave to go see if I can.” Spoke Ser Gerold. The young boy frowned. 

“Why can’t you find him uncle?” The man sighed. 

“He’s hiding.” 

“Why?” Ashara smiled as Aemon continued to question his guard completely oblivious to the fact that the kingsguard served him specifically and would grant his every request. They were lucky he was such an easy child and that she was there to stop anything foolish. If the boy wanted to run around naked the kingsguard would advise him against him but not stop him only watch over him as he did so.

“Come little one, if you go lay in your bed, I will tell you the story.” Ashara spoke softly holding out her arms to the young king. He went to her easily bouncing as he walked. She lifted him off the ground and started down the hall. The room was silent until they heard the closing of a door. 

“I did find out something, I was unsure Ashara should hear. The usurpers queen is with child.” Oswell spit out as if tasting a bitter fruit. The other two men around the table showed their disgust. 

“That is unfortunate. A son will only solidify his rule.” Arthur grimaced. 

“That’s not the only thing. Ser William I could not find but I know where Griff is. He’s with the golden company. They say he has a young son with him. But we all know Griff is unable of siring a child. The child has purple eyes.” Before he even finished speaking the men around the table began to talk. 

“Impossible. Aegon’s head was smashed against a wall by the mountain.” The lord commander spoke quickly. 

“Elia would never have sent one child away without sending the other.” Arthur cut in. 

“That was my first thought but do we know that she didn’t send both of them? Perhaps she did if so, it would be easier to hide Rhaenys in Dorne than in Essos. Dorian has been surprisingly silent since the end of the war, although Prince Oberyn still rages and calls for Twyin Lannister’s head.” Oswell reminded them.

“Still where would they have found replacements so quickly, there was no shortage of Dornish in the capital so I could see finding a replacement for Rhaenys but there are few women with Valerian features even in the pleasure houses.” Arthur stated frustrated. 

“It could be a number of things. The child could be his own, it could be the crown prince, it could be that Griff believes his is the crown prince but is mistaken, he could have found a Blackfyre to raise until they are old enough to take the throne for revenge. We will not know until we ask. I think it’s time to pay Griff a visit. I will look for the prince and princess for six months if I find them, I will bring them here and then two of us will go to Griff. If I do not, I will go myself. I think it is time we find a maester or tutor for the king.” Ser Gerold spoke carefully. 

“I will find one lord commander.” Spoke Ser Oswell with a troubled Arthur nodding along.


	4. Ashara

Ashara laid Aemon carefully down upon the bed before drawing a chair close to the bed. 

“You said you’d tell me a story!” Aemon reminded her and Ashara bit back a laugh. 

“Patience little one. I promise I will tell you the story but it is not a happy one.” Aemon frowned but nodded his head to keep her going. So, she continued to speak

“A long time ago there lived a silver prince. He lived in a big castle with lots of high walls and golden paintings, it was a beautiful place. The prince was beautiful and kind. He was loved by all. He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful children Rhaenys and Aegon. But his father the king was not good or kind and so the silver prince set out to help the people when he met a beautiful she wolf who changed his life....."


	5. Gerold

Gerold was tired. He was too old to be galivanting around Westeros. He had been watching Griff for a while now and wasn’t happy with what he had been seeing. Something was wrong with the man. Gerold watched his blue hair disappear from the tavern and followed his old friend. He was extremely unimpressed; the man should have realized someone was following him by now but didn’t seem to have a care. Griff walked into an inn Gerold followed him into a room and was surprised to find a blade pressed to his neck. He smiled and quickly maneuvered his way out of Griff’s grip. 

“I see you haven’t gotten too relaxed Jon.” He spoke removing his hood as he did so. 

“I know who hunts me.” The man spoke after his shock worn off. “Why are you here and not with the Targaryen’s? I thought a kingsguard’s vows were for life.”

“How do you know I’m not with the Targaryen’s?” Gerold asked with an eyebrow raised. His friend gave him a pointed look. 

“I am not friendless Ser.” He spoke. 

“That is good to hear, we may need your friends before too long.” Gerold found a seat at a small table and sat. He waited for Griff to sit as well before continuing. “Your son. Who is he really? We both know you could not sire a son. You have only ever loved one person.” 

“It matters not.” The man spoke looking down at his lap. 

“Of course, it matters. A son with purple eyes. Who is he Jon?” Gerold pushed. 

“He was Aegon.” The man spoke sadly a tear in his eye. 

“What do you mean was?” He asked curious. 

“The babe past not a moon turn ago. One day he was standing on the bow of my ship the next he had fallen into the water. I wasn’t looking, by the time we found him the water was in his lungs but he was alive. He caught a chill and never woke again.” Jon spoke tears pouring down his face. Gerold reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I am sorry my friend. That is a terrible fate but I must know the truth of the matter. How did you know the babe was Aegon?” Gerold asked. 

“Varys gave him to me in Bravos. Told me he was Aegon and that I should raise him to be the future king. He gave me things for the babe as well. He called them his birthright. I had my doubts but I needed it to be true. I needed something of my silver prince left in the world.” The broken man spoke. 

“What did Varys give you?” Gerold asked him. 

Jon lifted himself from his seat and moved over to a chest at the end of the bed in the room. He opened the chest and brought out a smaller one and a long bundle. He unwrapped the long bundle and Gerold gasped. 

“Blackfyre. But Blackfyre is the sword of the Blackfyre line.” He spoke confused. 

“I know that is when I doubted his words. But there is more.” 

Connigton lifted the chest to the table and opened its lid. There wrapped in multitudes of cloth lay three dragon eggs. One a rich yellow that shone gold in the light. Another a deep blue. The last so pale the red membranes inside the stone was visible. Connigton slammed the lid shut abruptly. 

“It matters not now. There is nothing left of the silver prince. They serve no purpose. Unless we bring them to Viserys but from what I heard about him I am not sure that would be a good idea.” Jon spoke with a grimace.

“What is wrong with the young prince? What do you know of them?” Gerold asked curiously. 

“Varys sends me information every few months. Though I doubt he knows the boy is dead yet. He has told me William Darry is starting to get older. He has been having trouble moving. He told me he was trying to find you actually to send you to take care of the prince and princess. But he must not have been successful. The princess I’ve been told is a sweet and dutiful girl. However, the prince is his father’s son.” Jon spoke softly. 

Gerold winced when he heard. That would not be good for his king. Having a mad uncle around would only hinder his development. The princess however, was a different matter. It would be necessary for the king to have at least one member of his family with him when he reclaimed the kingdoms. If William Darry was truly getting to be too old to care for them, they would need to be taken elsewhere. 

“Do you know where they are hiding?” Gerold asked quickly. 

“Not the exact location but I know which city and I have a hint in case it became necessary for Aegon to be brought to them.” He replied.

“Where?” Gerold asked hurriedly. 

“Bravos. A house with a red door.” Jon whispered close to his ear. 

“If I told you there was still something left of Rhaegar in the world what would you say?” Gerold spoke gravely. 

“I would go to the end of the kingdoms to find it. I swear.” Griff responded without hesitation. 

“Would you die for it would you keep a secret?” Gerold asked again. 

“I kept Aegon safe as well as I could.” Gerold nodded seeing his pain. 

“Come with me friend. We go to see the prince for ourselves then I will take you to what is left of your silver prince. Bring blackfyre and the eggs they will be needed.” Gerold stated his hand landing on the man’s shoulder before he started out the door. Jon Connigton looked around the room grabbed a few bags, left some gold on the table before leaving taking Blackfyre and the eggs with him as he did so.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“William Darry. Its been a long time.” Ser Gerold spoke watching the man slowly fall into his chair. They were in a loud tavern filled with men too drunk to notice them. 

“It has been my friend. But why have you come? Have you and your brothers finally come to serve the king?” Asked the elderly knight. 

“Viserys is a prince, he is no king.” Spoke Gerold in return. 

“I fail to understand. If you are not here to serve your king then what are you here for?” Asked Darry. 

“I am here for my king Darry, you misunderstand me. I serve the Targaryen’s I will always serve the Targaryen’s. But Viserys is not my king.” Gerold looked pointedly at him. The elderly knight seemed to understand his look and did not comment further on the subject. 

“What are the prince and princess like?” Interrupted Griff suddenly. The elderly knight sighed loudly before speaking. 

“The princess is a sweet child. She has not a hint of meanness in her body. She never complains and is always helpful to the servants. Viserys is a different matter. I’m afraid he is his father’s son. You may come meet them if you wish. To better gauge them. However, why the sudden interest in the Targaryen children?” The elderly knight was a trusting man. 

“My king has need of his family.” Was all Gerold replied. 

The man nodded at them and stood slowly. Gerold could tell that his age had started to catch up to him. He readjusted his hood and motioned for the two men to follow him. They took a long route varying from walking slowly to a slow run twisting and turning around different alleys. They finally came upon a small house sitting with a red door and tree branches peaking out behind the wall. They entered the house to screaming. It was a pained scream. The scream of a young child and the men had their hands on their weapons as soon as they heard the sound. They walked single file down the hall slowly. However, an older yell joined the mix and Ser Darry sighed putting his sword away. Gerold and Griff looked at him confused not ready to put their swords away. Then they got closer and heard the words being spoken. 

“You worthless child. Look what you’ve done, you’ve woken the dragon now! You’re the reason mother is dead! You killed her! Now I have to watch over and care for you. Everything is your fault if you had just been born earlier than brother wouldn’t have had to marry that stupid Dornish whore and he would have been satisfied and felt no need to look at another woman!” 

The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard and another wail entered the air. Gerold could not stand to hear more and placed his sword in his sheath and walked into the room. What he saw had him straining to hold his temper. All those years serving Aerys came handy with this sort of madness. The young princess was backed into a corner her knees pulled up to her chest. A large red welt marred her cheek. Bruises had started to form on her arms where her brother had gripped her too hard. The prince was holding the princess by her hair as they he walked into the room. But as soon as he saw them, he dropped his handful of hair and walked towards them. The princess took the opportunity to run to Darry who immediately wrapped her in his arms and soothed her crying. 

“Lord commander! You have finally found us. You have finally come to serve your rightful king. You took your time but I will forgive you for that, it could have been hard to find us here in this pitiful dump of a house.” 

The prince smiled widely at him and it was as if Gerold was looking at the mad king all over again. He looked to his companions and saw Griff’s shocked face and Darry’s grimace. No this would not do. The prince could not be near his king. Neither should the princess. He would hate to make family decisions without his kings’ involvement but he could ask him if he wanted to meet his uncle when he was older and could hold his own against the prince. The prince looked at him expectantly. He had to think of something and something fast. 

“I am here to see you yes. I was hoping you were well. We will need to move I’m sure you understand. We will have to move you and the princess separately to avoid being seen.” Gerold replied. The prince frowned at him but looked to William Darry who nodded at him.

“Very well.” 

“Please ready yourself, you will need a good cloak to hide your face.” Gerold told him. 

The prince happily moved from the room. As soon as he was gone, he looked to Griff and William. He moved closer to them so they could hear his whispers. 

“Someone needs to stay with him but I am the only one who knows where we are going and both of you need to meet the king before I can take you fully into my confidence. I need his approval. The prince cannot come with us. I will not allow his influence around a child so young. If he hurt my king the punishment would be severe.” Ser Gerold spoke hurriedly.

“What can be done? I could stay but would not know where to meet you or how to contact you neither would Darry.” Griff interrupted. 

“Are the servants decently trustworthy? You cannot stay Darry. The princess would be too hard to console.” Asked Gerold. 

“They obey coin more than anything but are well supplied in it.” Darry replied. 

“We have no choice but to leave him. The servants should care for him well if they know they will be supplied with a large amount of coin upon our return. Darry go pack your things and anything valuable. Then speak to the servants tell them what you will pay them when you return in a moon turn. We will go to my king and then I will come and care for the prince.” Gerold ordered quickly. 

Darry started moving immediately handing the princess off to Griff. The princess who had stopped crying started to fuss but was lulled by Griffs soft voice as he sang to her. It was several minutes before Darry returned. He was toting three bags with him. 

“I have queen Rhaella’s crown jewels as well as much of Rhaegar’s own pieces. But little in terms of gold. Perhaps only enough to book a single journey across the narrow sea.” Stated the elderly man.   
“Do not worry that will be plenty for now. We will worry about gold when we get where we are going. Griff go to our rooms and gather our things. Meet me at the docks at the boat we spoke of. The captian lives on board he will be expecting us. Speak griffin to him and he shall know who you are remember. We shall care for things here.” Gerold spoke in a commanding tone. 

Griff looked like he wanted to argue with him but relented handing Darry the young princess as he left. Not long after his departure the prince returned to the room. Gerold hated lying to him like this but he would do anything to protect his king and this was one of those moments. 

“Viserys it is necessary for us to take one of you at a time. We will have to take the princess first you are to valuable we must make sure it is safe first. We will return before the moon turn for you.” The prince started to argue but William cut in. 

“It is for your own safety my king.” The elderly man spoke and that seemed to quell Viserys worries. 

“Very well. I shall await until you have proven it safe.” 

The two men bowed to him swiftly and walked from the house carefully drawing up their hoods trying not to feel the guilt inside. They walked quickly to the docks taking a long route to avoid being followed. They covered the princess with their cloaks as so it looked like they were carrying a large bundle. They reached the ship before Griff and spoke to the captain briefly. They waited worriedly for what seemed like ages before Griff showed up carrying the chest of eggs and Blackfyre. 

The journey went smoothly. They stopped off and changed ships twice. Keeping the young princess hidden the entire journey. Finally, they arrived at the right house. But when they walked through the door there was nothing there only a faded red ribbon tied to a board. Panic filled Gerold’s heart as he saw blood spatter across the floor. He quickly ushered the knights from the room and back onto a ship. They would travel keeping the princess from city to city until sure they weren’t followed. They traveled for three moon turns before Gerold was satisfied that no one was following them. Finally, they arrived at their destination. The safe house the men had set up in case the Usurper figured them out. His hand shook as he started to open the door of the house.


	6. Gerold

Gerold was terrified as he opened the door but was met with the sound of laughter. There sitting in the middle of the yard was his young king, black curls bouncing, purple eyes filled with light. He was waving a tourney sword around chasing his brothers who he had running around pretending to be terrified. Across the yard he could make out Ashara stitching something carefully while she watched her adopted son play. When Arthur caught sight of him and his party, he straightened up stepping between the three of them and their king. The princess took that moment to let out a sneeze and the king turned to look at the three of them. 

“Uncle Gerold who are those men? Are they the friends you’ve all been looking for?” The king asked running to him and pulling on his shirt eager for the answer. 

Ashara started over but the princess had unveiled her self from the cloak she was wrapped in and the king was now staring at her his mouth open. Aemon shook his head and looked again at the small girl in the arms of the strange man. Gerold watched as the king walked up to the princess unafraid and introduced himself. 

“I’m Aemon. Who are you?” He asked shyly but still with confidence. 

“Princess Dae… Daene… Dany.” The little girl spoke having trouble with her difficult name. 

“Momma! We have a princess here. A real-life princess. Momma come meet her!” Cried Aemon suddenly grabbing Ashara’s hand and leading her to the young girl. 

Ashara introduced herself quickly and then motioned for them to head to the sitting hall. He watched as Aemon spoke to the young princess the entire way to the hall telling her about their home and that they had moved recently. The princess had started to smile at the king and Gerold was hopeful that their plan for the future for the two of them was going to work. When they reached the room the five men sat at the table, William Darry with Princess Daenerys on his lap and Ashara reaching for the king and setting him on hers. It was not unusual thought Gerold. The king was only four name days. Hardly old enough to see over the table when sitting down. He cleared his throat and then started speaking. 

“Aemon these are my friends. Jon Connigton or Griff you might call him and Ser William Darry and you’ve already met the princess. They have come to help us. Ser William will help teach you about Westeros and Griff will be around helping I’m sure.” 

“Well met. Any friend of my uncles is my friend as well.” The young king replied. 

“My little dragonwolf why don’t you go play with Daenerys while I talk to your uncles okay?” Ashara bent down placing a kiss on his forehead. Aemon smiled at her before hopping off her lap, walking over to Daenerys and taking her hand. 

“Come on Dany, I’ll show you the kitten momma found lost the other day. Momma says it’s an orphan so were going to be its family now. You can help me take care of it. Its really pretty all white, hey you can help me name her!” The kings voice rang through the hall as they walked away. It wasn’t long before Gerold started to speak. 

“What happened? Why did you abandon the house?” He asked. 

“Why did you bring them here, why did you show them Aemon?” Arthur repeated back to him. Arthur was extremely protective over the boy. 

“They have pledged to serve the true king of Westeros.” Gerold spoke. 

“Yes, the true king! Not some bastard that northern whore birthed.” Griff spat out. Arthur reached his hand down and slammed a thin blade onto the table. 

“You will not speak that way about the king’s mother. She was no whore. Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia and married Lyanna on the isle of faces. There was a septon present and we have proof.” Arthur spoke in a wild tone anger evident on his face. Arthur had been touchy since the Princesses death and Aemon’s birth. Gerold supposed it was because he was the only one to actually witness the Princesses death. 

“Griff. Aemon is Rhaegars legitimate son. He is heir to the throne. King of the seven kingdoms.” The lord of Griffins roost stayed silent. 

“You will not betray us, Griff.” Threatened Arthur through his teeth. 

“I will not Ser, you have my word. If he is Rhaegars son I will serve him as I would his father.” Spoke the lord. That seemed to appease Arthur as he did not speak again. Instead it was Oswell who broke the silence. 

“We noticed men staring towards the house. Then Arthur was attacked as he was walking through the city. They called us mad kings guard dogs. They wanted us dead, the usurper is hunting us. He knows not of the child but it was only a matter of time before they found him. The child can pass as Ashara’s from a distance but that only goes so far.” Ser Oswell spoke in a grave tone. 

“The blood in the house?” Gerold asked. 

“The servants knew too much.” Was all Arthur replied. 

Gerold nodded in acceptance. 

“What will we do with the princess?” Asked William Darry. 

“We should dye her hair to match Aemon’s. If we do they could pass as siblings and there is enough resemblance with their eyes to pass for Ashara’s children.” Spoke Arthur quietly before speaking again. 

“What happened to the prince?” Gerold tensed. 

“He is his fathers’ son.” Gerold spoke gravely. 

“We walked in on him abusing his sister. We knew we had to separate them. We will go back for him, wont we?” Asked Griff. Gerold nodded at him. 

“If he can be controlled, he could secure an alliance for the king. He has no other to offer.” Responded Ser Oswell. 

“There is the princess.” Spoke Darry. The men around the room looked at him pointedly and the man seemed to understand what they were speaking. They needed a Targaryen bride for a Targaryen king.

“Do we know this location is secure?” Asked Griff. 

“We checked it out before we made it our safe house. It is as secure a place as we can find. Someone will need to go out and find us a new safe house just in case.” Arthur reminded them.

“That will be expensive. We have gold left but not much and I do not wish to sell Rhaella’s jewels. Those should go to Daenerys when she is old enough to wear them.” Spoke Gerold. 

“You have Rhaella’s crown and such?” Asked Arthur. The man nodded opening a sack he had carried with him to the hall. Arthur looked inside and saw a multitude of Jewels and smiled. That was a good thing another form of legitimacy they could wrap around their king. 

“That is not all brother.” Spoke Ser Gerold nodded towards Griff. Griff left the room before reentering with the large chest. He placed it on the table before drawing out Blackfye and showing it to the men.  
“Blackfyre.” Ser Oswell breathed out in awe. 

“But Blackfyre belongs to the Blackfyre male line. This may hurt our cause.” Arthur frowned as he spoke. 

“Not if we remind people the Blackfyre male line is dead and say our king earned it.” Spoke Oswell still half in awe. 

“That could work.” Arthur agreed reaching out and unsheathing the sword. 

“It is time then that we start to truly teach our king how to fight. With all of us as his teachers he will be legendary.” Arthur smiled as he spoke. 

“That isn’t all my friend.” Gerold smiled as Griff spoke and opened the chest.

“Dragon eggs!” Ser Oswell about fainted. 

“It is all about when we should gift them to the king. I do not want him to become obsessed with them like his great grandfather.” Spoke Gerold. 

“Do not worry, it is a mother’s job to teach such things and I shall do my job willingly.” Ashara spoke up for the first time in the conversation. Gerold looked back at her and nodded conceding to her comment. 

“Perhaps his next name day? Five is a reasonable age for him to learn of such things is it not?” Asked Ser Oswell. 

“We might have to wait a bit longer than that. I have come to a few ideas while you were gone. They are risky but it might be worth it.” Arthur cut in nervously.

“Tell us brother, we shall access the risk.” Gerold replied. 

“We know the Usuper is searching for us in Essos. He knows we are here. It might make sense to not be here for a while. He will not look for us in Westeros. This might be the perfect chance to meet with some of the people we had been wanting to. If we wait to long the Baratheon’s may have dug their claws in too deep. We could split up so as to not be recognized. The Tyrells hold a tourney every other year in the spring we could meet up then.” He spoke quickly. 

“And what would you do about Viserys? And where would Aemon stay?” Spoke Ser Oswell. 

“Griff can go take care of Viserys, and Darry can watch this place for us yes? As for Aemon he will be with me. As my squire, my nephew and squire.” He breathed out. 

“No.” Ashara spoke quickly, “you are not taking my son with you to where they would kill him.”

“He is the king Ashara. It is not for you to say.” Gerold responded and watched the woman’s face turn as if she had been slapped. 

“You are right Arthur perhaps we should leave Essos if only for just awhile. But I do not know if it is a good idea to contact the houses. I have yet to decide. If we do contact them, we would start with the Valeryons.” Spoke Gerold. 

“Family Gerold, those are the only ones who would see us I say we stick to family.” Replied Ser Oswell. 

“Perhaps you have a point brother.” Gerold responded. “Where would you have us go Arthur truly.”

“I would have Darry stay here; Griff go deal with the mad king’s son. Gerold you would go to your family and meet with them. See if you can’t get them to speak with the Tyrells on our behalf. I would head to Driftmark, I believe I have some matters to discuss with Lord Valeryon. Oswell would go north to meet with Catelyn Tully nee Stark and see how he fairs and then I would have him head to the wall. You said we needed a loyal Maester and I believe I have found one if the king would write a pardon.” Arthur spoke excitedly. 

“Whom do you speak of?” Asked Ser Oswell. 

“Aemon Targaryen the man our king is named for, the one Rhaegar was constantly communicating with.” Replied Arthur. 

“That is a good idea Arthur if we do not go to Westeros, we should at least go and bring him here. He would never betray his family and Aemon needs to learn from a true academic. We can only teach him so much. You have given us much to think about. I will think on it.” Ser Gerold stated.


	7. Griff

Griff considered himself a sensible man. He considered himself an honorable man. So, when he showed up at the house and Bravos and the place looked ransacked, he was concerned naturally but his first worry was where the prince had managed to hide. There was no blood no sign of a struggle. It seemed the prince had left on his own. How Griff had little idea. They left him barely enough gold to book a passage to another city. Griff scowered the city for Viserys but could not find him anywhere. After a few months he gave up and sailed back to Myr. When he arrived, the house was in an uproar. The kingsguard did not even acknowledge him but rather continued sparring together. The princess was watching them quietly her eyes red and tear stained. Griff made his way over to her. 

“What is wrong little princess?” He asked lowering himself to sit beside her on the cold stone. 

“They won’t let me see Aemon.” She sniffled out. 

“Oh, that can’t be right I’m sure there’s a reason.” He offered bringing his arm to wrap around the child attempting to comfort her. He failed miserably when he noticed she started to cry harder. Hiccups wracked her little frame as she struggled to breathe between them. 

“They say I can’t see him so I don’t get sick. But I heard the healer talking in the hall. He doesn’t think Aemon will keep breathing very long. What does that mean? Does that mean he will go away if he stops breathing? I don’t want him to go away. He’s my family. I don’t have any family.” 

Griff wrapped the little girl in his arms and started walking into the house. He heard a dry cough as he did so. William Darry was standing a few paces from him offering him his arms. Asking for the little girl. On Griff’s lack of ability to calm her he handed her over to the man carefully and watched him rock her slowly. Before long the hiccups stopped and steady breathing could be heard. The princess was fast asleep. Darry motioned for him to follow him inside. The elderly man lay the princess on a large bed and tucked the linens around her. He then left the room and headed to the sitting area. He sat on one of the chairs and motioned to Griff to as well. 

“The young king is very ill. He has been sick nigh on a week now. He can barely breathe and the healer says he has little time left.” Darry informed him. 

“How many healers have been called surely another will have an idea of something to do!” Spoke Griff in a panic. That child was all he had. His only reason to live, all that was left of his silver prince. 

“We have summoned some of the best they all say the same thing.” Darry spoke softly. 

“I must see him. Please Darry.” 

The elderly man nodded and brought him down the hall to a smaller room. Walking inside he could see Ashara sitting by the edge of the bed staring mindlessly at the boy while holding his small hand. Her embroidery left forgotten in her other hand. She did not even acknowledge his presence. Too far into her sadness was she. He looked over the child. It was a terrible sight. His skin was eerily pale almost translucent. The child had always been fair but this was a new level. The king lay lifeless on the bed ever once in awhile taking a deep rattling breath or letting out a painful sounding cough. 

“Something has to be done.” Griff spoke suddenly an idea came to mind. 

They were in Myr and while dangerous they had only one option left. Griff moved to the child’s bedside and lifted him carefully. That drug Ashara out of her stupor and she screamed. 

“What are you doing! Put him down! He’s not gone yet!” The woman cried pulling on Griff trying to reach the king. 

Hearing the screams, the kingsguard ran inside and met them in the hall. Arthur still had his sword unsheathed from training and pointed it at him. 

“I warned you about betraying us. Put the king down.” Arthur spat out. 

“You misunderstand. I have an idea. I might know someone who could save him. But we must hurry it doesn’t look like the king has long.” He replied hurriedly. The kingsguards eyes grew wide but Arthur still looked weary. 

“What do we need to do?” Asked Gerold. 

“We need an offering. The more extravagant the better. Queen Rhaella’s crown should do.” He spoke. The kingsguard looked at him worriedly. 

“Do you want to save him?” He asked loudly. 

At that Ser Oswell ran down the hall while Darry spoke to them telling them he would stay with the princess. They moved quickly through the city cloaked. He had handed the king over to Ser Arthur who was in a much better state to carry such a burden. When they arrived at their destination the three men seethed at him. 

“This was your idea?” Asked Oswell. 

“We cannot allow the king to enter such a vile place.” Spoke Gerold. 

It was actually Arthur for all his faults that didn’t speak a word only stepped through the doors and looked at them expectantly. The walls were covered in red. The heat inside making them cry looking as if blood was oozing from the spaces between the stones. In the center of the room stood a group of men and women speaking high valerian. They were dressed in red from head to toe and the women wore stones the color of blood around their necks. The men and women had their eyes closed and ignored them as they walked closer. When they reached the steps, the men looked to each other unsure of what to do. It was he who cleared his throat and gained their attention. 

“What do you offer the one true god.” Spoke a woman from the shadows walking towards them slowly. Ser Oswell pulled the crown from his bag and offered it to her. She looked at it for only a moment before turning back to their party. 

“How can we be of service to you?” She asked calmly. 

“My son, he is sick.” Spoke Arthur. 

The woman looked at him and then into one of the fires lit around the room. 

“You lie. But with good attentions. Bring the king.” She stated flatly. 

Arthur walked behind her to a stone table in the center of where the men and women in red had been praying. They had all left the room while speaking to the woman who was obviously in charge. She walked over to the king and placed a hand above his chest. She pulled scissors from her person and begun to walk around him cutting off some of his hair as she did so. She fed the hair into the fire and stared. For many a moment.

“The one true god will not let him die. He has plans for his champion. I see wolves in his future. Bigger than horses. Men with roses and suns and lions all on a field. I see his wife. His wives. Your king will marry twice and each will be necessary to bring the dawn. Fields of ice as far as the eye can see, he will be lost to the ice.” The red woman spoke.

The woman turned back to them and walked back over to Aemon. She placed a warm hand on his forehead and Griff watched as the child calmed. His breathing started to get stronger. Griff stared in awe of what was happening. 

“You may take him now.” The woman spoke in her even voice. Oswell held the crown out to her. “The champion of Rhllor does not give for our services. We do the lords bidding.” 

The men moved to leave but noticed the woman following after them. 

“Where do you go?” Asked Ser Gerold. 

“I will stay with the champion; he will need my guidance to defeat the long night. It is the will of my god. I will not betray your king. I wish only to serve him.” She spoke. 

“We will have none of your magic unless the king orders it.” Spoke the elderly knight. 

The woman nodded in understanding but continued to follow them. They made their way back to the villa to find an inconsolable Ashara. When they had finally calmed her down and lay their king back to bed the sun was shrinking from the sky. The men met around the table and looked to him expectantly. 

“The prince had left the villa. It looked ransacked but no signs of a struggle or fight. I tried to find him in the city but it seems he has disappeared.” Griff informed them. 

“That is grave news. We shall look for him but I doubt we will able to find him. I believe the spider might have something to do with this. It is good however that he has not contacted us. He must not know exactly what is going on but I am sure he is curious. A curious spider is dangerous.” Ser Gerold reminded them all with a weary tone. The men nodded around the table. 

“The king has reached his fifth name day. It is time to start playing the game.” Spoke Ser Darry and all eyes turned to him expectantly.


	8. Varys/Ashara

“Your grace are you planning on attending the Tyrell Tourney?” Spoke Peter Baelish. 

Varys held back his instinct to roll his eyes at the comment. As if the king would skip an opportunity to watch men nearly kill each other in the name of sport. Even if it was the Tyrells. Baelish however, was very interesting. He had been in the capital only a year and already amassed a decent fortune. How Varys was unsure. The brothels he owned had become a favorite of the king and as master of coin he could charge whatever he liked the man supposed. 

“Good sport that tourney, maybe I’ll join the mlee! Let’s throw our own tourney! No need to ride all the way to deal with the uppity flowers.” Shouted the king.

“The crown could not afford it Robert.” Stated Jon Arryn.

“My king perhaps traveling to Highgarden is a good thing, it gives a chance for the realm to see what a fair king you are. Not to mention as king you would be the most important guest and the Tyrells would have to cater to you.” Spoke Baelish expertly. Yes, Varys would need to watch that one carefully. 

“Ha! Perhaps I should humble those flowers. I will attend the tourney.” Robert laughed out. 

“Will the queen attend?” Spoke the master of ships in genuine concern. 

“No leave that lion bitch here with her lion of a son.” King Robert spit out angerly. 

“That is your son as well Robert. Perhaps we should go visit him. His first name day is coming soon.” Jon spoke and Varys knew better than to stay in the room for the argument that was coming. 

As he slipped out, he felt a slip of parchment fit into his hand and watched as a young boy turned the corner. He smiled at the child and walked off to his apartments. Upon entering his rooms, he unraveled the piece of parchment only to throw it into the fire a moment later. It was more nonsense to cover the fact that his men in Bravos had no idea of what was going on. He was lucky he got to the Prince before whoever had taken the princess left him as well. However, it seemed that leaving the Prince was a conscious choice. His dear friend had taken in the Prince and had nothing but distain for the young would be king. At fourteen the boy was a horror. He was good for something however; he now knew who had abducted the princess. For the life of him however he could not figure out why, how and for what reason they had done so. He had been looking for the kingsguard for a long time and finally uncovered them in Lys only for them to manage to escape the men sent to hunt them down. What was more confusing was that Jon Connington had disappeared only to show up in the company of one of the kingsguard to take the princess. Had something happened to their timeline. Did someone get wind of their young “king”. Had the kingsguard figured it out and taken his friends son into hiding? That was the only thing that seemed to make sense. For once he was at a loss. Never before had he been so confused. He would have to find the kingsguard and soon. His friend would not take the disappearance of his son well. He would search every city in Essos for them until he found the child. 

In Myr at the same time:

“Aemon come her little one.” Spoke Ashara. 

She was sitting next to her brother, Ser Gerold and William Darry wringing her hands in anticipation. Arthur placed one of his hands over her own to console her but the worry in her heart would not leave. The boy walked over to her with a bounce in his step. He came to her side and grabbed her arm. 

“Momma, what’s wrong.” He asked softly. 

“Nothing little dragonwolf, but I need you to go sit in your chair like a big boy alright.” She replied to him trying to smile. He looked at her with a frown before walking over to the empty chair. He sat and looked at her expectantly. His little arms barely reaching the table to lean on. 

“We thought we would explain something to you, but it is a secret. You cannot tell anyone what we tell you. Do you understand Aemon?” Asked her brother. 

“Not even Dany.” Ashara added and watched as the little boy grew reserved as if realizing this was a dangerous matter. 

“You know how we sometimes call you our king yes?” Gerold spoke directly jumping in. Aemon nodded at them once more his voice gone. 

“Do you remember the stories I tell you at night about the silver prince and the winter rose princess?” Ashara was barely able to get out. It was painful for her to even think of the conversation they were about to have. 

“The silver prince is your father Aemon and the princess your mother.” Informed Ser Gerold. The king stared at them and then at her before speaking quickly. 

“But mother you don’t have grey eyes and you hate the cold.” He cried confused. 

“I am not your mother Aemon.” Ashara stated a tear falling down her cheek. 

“What?” Asked the child confused. 

“Your mother was sick. She rests with the gods now. But she loved you dearly Aemon.” Her brother spoke softly. The little king was crying now. His little sniffles caused Ashara’s heart to break. 

“That makes you our king. The last of Rhaegar Targaryen’s children, understand?” Darry cut in. 

“Then the bad man with the hammer, he’s coming for me?” The boy asked scared. 

“He doesn’t know you exist Aemon. We are hiding from him. But soon we will go back to Westeros and you need to know who you are. However, no one else can know. We wont tell Dany for awhile okay?” Arthur assured him. 

“What does be king mean uncle?” Asked Aemon staring at Arthur. 

“It means that you will one day rule Westros and it means we will protect you, die for you.” Responded her brother. 

“I don’t understand.” The king stated confused as to what being king meant to him. At nearly six the concept of control was foreign to him. 

“You remember that paper we had you sign and give to Oswell?” Asked Gerold. The king nodded at him. 

“That was a pardon. It was an order. For your great uncle, so he could come here and be with you with family.” Gerold stated and Ashara watched the gears turn in Aemon’s head. 

“So, I can sign things and help people?” He asked curiously. 

“Essentially.” Gerold replied. 

“Can I sign a paper for the children in the market? The sad ones. Ill sign a paper and then they can come live with us and be happy.” The men around the room smiled at him as he spoke. That was her son Ashara thought. That was the man she was raising no matter who birthed him. 

“It doesn’t work quite like that Aemon but one day when you sit on the throne in kings landing you can help the other children I promise.” 

Ashara smiled at him as she spoke. His attention turned to her then and the little boy got up from the chair and walked around to her. He tugged on her arm and she bent down for him so she could hear what he was saying. 

“Dany doesn’t have a momma, like me but you told Dany you would take care of her and be her momma.” Ashara nodded to him and the child continued. “Can you be mine too.” He asked.   
She looked at the child and his nervous face and tears poured from her eyes and she nodded picking him up in a big hug. She looked to her brother and knew from his teary eyes he had heard what the boy had said. Yes, she would be his mother. Always. Nothing would change that she promised the gods then and there she would do anything for her boy.   
\------------------------------------


	9. Arthur

Arthur was annoyed to tell the truth. Ashara would not stay in Myr. Nothing could persuade her to change her mind. Not even the princess. They had decided the princess would not be traveling with them. Instead she would be staying in Myr with Griff and William Darry. Ashara simply refused to be separated from her son is what she continually repeated. He had a piece of mind to tell her the boy wasn’t her son he was a king but he bit his tongue. He loved his sister and he would never intentionally hurt her. His sister however was too beautiful for her own good. She attracted gazes wherever she went not to mention that while he was very noticeable, she would be recognized instantly. Something that she stated wasn’t a problem. It was not her who was being hunted by the Usurper. After a week of arguing he and Ser Gerold gave up and conceded to her. She would join them. At least to Driftmark. The driftmark would not question her purple eyes. In fact, more than likely her dark hair would stand out. So that was how he found himself onboard a ship sailing across the narrow sea his sister, the king and Ser Gerold in tow. It had been a long month. The king had, had a hard time with the rocking of the ship but was starting to get the hang of sailing. Just in time for them to hit land. He was staring out at the Driftmark now as it came into view. Fear gripped him low in the stomach. It had been a reoccurring theme during the journey. Starting to play the game had been his idea. Well Ashara’s actually. She had pointed out to him that the king would never be safe until he was on the throne. She had also pointed out that in order to do so they would have to start small and somewhere. They needed support. It was true. They were running low on gold and while they had many jewels, they could sell in the mance. They were trying to avoid it. Targaryen heirlooms were about the only things they had to show their legitimacy. He just hoped they had made the right decision and that taking the young king with them hadn’t been a horrible mistake. If the Usurper ever found out about him there would be nowhere to hide. As the ship docked Arthur let out a deep breath steadying himself. 

The king stumbled as he walked off the ship onto dry land. He watched as Ashara knelt down and picked him up placing him on her hip. The king was too old for such behavior. He should be self sufficient by now. He and Ser Gerold had spoken of it and he too was worried about how it would affect the king. Not to mention Ashara, the boy was no longer a baby. He had grown still he was on the smaller and leaner side. But any child with his level of talent with a blade should not be clinging to their mother. The king had taken to swordsmanship with ease. He had a way of moving that flowed almost as if it was a dance. The king would be a better swordsman than even he was. He was sure of it. But then again, he didn’t have three kingsguard and well whatever Griff was teaching him from a young age. Ser Gerold walked off the boat and sighed stretching his old bones. 

“Where do we go now?” Ashara asked quietly. He could hear the nerves in her voice and felt sorry for her. She was putting up a brave front but she was terrified for the child. 

“Should we head straight for the castle or should we wait?” He asked his lord commander. 

“Take Ashara and the child to an inn. I will take a walk around town and see what I can find out. If it seems safe, we will head to the castle before dark. Make sure to keep the king well cloaked just in case.

No one can be able to identify who the child with us is.” Gerold reminded him in a serious tone. 

Arthur nodded in his direction and watched him walk off. He moved to his sister and rearranged the king’s cloak to cover his whole face. He took Ashara’s hand in his own reassuring her. They walked through the town and Arthur was surprised at how busy the town seemed to be. They made their way to an inn on the outskirts of town. They walked into the inn and not a head turned in their direction. Ashara gripped his hand harder as he walked to an elderly woman. She had the pale hair of the Targaryen’s but eyes as bright as the ocean. 

“We’ll take a room if you have one avaible.” Arthur spoke.

They had spoken about this on the ship. They two kingsguard would be sleeping in the same room as the king. There would be no arguing. Even if it meant they would be sleeping on the floor. The woman looked up at them and smiled. 

“Are you here for the festival?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Ashara spoke softly smiling as she did so. Saving him, as he stumbled over what to say. He knew of no festival. The woman smiled at them again and motioned for them to follow her. 

“A room is two stags a night. It will be a bit loud tonight on account of the festival but there’s nothing to be done about that. Your child might benefit from a nap, because they might not get much sleep tonight.” The woman spoke pointing at Aemon who was wiggling in Ashara’s grip trying to get down. 

“Thank you, my lady.” Arthur spoke smiling and handing her four stags. 

They would keep the room for at least two days and paying in advance meant no one would be sticking their nose into their belongings. The woman handed them a key in response and pointed to the appropriate door. They walked into the room. It was decent. There was a decent sized bed that would have plenty of room for Aemon and Ashara. There was also ample space on the floor for him and Ser Gerold to stretch out. He made a note to ask for some extra furs later that evening. 

“Arthur, I think I’m going to go ahead and try and get the little one to take a nap like the woman suggested. You know how he is about noises.” Spoke Ashara. 

“Alright. I’ll leave you the key. I’m going to go wait downstairs for Gerold. He will find us eventually. I’ll leave you the key. Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on the staircase. No one will be getting to you. Just in case though.” 

He spoke handing her a boot dagger. He knew she knew how to use it and use it well. He had been the one who had taught her many years ago. She took the dagger from him without question and nodded at him before taking the key from him as well. She walked to the door with him and he heard the door lock before he headed downstairs. He seated himself in a seat with a view of the door. He ordered a pint from a serving girl with the same silver hair as the woman before. He waited patiently for what could have been hours until Ashara came down the stairs holding the hand of the little king.   
“He needs to eat Arthur.” She spoke patiently. 

He smiled at her and handed her a silver stag. Ashara smiled back at him and gripped the kings hand pulling him away. He fought her but she bent down and spoke something to him handing him the silver coin. He watched as the two walked to the counter and the still cloaked little boy spoke with the elderly woman they had talked to before. Aemon held out the silver coin and must have spoke something because the woman laughed and smiled at the king. She took the coin from him and walked away only to come back a few moments later with three plates. The woman handed one to Ashara and held the other two ushering them back to the table he was sitting at. She set the plates down on in front of him and the other on the other side of the table. Ashara moved to sit next to the king. The elderly woman lingered a moment before turning to him. 

“You have a wonderful family.” 

She spoke patting his hand softly in a motion so grandmotherly that Arthur couldn’t feel uncomfortable. He thanked the woman with red cheeks and watched as she walked back to her counter. As soon as they finished eating Aemon gave him a quick hug and headed back up to the room with his sister. Almost as soon as they left, he watched Ser Gerold walk into the tavern. He made a motion with his hand and the elderly knight spotted him. The knight walked over to him and sat with a huff. 

“Sometimes brother I believe I am too old for this.” Gerold spoke and Arthur laughed at him.

“You are young yet lord commander. I here Ser Barristan is still following around the stag, you have a good few years less than he.” Arthur reminded him motioning to the tavern girl to bring another glass of ale. 

“I have good and bad news Arthur.” Spoke his brother. 

“The festival.” Arthur responded. 

“Yes, it will hide us but getting into the castle might be harder. They will be extra diligent.” Arthur nodded at his words and finished his pint. 

“Is it safe to meet with them do you think?” He asked worriedly. 

“As safe as it will ever be brother.” He spoke sadly. 

“Will we bring the child with us? We cannot leave him here with no protection.” 

“We will have to Arthur. There is no other way to maintain his safety. Where is the child and your sister?” Gerold asked him. 

“They just went up to the room. Ashara wanted to feed the child and then get him to sleep some more. She worries he will not be able to sleep with the noise tonight and worries that he will get ill without proper rest.” Gerold nodded at Arthurs words. 

“Allow me to finish this pint brother while you gather them. When you do, we will go see the Vealryon’s.” The lord commander spoke taking a long drink from his pint. 

Arthur stood from the table and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for Ashara to open it. She opened it slowly and smiled at him. He saw in the background Aemon sleeping on the bed. 

“Gerold has come with news. We will meet with the Vealryon’s.” Arthur nodded. 

His sisters face paled slightly but she grabbed the key to the room and walked over to the bed. She roused the sleeping king easily and brought him to the door. They headed down the hall and met Ser Gerold just as he was finishing his pint. The lord commander stood as they neared and motioned them to follow. Arthur was weary as they walked through the town. There was a large crowd which did well to hide their identities coupled with the cloaks they wore. However, he almost lost sight of Ashara a few times and was forced to hold onto her and the king’s hand in order not to lose them. He could tell they were getting closer to the castle by the tightening of Ashara’s hand in his own. They stopped in front of the gate and Arthur watched Gerold speak to the guards. 

“We are here to speak to Lord Vealyron.” The lord commander spoke in a commanding tone. 

“Who are you to ask for the lord?” Asked the guard. 

“We are old friends. He will want to see us.” Ser Gerold argued with the guard. Arthur stepped forward and unbelted the sword off his back. The guar was wrapped in cloth so it would not be noticed. 

“Give this to your lord, and see what he says.” He spoke. 

Gerold eyes widened as he saw what Arthur was offering the guard. The guard in turn just laughed. 

“I would do it Ser.” Gerold spoke in a low tone. 

The guard glared at him but called over a smaller lad and told him to bring the blade to their lord. Their party waited at the gate patiently. It was little time before a silver haired elderly man with bright blue eyes came walking quickly their way. Holding Arthur’s blade in his hand. 

“Let them inside!” Cried the man who on closer inspection he knew to be Lord Vaelyron. 

He motioned wildly for them to enter the castle and to follow him. He led them from the hall all the way up to his solar. The man entered the room and turned to them. 

“Where did you get this sword.” Lord Vaelyron asked skeptically. 

“It belongs to me my lord.” Arthur spoke dropping his hood and looking directly at the man. The man gaped at him wide eyed. 

“We thought you dead or near it. There was no word of you with Viserys. Where have you been?” The lord asked. 

“That is a story for another time lord Vaelyron.” Ser Gerold spoke dropping his hood as well. 

“Ser Gerold. What, what can house Vaelyron do for you?” He asked nervously. 

“Who do you serve my lord.” Asked the lord commander. The lord glared in response. 

“I serve the true king. I serve my liege. If not, you would be in cells already. As you well know.” He spoke with anger in his voice. 

“We needed to know; things are not as they once were in the kingdoms.” Arthur responded cooling the tone of the room. 

“Still why are you here? How can I be of service to king Viserys?” asked the lord. 

“The prince is no king of ours. He is his father’s son.” Gerold spat with disgust. The lord looked at them confused. 

“We serve the true king.” He spoke. 

“Then who is the true king. Rhaella crowed Viserys he is the last male Targaryen.” The lord spoke confused. 

“There is yet another Targaryen my lord.” Gerold responded. 

“Surely you don’t mean the princess.” The Vealyron lord was started to feel ill as confused as he was getting. He was not as young as he once was. 

“No not the princess.” Gerold assured him. The lord visibly relaxed but his face was still filled with confusion. 

“Who then.” Lord Vealyron asked pointedly. Gerold reached into the slip between his armor for the scrolls they brought with them but before he could hand them to the lord the king stepped forward dropping his hood. 

“Me, King Aemon first of his name son of the silver prince and princess Lyanna Stark.” He spoke with confidence. 

The lord just stared at them as if they had gone mad. 

“Lyanna? He married Elia. A bastard has no claim.” The lord cried.

Gerold moved forward then handing the scrolls to the lord. The Vaeryon lord opened them and his eyes widened a fraction more. He moved slowly over to his chair and lowered himself into it carefully. He looked at the group once more. 

“He… He married her? Lyanna. The boy is the king. Who are you?” Lord Vaeryon pointed to Ashara. 

Ashara dropped her hood and the lord nodded in understanding. He moved from the desk and stood in front of the little king. Arthur started forward to protect the child but Ashara stopped him from moving. The Vearyon lord knelt in front of the little king. 

“I swear fealty to the true king of the seven kingdoms, Aemon Targaryen first of his name.” The lord swore his face serious.

“No one can know lord Vaelyron. Not until we are ready to move against the Baratheon’s.” Ser Gerold spoke quietly. 

“I understand, but how will you move against them? What is being done. You cannot take the kingdoms with just my houses support.” The man reminded them. 

“We are visiting those truly loyal. The Baratheons will not be strong forever. We have time to plan. Of course, we will have Starfall.” Spoke Ashara. 

“Starfall cannot win a war my lady. But you have gotten this far I am sure you know what you are doing. What do you need from me?” Lord Vealyron asked. 

“We need you to rebuild the fleet to what it once was. When we have the throne, you will be compensated of course.” Spoke Arthur. 

“The Baratheon lord has already ordered the making of ships. They will of course be loyal to you my king. You will stay in the castle will you not?” Vaelyron asked. 

“We cannot, we cannot be seen and known to be here. But we will come back tomorrow and discuss more my lord.” The lord commander told the lord.

The lord nodded to the men. They left the room readjusting their cloaks. They walked from the castle with relief. They had managed to find one ally or they had just doomed their king to a life of being hunted and an eventual death.


	10. Benjen/Oswell

The gates to castle black opened widely to men with hollow faces and deathly eyes. The eyes of condemned men. He was surprised. Benjen now staring at the men of the knight’s watch was happy that Ser Gerold had come to him. Before he had done so he had been planning to join the brotherhood. Now he would spend his life to do something else. He would live his life to honor Lyanna. He saw a man in his mid-years descending a set of high steps to meet them as he swung off his horse. Ser Oswell had his hood up concealing his face. The man walked up to them looking skeptically. 

“I’m lord commander Mormont. Who are you and what can the knights watch do for you men?”

“I’m Benjen Stark and my companion is of little importance. We are here to speak with your Maester. It is a matter of great importance.” Benjen spoke as Oswell had instructed him. The lord commander didn’t seem to look convinced. 

“We use names here my lord. I’m afraid I cannot allow you to speak with our maester until I know your identity.” The commander spoke confidently. 

Ser Oswell was obviously frustrated. There was no way he wouldn’t be discovered here. There were too many exiled loyalists at the wall. The knight slowly pulled his hood from his face. A gasp went across the yard. 

“Ser Oswell!” A voice carried across the yard. A middle-aged man started towards them.

“Allister Thorne.” Oswell replied in an even tone and Benjen guessed that he was not overly fond of the man. The lord commanded held his hand up to the man Oswell called Thorne. 

“I am not sure why you are here, but we want no trouble. That being said. This is the knights watch and we take no sides in the conflicts of the realm. You will be safe here Ser.” The commander spoke openly. 

“We will not stay long, only for a conversation with your Maester.” Ser Oswell responded. 

The lord commander nodded and motioned for them to follow him up a set of stairs. The wood creaked under his feet as he walked and Benjen was suddenly caught up in how old the castle actually was. The commander led them down a hall and knocked on a door. 

“Who is it.” Spoke an elderly voice. 

“Lord Commander Mormont, there are some men here that wish to speak with you Maester.” The lord commander spoke. 

“Come in then.” The voice inside the door spoke. 

They opened the door to a dark room. There was a man sitting there with white hair next to a raging fireplace. He looked frail and weak but for some reason Benjen figured he was not as weak as he seemed. 

“I would speak alone with the Maester please lord commander, Benjen will stand outside the door.” Oswell stated. The lord commander looked wearily before leaving the room. Benjen followed him out and stood against the wood. He could hear faint whispers and then a joyful laugh before it went quiet again and the knight emerged from the room. Benjen looked at him expectantly but Oswell gave him no answer. 

“Help him with his things Benjen Stark we have little time. I am sure your brother had decided I have kidnapped you as well and follows me to find you.” Ser Oswell spoke. 

The jab had the Stark in him flinching but he took it in stride. The knight was probably correct on his theory. He had left his brother a note in his room. Stating that he had to know the full truth, that it was true. Lyanna was the knight of the laughing tree that he had helped her find armor so he knew without a doubt that Ser Oswell spoke the truth. That family obligated him to leave. He would find the truth and then he would bring it back to his brother. 

The room was eerily dark. He had sent Benjen out of the room. He knew the boy wanted to find out the truth of the matter of his sister. That he wanted to know exactly what was going on but there were some things that he could not know. Not yet. He walked over to the Maester and pulled a chair close so he could speak in a lower voice. 

“My name is Ser Oswell. You might know me as Bat or Batman. Rhaegar may have mentioned my name. I was kingsguard to Aerys and friend of Rhaegar.” He took a deep breath. 

“I know your name Ser. But I cannot understand why you would come all this way to find me.” The Maester responded. 

“Your family has need of you Maester. They ask for you to return to them to help them through their trials.” Ser Oswell spoke softly. 

“Yes, Viserys and Daenerys, there are far from here and there is little an old man sworn to the knights watch can do for them.” The Maester spoke in a sorrowful tone. 

“You have more family yet Maester and it is this member that needs your guidance. Rhaegar spoke often of how he wrote to you. Did he mention Lyanna Stark to you.” Oswell asked curiously. 

“In passing. He was in love with the girl. I urged him to use caution but love is the death of duty.” 

“She gave birth to a child, a trueborn child, a son. He is good and kind and intelligent. But he has only kingsguard and a young woman as guides. He needs someone to teach him how to rule, how to be a good king. There is no one else loyal to do such a thing. You are our only hope Maester.” Oswell pleaded with the Maester. 

“My vows have been tested many times and each time my vows have won. Duty is the measure of a man. I am sworn to the knights watch I cannot come with you.” The Maester spoke a tear running down his cheek. 

“You can. The king has pardoned you. Your king needs you, Your blood.” Oswell pleaded once more. The Maester was silent. 

“There is more. The boy was ill so we took him to a priestess in Myr. What she saw in the flames troubles us. She spoke of a prophesy. One that Rhaegar often worried about. I am concerned for the child. When we first met, she stated that the king would fight against ice and he would be lost to it. Now she speaks of a great enemy. But not one of our world one of something else. I do not understand.” Ser Oswell spoke worriedly. 

“The prophesy of Ice and Fire. The prince with bring the dawn. It is an old prophesy one that has cause for worry. If it comes to pass it would be a danger to all life as we know. What else has the woman told you?” The maester looked contemplative as he spoke. 

“She spoke of nonsensical things. Of men with scales on their bodies and wolves bigger than horses. She spoke of huge fires and days with no light.” Oswell spoke. The Maester looked at him contemplatively. 

“I am old Ser, I’m afraid I would not make the journey. But I have seen many days, I will come with you. I will meet my family.” The Maester spoke with finality.

Oswell smiled happily and thanked the Maester for his decision. The Maester began to move around his hands stretched out searching for something. 

“I will need help, there are things I must bring with us when we leave. Things for the young king.” The Maester spoke in an even tone.


	11. Arthur/Margaery/Olenna/Benjen

“Absolutely not.” Were the first words out of Leyton Hightower’s mouth. 

“Leyton please.” Arthur’s lord commander spoke softly in a pleading tone. 

“Do you know what is going on in the kingdoms? Do you know what is happening? The idiot of a king has raised taxes in the reach twice since he came to power and he continues to demand our harvest from us. He hates the Tyrells with vengeance. He would take my castle apart brick by brick if he even heard of your presence here.” Leyton’s tone was tired and frustrated and Arthur could see even as he spoke his resolve was weakening. 

He had no love for the stag king and barely feared him. He just didn’t want to risk himself. Pity to be a coward thought Arthur. The knight began to space out as Gerold continued to argue with his elder brother. It was senseless conversation regardless. He looked over to his sister and watched her hand grip little Aemon’s in frustration. The boy pulled away from Ashara’s grip and stepped forward. Placing his little hand on Gerold’s arm. His lord commander stopped speaking as soon as the little king did so and he bent down to hear what the boy was saying. However, as this interaction was taking place it was his sister that started speaking. 

“What if I told you we could rid you of your biases and extensive obligations to the Usurper?” She asked pointedly. 

“And how would you do that my lady?” The lord asked arching a brow. 

“By putting a new king on the throne of course.” Ashara angled. The lord’s eyes widened slightly and he seemed to be thinking quite hard. 

“I assume my swords and my grain would be needed to put such a figure on the throne. What would I get out of this arrangement in return? Lowered taxes are welcome but my grain would be used regardless in either situation.” Leyton reminded her. 

“True. But you said it yourself the Usurper rages against the reach. How do you know he will not take further measures? Either way the reaches power is unstable at this time. A alliance with a new king would make sense my lord.” Ashara knew how to play the game Arthur knew. She was smarter than she let on. 

“And what king would I even be supporting? Viserys Targaryen? A young boy half the way across the world with nothing to his name and no support from anywhere else. His bloodline is uncertain. How would I be assured without meeting him that he himself would not go mad and send the kingdoms into further turmoil.” Lord Hightower argued. 

“Because we do not ask in support of Viserys. It is true his bloodline is unstable. There is another who’s blood is not.” Ashara spoke walking forward and placing her hands-on Aemon’s shoulders.  
“Who would that be then?” Leyton asked with arched brows. 

Ashara pulled down Aemon’s hood and the lord approached slowly. It was a bold play but perhaps his sister had more knowledge than she seemed to. The Lord looked closely down at the king. 

“Who is he then?” He asked. 

“Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark had a son.” Arthur interjected. 

“You would have me support a bastard over a trueborn son. The lords would never stand for it.” Lord Hightower spoke shaking his head. 

“Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell. He married Lyanna.” Gerold responded. 

“Unlikely. It is more likely this is your child. There were rumors of you and Brandon Stark.” He motioned pointedly at Ashara. His sister took the comment in stride and did not flinch an inch. 

“I raised this boy, he calls me mother, but I did not birth him.” Ashara spoke in a cold tone. 

The Lord Hightower looked at her contemplatively. Arthur felt the entire room tense as the lord stared intently at the young boy. Gerold’s hand even moved to settle on his sword. The action surprised Arthur. Would he be able to do such a thing in this situation? Would he be able to handle going against his family? He could not think of an answer.

“You will be welcome to stay here. I will have rooms prepared for the four of you. I need time to think on the matter, but regardless of what I think or decide I will never betray my family. You must be aware we have guests at this time. Our nephew and niece are here, Loras and Margery.” Lord Hightower nodded at his brother. 

Arthur watched Gerold visibly relax. The lord walked from his solar then and Ashara quickly pulled Aemon’s hood up. They would not risk the child. 

Margery:  
She was bored. Her cousins were so boring. They were all so old. All they wanted to do was emborder roses and listen to songs about knights. Margery didn’t mind embroidery. Sometimes she actually enjoyed it. When she got to sit with her grandmother in the garden and eat cakes as they did so. Besides grandmother told her she must learn. She must be a great lady and maybe she will marry the prince and be queen. Being queen sounded good to her and Loras told he she was beautiful and would be a good queen. She missed her grandmother. Her grandmother would think of something fun to do. Perhaps she would go looking for a new plant she could embroider for grandmother. Thinking of how pleased her grandmother would be if she found something new, she slipped from the party sitting in the garden and began to walk around the gardens. She wandered for a long time winding down the paths. After awhile she heard hard smacking sounds. Curious she wandered in that direction.  
“Good. Good. Watch where your feet are. Good. Don’t swing your arm back so far. Stop!” A voice called out. 

Margery curiously peaked through the bushes and watched as a man held a training sword in his hand spoke to a young boy while an older man watched in the background. She could only see the back of the boy but immediately she was intrigued. He was small, maybe only as big as her and had wild curly black hair. Margery watched as the man with the training sword came close to the boy and dropped to his knees. The man moved the boy’s arms different directions and helped him swing the sword in his hand. The man motioned for the boy to continued and Margery watched as the young boy swung his sword against the mans. The man pushed the boy’s sword away and the sword went flying back behind the boy near the bushes she was looking out of. She gasped as the boy turned. His eyes were a deep purple. He walked near to her and she took notice of his face. He didn’t look like any boy she had ever met. He was too pretty, like a girl, like her. Maybe prettier than her, the thought made her frown. How could a boy be prettier than her, people said Loras was pretty but not prettier than her. Grandmother always told her she was the prettiest rose she’d ever seen. The boy knelt to pick up the wooden sword and looked directly at the bush she was behind. He smiled at her and Margery couldn’t help but smile back. She should have left but something made her stay. After many attempts by the boy to beat his elders a servant came to them. Or maybe not a servant. The woman also had purple eyes but hers were like the mans. Blue purple not as fluorescent as the young child’s. The woman spoke softly to the man with the wood sword and then turned to the little boy. She knelt down and gave the child a kiss on his cheek. The men and woman started walking away. The boy started walking with them but slipped behind them after a few moments and ran somewhere, somewhere Margery couldn’t see. Margery huffed annoyed she had lost him. She turned about and jumped when she saw the purple eyed boy standing behind her. The boy smiled at her and held out his hand. Hesitantly she gave her hand not carrying her embrodery to him and watched as the boy bent down and kissed the back of it. Margery held back giggles at the action. The boy straightened back up and dropped her hand but didn’t say anything he just stood awkwardly. It was funny. Didn’t he know how to talk. 

“I’m Margery, Margery Tyrell.” She told him tilting her head waiting for his answer. 

“People call me Jon Snow here.” The boy spoke shrugging. How odd Margery thought did they call him something else elsewhere? 

“Why were you sparring in the garden?” She asked. 

“Its got less people around. Uncle Arthur and Uncle Gerold don’t like me to be around people.” He spoke sadly. 

“That sounds lonely. Don’t you have any friends?” She was curious about this boy. 

“Not really. I have Dany but she’s family not really a friend.” The boy spoke. 

“Dany?” Margery tilted her head curious. 

“My aunt. Her name is so long we all call her Dany.” The boy explained to her. 

“I can be your friend if you want.” She told him feeling badly for him. The boy looked contemplative for a moment before smiling. 

“I would like to be your friend Margery.” Jon Snow told her. She smiled back and began to walk motioning for him to follow. 

“Why were you in the gardens?” He asked quietly. 

“My cousins are so old. They only embroider roses and I wanted to find a new plant to embroider to snow my grandmother when I get home but I can’t find a plant I haven’t seen before.” Margery told him sulking frustratedly. 

“I saw a new tree yesterday. It’s really pretty. I can show you.” He told her excitedly. 

Margery nodded at him and he smiled taking her hand leading her around the garden. They walked around the garden for awhile before he turned into a small enclave. In the center stood a large tree with white bark and blood red leaves. She stared at it in awe. She had never seen something like it before. It looked like it was bleeding. 

“What is it?” Margery asked in awe. 

“My uncle Gerold told me it’s a godswood tree. The north worships them. They carve faces into the trunks. He said I should come visit it that its part of my heritage.” Jon Snow told her his voice sad.  
Margery looked at him but decided not to ask and instead sat down on the ground. She started embroider her fabric trying to get the tree correctly. The boy sat down beside her for awhile his eyes closed. After awhile he stood. He looked at her. 

“Do you know how to get back?” He asked. She nodded. 

“We can meet here tomorrow if you want, after noon meal?” The boy asked her curiously. 

“Okay.” Margery responded. 

She would take any reason to get away from her cousins and Loras was too busy training to bother with her. She would have to play with her new friend. She watched the boy walk away and then turned back to the tree happy she had found someone new to talk to that didn’t want to talk about knights. 

Olenna:

Her rose came back different. More carefree. Less well obedient. She supposed that was a good thing. She wanted her little Margery to have a mind of her own. She just hadn’t expected it to start this early. Her sixth birthday wouldn’t be for another month yet. She had also come back with odd knowledge of Essos and some obsession with trees. Trees with red leaves mind you. When her little granddaughter had come to her as soon as she had gotten back to Highgarden telling her she had embroidered her a new plant she had been amused to say the least. She had not expected to be presented with five scarves of various skill picturing a white tree with red leaves. She had also not expected the entire history of the north and of a white tree to pour from the girl’s mouth. Upon her questioning she told her she met a new friend when staying with her uncle and the friend had told her all about the damned trees. She supposed the friend had told her all about Essos as well. She had half a mind to hunt down this damned new friend but Margery refused to tell her anything else about her friend apparently, she had promised not to speak of it. Why her granddaughter had suddenly become so secretive she had no idea. So, when her granddaughter had suddenly let go of her hand while walking around the grounds for the tourney Olenna had been frantic. Even more so when she found her granddaughter with her arms around a slightly older boy in the stables. Even more curious when the man with the boy had pulled up his hood as soon as she got near and quite quickly dragged the boy away. 

“Jon!” Her granddaughter had shouted looking heart broken as the boy was drug away. 

Oh no that would not do. Not do at all. So, she had taken her granddaughter straight to her solar and now they sat. Her granddaughter across from her with her head down and teary eyes. 

“Margery, who was that little boy.” Olenna asked carefully. Her granddaughters head shot up but her lip quivered and she shook her head. 

“little rose you are not in trouble I just wish to know who your new friend is. I promise neither one of you are in trouble.” Olenna stated. 

“I can’t tell you; the bad man will come for him if he found him.” Margery spoke angrily. 

“The bad man?” Olenna was genuinely curious now. 

“The bad stag.” Margery spoke in a matter of fact voice. 

“The bad stag. Stag you say.” Olenna spoke gathering some information at least. There was only one family of stags in Westeros unless they weren’t speaking of Westeros of course and considering the friends apparent knowledge of Essos this could be true. 

“Surely you can tell me your friends name at least Margery. For his protection of course. How can I keep him safe if I don’t know who he is?” Olenna asked strategically and watched and Margery frowned.

“He says to call him Jon Snow but his momma calls him something different.” Margery spoke quietly. 

“What different. Different like I call you little rose?” Olenna was becoming very very intrigued. 

“No, a name like a story name.” Her rose replied. 

“A story name?” Olenna spoke surprised. Well what could the child mean by that. The girl could barely read how could she ask her to find a similar tome. 

“Like knights and stuff. Like my cousins sing about.” Margery told her in a matter of fact voice. 

“Ohhh. And the man with Jon Snow? Is that his father?” Olenna asked. 

“No, his father is dead. That is probably uncle Arthur or Uncle Gerold. But he said uncle Oswell was going to meet him here so he could be here too.” 

Margery was now seemingly okay with speaking about her friend. She just had to ask the right questions. Arthur, Gerold and Oswell. How odd. She couldn’t think of why that would be important but somehow it seemed to be so. Either way her the foolish Hightower lord had allowed her Margery to trapes around with a bastard of all things. Her rose! Friends with a bastard! Now it wasn’t anything she would worry about if her granddaughter didn’t seem so attached to said friend. How she was so attached she had no idea. She had only been with her Hightower cousins for four months. Not nearly long enough for this type of behavior. Unless. The boy did seem quite the child. Perhaps one of the prettiest children she had seen before. Ah, her poor little Margery it would seem. She would have to have a talk with Lord Hightower. 

“Dear one why don’t you go find Loras and play with him.” She spoke to her granddaughter and watched her scurry off. 

Olenna then made her way from her solar to Lord Hightowers rooms. As family he had been important enough to gain a room instead of having to make his due with tents as most everyone else had to. She had a right mind to set him out of the castle after this debacle. She pounded on the door with her cane. 

“Leyton! Let me in.” She yelled to him. 

The door stayed closed for several moments before two cloaked figures walked from the room. Cloaked again she thought. How fishy. Something was most defiantly happening here and she would find the truth of it. She was the queen of thorns. 

“Lord Hightower! You blumbering fool. You allowed my granddaughter. My golden rose off gallivanting with bastards. Northern bastards at that. Ones filling her mind with silly facts about tree gods and the free cities when she needs to be learning about Westeros as you well know. We have many plans for that girl.” She was very annoyed and her tone showed it. 

“Yes. My Lady. It was a terrible error. She kept slipping away from her cousins each day. We figured she was just off about the garden.” 

“Don’t my lady me. Leyton. My granddaughter seems quite under the influence of this child. I want to know who and what I am dealing with.” She spoke frustratedly. 

“I am sorry but I have no information on the child.” The lord told her. 

“Lies. Now tell me.” She countered. 

“I am sorry but there is nothing for me to tell.” The lord spoke and she glared at him. 

“I will find out. You know and when I do so help you Leyton.” She spoke turning from the room angrily. 

The man would tell her nothing. What would a man keep secret? Money, power or family there was little else. Did Leyton have a northern bastard. If so, which northerner would have purple eyes. She needed to do some research. She started off to the maesters tower. She would find out what was happening. She would. 

Benjen:

Benjen stared in awe at the creature in front of him. It was beautiful and lethal and somehow it called to him. He walked over to the carcass. It was covered in flies but he could tell the death had been recent. He heard a soft yip and looked around the direwolf to see two squirming bundles of fur. One was completely black not an inch of color on him. Something drew him to the pup and he decided to lift it from the ground. The pup’s eyes were so dark he thought them to be black. He looked down at the other bundle it was white. He lifted it from the confines of his mothers’ side and looked closely at it. The bundle had blood red eyes that seemed to glow. Benjen gasped and shook his head.  
“We should put them out of their misery, they will die out here without their mother.” He heard Ser Gerold speak loudly from behind him.  
But looking down at the bundles he held he couldn’t bring himself to do so. No Direwolves were sacred to Starks. He would take care of them. Perhaps the old gods brought them to him for a reason.


	12. Aemon/Margaery

“What were you thinking Aemon.” Arthur whispered in his ear pulling him away from Margery as the girl cried his name. 

“She’s my friend.” He stated angrily trying to free himself from Arthur’s grip but failing. 

He allowed himself to be drug off to their tent after that. When they were inside, he stormed over to his cot and sat angrily. Ashara and Gerold watched the two walk in both frustrated and Ashara moved over to him and sat beside him. 

“What is wrong little dragonwolf?” She asked. 

“Ask Uncle Arthur.” Aemon huffed angry. His mom looked over at her brother expectantly. 

“He apparently befriended the Tyrell girl while we were with the Hightowers. To the point the girl saw us and came running shouting his name before barreling him into a large hug. Her grandmother following after her angrily.” 

“His name.” Ashara spoke paling. 

“My fake name mother. I’m not stupid.” Aemon spoke annoyed. 

“The queen of thorns will not stop until she has the answers she seeks and you know it Gerold. We are sitting ducks here. Not to mention Hightower just told me the stag is going to make an appearance.” Uncle Gerold spoke tiredly. 

Aemon couldn’t understand what was so bad about him being friends with Margery. She was just a girl and he made he promise not to tell so it would be fine. The stag wouldn’t be coming here to find him. But the stag coming at all made Aemon shiver in fear. 

“That is not good.” Uncle Arthur mentioned. 

“We should abandon this foolhardy plan of yours Arthur.” His mother spit out angrily, standing and crossing her arms. 

Aemon didn’t understand why the stag was coming. He didn’t understand why it was bad. If the stag didn’t know about him then that means they could kill him. The stag was horrible he killed his father. He deserved to die. Aemon was sure of that. If Arthur would give him a sword, he would do it himself. Maybe he would do it. 

“Absolutely not!” His mother shouted. 

“Arthur this is a terrible idea. You’ve died your hair black but that wont fool everyone.” Uncle Gerold was trying to convince uncle Arthur. 

“We should leave as soon as possible Arthur.” His mother spoke. 

“How, with what money? We have just enough to get to Essos and no more there than what we carry here. The gold is gone. William Darry will not allow us to sell the jewels and he has a point. They money would be good. Twenty thousand dragons. That would keep us hidden and fed for another couple of years. I am thinking of the child. How will we continue to keep him safe if we can’t keep him fed?” Asked his uncle. 

Aemon felt horrible and had to keep himself from tears. He hated how everyone always worried about him. How they always put him first. They gave him all the good things. Even over Dany. He got the best pieces of meat at dinner and the best training swords, the best clothes. It wasn’t right. He had seen Arthur and Gerold go without eating on the journey from Hightower when it had taken longer because of a storm and they were starting to run low on food. It wasn’t right. He hated it. He wasn’t even a king. Not really. He had no kingdom the stag had stolen it they had no reason to care for him. He didn’t understand. Aemon left the tent while they were arguing. Margery had told him the gardens at Highgarden were the most beautiful in all of Westeros and he wondered if she was right. He had to see them. His friend loved them so much. He walked around the high walls of the castle before seeing the gate. Two guards stood at the entrance and Aemon was frustrated. He sat there for a couple of moments and a wagon started up the road stopping right in front of the gate. Quickly he ran and jumped into the wagon. He moved the coverings over the grain he found himself sitting on and pulled them over him. Trying not the breath he felt them start moving again. Clanging swords could be heard and he knew he was inside the castle. When they stopped moving, he listened closely and peaked out of the tarp. He didn’t see anyone so he moved quickly and jumped out of the cart. He looked around in awe of the extravagance of the castle. The Hightower castle was beautiful and huge but this was at another degree. This was enormous. There were roses carved into the wall of the keep and he could see the start of the gardens in the corner. On the other side stood a bunch of boys learning to sword play. He walked over to them and watched the boys spar for a few moments. A boy that couldn’t be much older than he was, was beating every boy he faced. He was really good but he watched the boy fight he noticed his feet were too far apart and he wasn’t fluid he was just jabbing. He wasn’t fighting at all like Uncle Arthur told him he should. He stared at the boy curiously. The boy beat another boy down and he heard clapping from the crowd. The boy looked around obviously looking for another to challenge. The boy locked eyes with him and motioned his way. 

“You want to try your luck kid?” The boy asked. 

Normally he wouldn’t have but something about the boy calling him a kid annoyed him. He was obviously just a few years if that older than him. Why should he be calling him a child? He was no child. He was Aemon Targaryen. Aemon walked forward and looked at the practice swords. None of them looked quite right to him. They didn’t match the one Arthur had given him for his last birthday. A passing thought over what Arthur would give him for his birthday next week crossed his mind. But the thought quickly vanished as he picked up a slenderer looking sword and swung it. It would do. He walked back over to the older boy and stood across from him. He had never sparred with someone his age and was suriprised when the boy stepped forward and swung at him. He barely had time to bring up his sword to block the blow. He could feel his eyes widen at the blow. The boy stepped back before coming at him again and again Aemon blocked the blow. The boy repeated the motion two more times before Aemon really understood what was happening. The next time the boy swung at him he ducked and pushed his shoulder forward and into the boy. A huff of air left the boy and he was shuffled backwards by the blow. The older boy looked at him impressed and smiled wickedly. The boy let out a yell and came at him. Aemon blocked his blows again and again before he saw an opening and pressed forward. He sung left then up bringing his opponents sword up before slicing down quickly pressing his sword to the older boy’s throat. The yard was quiet and Aemon dropped his sword hand. A quiet clap then filled the air. When he looked to it he saw Lady Margery clapping and laughing at the same time. 

“Loras, you got beat by Jon he’s two years younger than you!” Margery laughed out. 

Jon looked over at her. She was perhaps the most joyful person he had ever met and it was addictive. When she smiled, he did too. Margery walked over to him and grasped his arm. This always confused him he never understood why she clung to him like that. But it wasn’t as if he minded so he never asked. She started walking him in the direction of the gardens he could tell by the flowery smell. 

“You walked away from me today. Why would you do such a thing?” His friend questioned. 

Aemon found it hard to answer. He wanted to tell her the truth. He had already sworn her to not tell anything he had told her but he wasn’t sure how much he trusted his friend just yet. He could lie. But that didn’t seem right either. 

“Uncle Arthur didn’t want us to be the center of attention.” He responded. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Margery cried her eyes watering up. 

“Oh no it’s okay don’t worry. Arthur isn’t mad at you at all, neither am I. He’s just angry that your grandmother saw me. He says she’s too smart like the spider and she’s dangerous.” Aemon told her softly. 

“Grandmother isn’t dangerous.” Margery cried frowning. 

“Just what Uncle Arthur said Marg don’t worry about it.” He tried to change the conversation. 

It seemed to work as Margery quickly got distracted by the plants and telling him all of their names. She also explained when they bloomed and who liked them best. Loras apparently likes bluebells. Her grandmother liked all roses. 

“I like these.”

Margery stopped in front of a beautiful plant. The petals of the flower were purple but the insides a pale version of the color. It’s a Hydrangea. See its like your eyes!” Margery cried pulling a flower off and sitting it next to his cheek. 

“My eyes are quite odd aren’t they.” He mused. 

“I like them.” Margery spoke annoyed with his musings. 

“But they are unusual. Not many people have purple eyes and even those who do. Mine are so different.” He spoke with a twinge of sadness. 

“Grandmother says different can be good. She always tells me to be different from other girls. Then I’ll be queen one day.” Margery spoke matter of factly. 

“I’m not totally different. Dany’s eyes are like mine. We are the same. The last of my family.” His tone was sad.

“You have your mother though and your uncles.” Margery reminded him. 

“But they only care for me. My real mother is dead, like my father.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Margery gasped horrified. She hugged him to her real hard. Suddenly he reheard what she had said. 

“Queen. Your supposed to be queen?” He asked.

“Yes. Grandmother says I will be and grandmother is always right.” The girl spoke her head nodding. 

“Who’s queen?” He asked. 

“There’s only one king silly and Joffery is his heir. Joffery is my age he’s supposed to be very good looking just like his uncle Jaime Lannister.” Margery quoted.   
“You can’t marry him Margery!” Aemon cried upset.   
“Why not. Ill be queen.”   
“The Lannister’s are horrible! They killed babies and Jaime is an oathbreaker. I heard Uncle Arthur say so.” Aemon told her. 

“But Joffery isn’t a Lannister, he’s a Baratheon. He’s king Robert Baratheon’s son.” Margery told him confused. 

“That’s even worse. I bet Joffery is horrible. His father is evil. An evil stag. He killed my father and hurt my mother. I could never speak to you if you joined that family.” Aemon spoke angrily. 

“I don’t understand Jon.” Margery cried confused. 

“I can’t tell you anything else. Just try not to like the Lannister’s or Baratheon’s they are horrible.” He told her grabbing her arms to make her look at him. 

“Okay. I’ll stay away but I don’t know if I can grandmother says the king and prince are coming to the tournament and I’m supposed to be nice and act good and make them like me.” Margery started to cry obviously upset. 

“It’s okay marg. They will like you I’m sure of it.” Aemon responded hugging her close. 

“Margery!” A voice called frantically. 

“I better go. But can you come back and see me? Here I can wait in the garden.” Margery spoke unraveling herself from his arms.

“I can try. After noon meal? Right here?” Aemon asked. 

“Yes. Thank you, Jon!” Margery spoke running away towards the voice that yelled her name.


	13. Aemon

Aemon was looking forward to today. Uncle Gerold had demanded he be kept out of sight the entire week of the tourney but had finally relented today. Due to Uncle Arthur fighting in the mlee. Aemon looked around the field. It was empty but, in the background, he could see various knights getting ready to compete. Uncle Arthur had grumbled this morning about having to only use one sword or else risk discovery. Aemon had been disappointed too he loved to watch uncle Arthur spar with two swords. It usually took both Uncle Gerold and Uncle Oswell to even stand a chance of winning against him. Uncle Gerold had instead spent the morning grumbling about the fact Jaime Lannister would be competing and that he just knew that was the reason Arthur was competing. Uncle Arthur had just growled back and Gerold and told him Ser Jamie Lannister was a disgrace to the white cloak and he would be happy to kill him any day of the week. He had then stormed off mumbling about how maybe the king deserved it but sitting around while children were being slaughtered was inexcusable. Uncle Gerold had then helped Uncle Arthur get his armor on and brought Aemon outside to get a good place to watch. They had gotten excellent positions to watch the fight and he was excited. Before long a horn blew and a fat middle aged man holding a large horn of what looked to be wine climbed the steps to the platform filled with seats. He sat in the largest seat right in the middle and Aemon knew that had to be the king. He was instantly disgusted by the man. He looked more like a drunkard in a tavern in Myr than a king. Uncle Gerold had told him earlier the seats were for the lords and the royal family. A golden-haired woman holding the hand of a golden-haired boy climbed after them. Then another lord and Margaery’s grandmother holding Margaery’s hand followed by three boys. Those must be her brothers Aemon mused. Margaery looked around and Aemon knew she was looking for him. He had told her earlier that day he would finally be attending the tourney and she had been excited for him. She herself wished she didn’t have to go. She thought it disgusting. She didn’t understand fighting for no reason. Another horn sounded and the king moved to get up. He failed in his first two attempts but then was able to stand. 

“Bring them out!” He bellowed. 

The knights that had been gathering behind the dueling area moved inside the ring. Aemon craned his neck to find Uncle Arthur but there were so many different men he was not able to before the king bellowed for the event to begin. Still looking for Uncle Arthur Aemon’s eyes wandered across the field. It was hard to make out anyone who’s armor didn’t stand out. He saw a knight with gold plated armor inlaid with lions and knew that was the Ser Jaime that Uncle Arthur hated so much and Uncle Gerold was so worried would recognize him. He moved his eyes and saw a man with black armor land a crushing blow with an axe on a man with a sun on his armor. He watched man after man fall some not able to get up by themselves. Having to be helped moved by their squires. He hoped Uncle Arthur would not need his help. He was on the wrong side of the barrier. Before long there were only six men left. Each was facing off against an opponent. He could see Arthur clearly now having not been able to use either his house sigil or the Targaryen one so he opted to use one that wouldn’t be noticed so easily. The sun of house Martell. The Martell’s had enough of their knights competing it would be no problem. His mother gripped his shoulder as the knight Arthur was facing swung his sword in an arc headed for Arthur’s neck. Uncle Arthur blocked the blow and retaliated with one that left the knight flat on his back with a sword at his throat. The knight surrendered and Arthur was left waiting for one of the fights to finish. They finished close in time but instead of opting to fight the Lannister he chose the fish. Uncle Arthur finished that fight quicker than the last and was finally standing facing Jaime Lannister. Aemon gripped the wood bannister in front of him tightly as the two started to fight. The match lasted longer than any Uncle Arthur had fought before but it was not long before Ser Jaime was lying in the dirt. Aemon heard the entire audience take a breath. Before the king stood up wildly laughing and clapping something fierce. 

“Take that kingslayer someone’s finally beaten you.” The Stag king choked out as his queen stared wide eyed with a chilling look on her face. 

The crowd joined in. However, Jaime Lannister stayed on the ground unmoving shocked. 

“Well come on then knight, come get you’re prize. Lord Tyrell get the man his gold come on. Let’s see your face then. What’s your name?” The king slurred his words as he spoke with enthusiasm. 

Arthur approached a few feet forward but still stayed far away. He took off his helmet. His long dark hair fell in front of his eyes as he did so. His Uncle had been planning this well. He dyed his hair long before and allowed it to grow since they decided to come. 

“Ser Arthur Sand.” Arthur spoke loudly and the crowd started to rumble with the news. 

“A Sand then. Well you’re a bloody good fighter you are.” The king spoke flopping back in his seat obviously dismissing Uncle Arthur. 

Uncle grabbed three large bags from the Tyrell lord walked over to Uncle Gerold and then walked back to grab two more himself. Uncle Arthur then moved to walk off of the fighting arena before he left, he stopped beside the still shocked Lannister clad in gold and motioned something with his hand Aemon couldn’t quite make out. As Arthur turned from the knight to walk away the man scrambled to his feet. 

“Arthur!” The knight cried raising to his knees. 

Uncle Arthur stopped moving for a moment but then kept walking. It was obvious to Aemon what he was doing he had seen him do it in the markets when some of the slavers tried to get his attention. It was interesting to Aemon that he hated him so much. The knight didn’t give up though he chased after his uncle. His sword and helmet forgotten on the ground. The crowd whispered while the king just laughed hysterically. Aemon looked back at Gerold but the crowd had moved and he couldn’t see his uncle or his mother. Aemon looked around the crowd getting scared. He decided to go to where he knew uncle Arthur would be taking his armor off instead. He walked around to the side of the arena to the tent they had built for his uncle to don his armor but instead of finding his uncle taking his armor off he found his uncle with his hand around Jaime Lannister’s throat. His uncle was hissing lowly in the lord’s face as it went red. 

“Uncle. Uncle I lost momma and Uncle Gerold in the crowd and I couldn’t find them and there were so many people I got scared so I came here. I’m sorry uncle.” Aemon spoke quietly worried about what was going on. 

His uncle looked over at him and dropped his arm. He walked over and kneeled in front of him. His uncle placed his hand on his cheek and smiled at him. 

“It’s okay little one.” He spoke his thumb brushing over his cheek. 

“Uncle.” Jaime Lannister spat out finally gaining his voice after losing his air. 

“That’s Ser Jaime?” Aemon asked curiously already knowing the answer. He walked forward towards the golden knight as he did so. 

“Yes.” Arthur responded with a grimace. The Lannister knight paid Aemon little attention and resumed begging his uncle. 

“Please Arthur you don’t know what it was like. You don’t know what he was going to do.” Jaime pleaded. 

“It is our job to protect the king no matter what he does. Did you not learn that? No matter how much we dislike him. It is the oath Jaime.” Uncle Arthur replied rigidly. 

“Don’t you think I know that! But he was going to kill everyone, everyone Arthur. He was going to light up the whole city he told the pyromancers to burn them all. Everyone Arthur! What was I supposed to do let everyone die?” The golden knight cried. 

Aemon watched as his uncle stared at the knight with a frown. It seemed reasonable to Aemon. To kill someone to save people. That sounded right to him. But he hated Jaime Lannister. Because Arthur said Jaime Lannister was a horrible knight and an oathbreaker and oathbreakers cannot be trusted. 

“I don’t know why I’m bothering to explain myself to you. Your just as bad as I am. Your just to oathbreaker I am. Here you are galivanting around Westros while Viserys is hunted in Essos.” The kingslayer spit out. 

Aemon felt his temper rise. How dare he call his uncle an oathbreaker. Uncle Arthur watched over him just like he was supposed to. They were nothing alike. Jaime stood by while his siblings were murdered. He was no knight what right did he have to judge his Uncle Arthur. Uncle Arthur was the best knight Aemon had ever seen. Aemon flew at the Lannister lion. He screamed as he pounded and kicked the man. He felt metal clip his ear and he fell back ears ringing holding his head in pain. His mother must have finally found her way to the tent because she grabbed ahold of him bringing him to her chest. 

“Aemon!” She cried frantically looking him over. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw his mothers frantic face. He looked around the room and saw that uncle Gerold had forced Jaime Lannister to his knees. Uncle Arthur had a sword to his neck and his uncles were looking to him worriedly. Aemon pushed himself up off the ground and stood shakily on his feet. Uncle Arthur’s attention turned back to Ser Jaime. 

“I should rip out your throat for that.” His uncle growled out. 

“Why? Because I hit your nephew. That seems a bit much don’t you think Arthur.” Stated the lion knight. 

“Kill him!” Aemon cried. 

Shocked faces turned to him. Aemon had never been bloodthirsty. He always hated violence but now seeing this horrible knight Aemon wanted to see him bleed. Uncle Arthur looked at him slight pain in his face before nodding to him. 

“Arthur wait. Arthur you can’t be serious. Your going to listen to a child?” Jaime called. 

“Look at him. Look at him closely. Look at his eyes.” Growled out Uncle Arthur. 

It was quiet for several moments and Uncle Arthur beckoned Aemon forward. After a few moments a shocked gasp left the lips of the lion knight.

“No. It’s not possible. Arthur, I didn’t know. Arthur, how could I? Arthur please I can help you. I will help you. I promise.” The golden knight pleaded once again. 

“That’s not my decision.” Uncle Arthur spoke and he motioned to Aemon. 

“Please your grace. I will serve you faithfully. I can help you. I loved your father I promised him I would protect his children let me do so.” Jaime Lannister cried. 

“You didn’t protect them. My sister and brother died because you were too busy sitting around. Uncle Arthur told me. He told me you can’t trust an oathbreaker.” Aemon stated strongly. 

The Lannister knight hung his head and a tear rolled out his eye.

“The children. The Prince and Princess. Joffery and Myrcella. They aren’t Robert’s children. They are mine.”

Aemon looked around confused at his family as they all gave disgusted looks. He looked back at the Lannister knight and part of him felt bad. The man looked so broken like the slaves at the market in Myr. He couldn’t let Uncle Arthur kill him. It wasn’t right. But Arthur said he was dangerous so Aemon was confused. What should he do? 

“Momma. I don’t understand. Uncle Arthur can’t kill him he so sad.” Aemon whispered in her ear. His mother looked back at him with a sad smile.

“Uncle Arthur. You can’t kill him.” Aemon spoke and Arthur turned to him surprised. 

“What do you want to do with him then? We can’t let him run around telling everyone who and what is going on Aemon.” Arthur stated frustrated. 

“We can take him with us.” He said unconfidently. 

“It is risky Aemon. We can’t trust him.” Uncle Gerold cut in. 

“Well you’re not allowed to kill him!” Aemon cried frustrated watching how the lion knight looked at him with an awed expression. 

“Your coming with us. But if you even dare try and reach out to someone, I’ll kill you myself. There are enough of us supporting him you will not make it out alive Jaime. I swear it to you.” Arthur spoke in a growl. 

“Come on uncle Arthur spoke lifting Ser Jaime off the ground. Your going to say goodbye to your family and then your going to bring every last valuable of Lannister worth at this wretched tournament and your going to bring it with you.”

Aemon watched uncle Arthur walk away dragging the knight that was still staring at him with wide eyes.


	14. Varys/Aemon/Benjen

Varys:  
The entirety of the red keep was in an uproar. The king and queen had arrived back to the castle yesterday and the shouting had started immediately. The king did not seem at all worried but oh how to queen raved. She screamed at the servants at her brother Tyrion, even at the king. Which ended with her on the receiving end of a black eye. He supposed her reaction made some since given his suspicions about the twins. An emergency small council session was called, the king did not attend. Varys had of course known about the Lannister knight’s disappearance however; he had not been able to pinpoint where the knight had gone. Things were beginning to become unsettling to him. He had gone nearly two years without hearing from Jon Connington. His birds had been unreliable. They were stationed in all the main hubs. All the major castles and yet nothing of importance had taken place except a rouge kingsguard. All clues pointed to a mental breakdown at least that is what he was under the impression of. The queen maintained that her brother had been kidnapped. Whoever had been able to kidnap the great Jaime Lannister Varys would never know. His kingsguard armor had been left in his rooms at the Highgarden castle. All of his major belongings had been left as well. All that was unaccounted for was his purse which Varys knew to hold at least a hundred golden dragons at one time, a few cloaks and an expensive ruby broach that the queen had given him. That at least Varys had been able to track. It showed up in a city fairly inland from where the tournament had been held. Lord Tarly had bought the item from a merchant present at the tournament. It showed a decisive decision by the knight to run away. 

No matter Varys thought to himself. It was of little importance to his grand scheme if the Lannister was missing. Still that was how he found himself in the small council chamber with Tywin Lannister displacing the hand at the head of the table drumming his fingers against the tables surface with a look of utter annoyance on his face. 

“Would someone like to inform me of where my son has gotten off too.” The lord Lannister drawled out angerly looking pointedly at Varys as he did so. Varys did not comment rather allowed the hand to do so. 

“Lord Lannister we have been looking for him urgently but there is no sign of him.” The hand spoke quickly. 

“My daughter is under the impression that my son has been kidnapped. The king that he lost face finally being beaten in a duel and ran off to nurse his wounds. Which of these seems to be the truth?” Tywin spoke. 

“My lord if I may. Ser Jaime wasn’t the kind to run away over a simple loss.” Pyter Baelish stated. 

“Perhaps but the signs all point to him leaving of his own volition my lord.” Varys added. 

“Find me whatever knight beat my son.” Tywin ordered before storming from the room. 

Varys sighed. The knight had also disappeared. However, he had a slight hint on that one. Two ships left the port closest to Highgarden following the mlee. The first went to Bravos. The second to the driftmark. The second ship was a Velyron trading vessel, the Velaryon’s often traded with the free cities so it would be no surprise if that ship traveled on to one of them. Perhaps it was time for Varys to pay a visit to his friend. He might be able to solve two mysteries with one trip. At the very least gather more little birds in that area of the world. 

Aemon:  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like Ser Jaime. It really wasn’t. To be honest he never quite understood why his uncle Arthur hated him so much he just knew he did. Since the knight had joined their voyage, he had spoken to the man perhaps three times and their journey had taken on some four months now. Ser Jaime wasn’t allowed a sword. He wasn’t allowed to help train him. He didn’t take meals with them but then again Aemon ate most of his meals in just the company of his mother. It was clear to Aemon that uncle Arthur would never like Ser Jaime. But he was surprised by his uncle Gerold. His uncle usually got along with everyone but it seemed as if he wasn’t even trying to get along with the knight. It troubled him. He thought that bringing Ser Jaime with them would mean he would have another kingsguard, another uncle. Maybe he wouldn’t be a good uncle because he wasn’t very honorable but people can learn. That’s what his mother had taught him over and over. 

“Come here little dragonwolf. I’m going to tell you something very important. You were upset about the man in the market the one selling slaves, yes? Your right to be, slavery is horrible. But that man doing the horrible thing might not have always been bad. He might have once saved someone’s life. Or perhaps he has family that he needs to feed and that is why he is doing what he is. Making someone pay for their mistakes is important, and if you asked your uncle Arthur, he would make that man pay. But then who would look after his family? They would then be your responsibility. So, if you punished the man but didn’t kill him and then showed him a different way to provide for his family perhaps the man could change. He could learn to do good things with his life. People can always change Aemon, people deserve the chance to do so, you have to remember that.” His mother had told him after he had stormed through the house angry at the man, he saw hitting a little girl in the auction area.   
He had raved about it and told her that he thought the man should die. His mother had just shaken her head and began to talk. He realized then that he didn’t want the man to die just like he didn’t want Ser Jaime to. Because maybe Ser Jaime could change and become honorable and a good kingsguard. But he wouldn’t if uncle Gerold didn’t let him. He would talk to his uncle when they got home. They were at the tail end of their voyage now. Walking through the streets of Myr to their manse. They had first gone to the driftmark and spent a few days with the Veyloons. The lord had very eagerly introduced Aemon to his granddaughter Alyaire. She was nice and Aemon had fun playing with her about the gardens but she wasn’t Margaery. She was too young to talk to and her laugh didn’t sound like little bells. He missed Margaery, not as much as he missed Dany though. Dany was perfect. The perfect friend. She always was ready to play and didn’t worry about making her dresses messy. They left the driftmark after a fortnite and went by ship to Bravos where they took another vessel to Myr.

Benjen:

Benjen heard the gate of the manse open and got up from his chair in the garden which he was reading at. Shadow and the white direwolf pup at his feet roused themselves from slumber as he did so. 

“Mother!” Rang a voice across the courtyard. 

He knew that voice. He had been telling it stories of the north before bed for weeks now. It was without question the princesses voice. But she had called mother. Benjen started walking to the front of the manse to see who had walked in. He walked in disbelief. The queen was dead she died in childbirth. Had they managed to fake her death? He wondered. For the life of him he could not see how they could have done it. He walked to the front of the manse but was not met with silver hair. However, he was met with purple eyes. Purple eyes whose owner the princess had thrown herself into. The owner of the set of eyes was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and living here in Essos for a few months he had seen a number of beautiful women. A few that had nearly tempted him into their beds. She was perhaps a few years older than him maybe Ned’s age he guessed. His eyes traveled over her companions. There were three men two carrying swords at their hips. Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower he presumed. Then who was the third man. He looked at him curiously. He was a good-looking man, a few years older than him and obviously a good fighter by the way he held himself. But he was lacking a sword. He looked down further and a child caught his eye. He walked closer. The child was young and short but his face, his face brought back memories. He had purple eyes but hair as dark and curly as his sisters. His face was long like a northerner but his cheekbones higher. He was beautiful. He knew immediately this was Lya’s son. He walked closer to the group and watched as the knights who had been happily saying hello to their friends already at the manse tensed. 

“And you are?” One of the knights spoke.

“Benjen Stark.” He replied. 

He watched as the woman’s went pale and the boy cocked his head to the side curious. He walked forward and beckoned for the little white pup to follow. When he was before Lyanna’s son he bent down and took a knee. 

“Hello, I’m Benjen Stark. Your uncle. I came here to meet you. To tell you of the north and of your mother. I brought you something as well.” He spoke motioning to the white haired red eyed pup.

The direwolf pup inched closer as silent as always. He regarded the boy for a moment sniffing him before he nosed the boy’s hand. The child laughed and he felt instantly rewarded. 

“That’s a direwolf boy. They are the sigil of your mother’s house. He’s yours but you’ll have to care for him and train him well. Direwolves grow as big as horses and we don’t want him accidently hurting anyone.” Benjen spoke. The boy nodded. 

“What’s his name?” He asked quietly. 

“He has no name. I thought since he’s yours you should name him. Mines name is Shadow.” He motioned to his black-haired pup.

“Thank you, Uncle.” The child spoke softly again. 

It wasn’t long before the child’s attention was caught by the princesses. He watched the two interact. It was a sweet sight. They two obviously were close and were happy to see each other. As the children ran off to play the knights started into the manse. Benjen not wanting to miss anything important followed after them. He watched as the men set down their various packs. There were many that they carried. They all gathered around the table, all but one. The blond-haired man hung leaning against the wall. Benjen took a seat at the table and waited for the men to begin. 

“Ser Jaime. Take a seat.” Spoke one of the knights, he believed he had heard Oswell call Gerold. 

“Why.” The other knight he assumed was Ser Arthur hissed out towards his fellow kingsguard. 

“Aemon dictated that Ser Jaime is not to be treated differently and that he is given a chance to redeem himself and show that he can be an honorable knight.” Spoke Ser Gerold. 

The blond-haired man he assumed was Ser Jaime sat down and looked surprised at the man’s words. Just as Ser Oswell was about to speak an elderly man with a chain, he assumed was a Maester entered the room. 

“Starting without me are you Ser Oswell?” The elderly man spoke hobbling forward with the help of a cane. The knights all shifted seats and helped him into one at the end of the table. The Maester lowered himself into the chair and sighed. 

“Prince Aemon. It is an honor to meet you. I am so glad you decided to come and support the king.” Ser Arthur spoke happily. 

“I’m afraid I am no prince Ser Arthur. I gave up that title. But I gladly came to meet my family. Where is my little name sake?” Asked the Maester. 

“He went off into the gardens with Daenerys Maester.” Oswell stated. The Maester nodded his head in understanding. 

“Perhaps you should start Oswell.” Ser Gerold stated. 

“I was received poorly by the Starks, I’m afraid. Eddard Stark will not even condone the idea that his sister was the knight of the laughing tree.” The knight told the rest of the room. 

“My brother is ridged in his beliefs. The problem is that he did not know Lyanna as well as he thinks he did. He remembers a young girl of perhaps six running around like all girls at six do. He does not see Lyanna like I do. The wild northern spirit that she had. To anyone who knew her well the story you tell makes so much more sense. That is how Ser Oswell won me over. He told me the truth. Luckily I was already aware that my sister was the knight of the laughing tree so I knew at least you had known Lyanna well and she had taken you into her confidence.” He spoke shaking his head as he spoke of Ned. 

“Yes, Lyanna was wild.” Ser Arthur smiled as he remembered. 

“From there I traveled to the wall and then back here. There was nothing unusual about our journey. Only that the knights watch seemed concerned with wildlings starting to group together.” Finished Ser Oswell. 

“We faired better in that case my friend. The Velaryon’s were happy to support their king and are making ships in his name quietly of course. My brother is unsure of where he will support. He is afraid. Right now, things in the Reach are unstable but he fears another war would be disastrous. Should the tidings turn he will change his mind. Either way he will not sell me out. He has no loyalty to the Baratheon’s. Arthur competed in the Highgarden mlee. We won 20,000 golden dragons. That should be enough to finance us for about another ten years depending on expenses.” Gerold Hightower spoke.   
“There is of course the matter of Aemon. He managed to befriend the young rose of Highgarden. I worry that perhaps she knows more than she should about the king.” Ser Arthur spoke. 

“That is troublesome. We should keep an eye on the Reach I think.” William Darry spoke in a worried tone. 

“There is good news. I have found Viserys. He is in Pentos, safe, in a manse of a Targaryen supporter.” Griff informed the group. 

“Should we reach out to him?” Asked William Darry. 

“We wanted to separate the children, they are all separate and safe right now.” Gerold reminded the group. 

“If that is all I will go check on the children.” The woman who’s name he had yet to learn spoke as if she was anxious. 

“Wait a moment. Ser Oswell would you go get those things I showed you please.” Asked the Maester. 

Ser Oswell nodded and got up from the table. He returned moments later with two bundles. One long the other spherical in shape. Ser Oswell set them in front of the Maester and reseat at the table. 

“Ser Oswell was kind enough to show me that you had accumulated three more of these.” The Maester stated as he unwrapped the spherical shaped bundle. In his hand lay a green dragon egg. 

Benjen gasped. They had dragon eggs and not just one or two. Four. Four dragon eggs. Where on earth did, they find the things. He was even further shocked when the Maester opened the second package. 

“Dark Sister.” Breathed out Ser Arthur. 

“It was taken to the wall by my dear friend the bloodraven. He gave it to me for safekeeping. I am aware you have Blackfyre but this blade is untainted. I show these to you because I must have ample time with the children each day. There is much I must teach the young king. I assume he does not speak Valeryon. There are things he needs to know about being a Targaryen that only I can teach him.” The Maester spoke. 

Benjen frowned. He had been hoping to spend a great deal of time teaching his nephew about the north. The boy needed to know his mother’s heritage as well. especially if he was to take the throne which after spending time with Ser Oswell these past eight months, he knew they were planning on doing so and had a pretty decent plan so far.


	15. Daenerys

Dany:   
She was sitting near the table playing with her dolls when her uncles walked up. They sat at the table and began to speak. At first, she was too busy to listen but then she heard Aemon’s name and her ears perked up. 

“Aemon isn’t ready. He’s too young. They would never follow a child off to war.” Uncle Oswell spoke. 

“Now is what we have been waiting for. There is unrest. The usurper is out of the capital and the Reach refuses to assist him in controlling the Greyjoy’s.” Her uncle Arthur reminded them. 

“We will return to Westeros when the Usurper dies and Aemon has an heir not before.” Uncle Gerold ordered the men. 

“That will be another six years if not longer.” Uncle Arthur frowned as he spoke. 

“Will Princess Daenerys even be able to birth a child. Her mother struggled as we all know well.” Stated Ser Oswell contemplatively. 

It was then that she realized they had yet to notice her. It was becoming normal. Aemon had lessons in Archery and sword fighting. They had lessons with Maester Aemon together but only for a little while then mother would come in and make her learn lady lessons. Mother and Maester Aemon were the only ones who noticed her anymore. Not even William Darry noticed her. He was too busy following after Aemon. Daenerys understood that Aemon was more important than her but it was still upsetting. Mother said they were important in different ways and that she loved them both. She didn’t understand fully. Mother said it was the men’s job to take care of Aemon. She didn’t understand that either. She liked Aemon he was fun and always nice but sometimes she hated him. He got everything. All the attention all the cool training. While she had to learn how to sit and sew. A tear rolled down her cheek as they talked about her mother. As they talked about her. What if she wasn’t a good queen? What if she couldn’t give Aemon children? That was the most important part of marriage she had been told. Would they leave her behind like they left her brother? Dany knew they left her brother because he was mean but would they leave her if she wasn’t good? She didn’t know. She was scared. 

“We all know that the queen wasn’t all to blame for her miscarriages. The king was often to rough with her for a pregnant woman.” Ser Gerold reminded the guard.

“We can always annul the marriage after three or so years without an heir. The faith would allow it if we held the throne. They allowed Rhaegar to annul his marriage to Elia for less a reason.” Ser Arthur spoke softly. 

Dany pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into the fabric of her dress. They would leave her. They only cared about Aemon. Tears streaked down her face and she threw her doll half in despair half because Darry had given it to her. It was then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the new man that had came home with Aemon kneeling beside her. He was holding her doll out to her with a sad look on his face. She knew her uncles didn’t like the man so she turned away from him. But when she looked back the man was still there. He wouldn’t leave. He tried to give her, her doll again but she wouldn’t take it. The man sighed and set the doll down and went to leave her. As he moved Dany realized she didn’t want him to go. 

“Uncle Darry gave it to me.” She spoke sadly. The knight turned back to her and waited for her to continue. 

“I don’t want it. They don’t care about me. If I am like my mother, they will leave me like they left Viserys.” She spoke the words making tears come to her eyes again. 

The knight looked at her with sympathy in his gaze. He sat back down. 

“Your mother was the strongest kindest woman I had ever met. If you were anything like her, I would be proud to serve you.” He stated smiling at her. 

“Really?” Dany asked. 

“I promise.” He told her. 

“They said mother had trouble having children and Viserys said father said mother was weak and a stupid woman.” She told him. 

“From what I heard Viserys is a lot like your father. Your father wasn’t good to your mother. He hurt her sometimes. That’s why she had trouble having children. Aemon is good. He would never hurt you.” The knight replied to her. 

Dany frowned. She didn’t understand. Viserys had always told her differently. That father was the best king there was. There was no way that her father could have hurt her mother. But Viserys hurt her. She doesn’t remember very much but she always remembers the times when he would yell and hurt her. But Viserys could be good too. Maybe her father was like that. Mostly good and only sometimes bad. That would be okay. 

“My father was a good king. Only bad sometimes.” She stated defiantly sticking her chin out. The golden-haired knight sighed. 

“Your father was not a good king. He did terrible things. He was mad. Your brother was going to overthrow him before the usurper killed him.” He stated. 

“You lie!” Dany screamed at him. 

“I promise I am telling the truth princess. Your father was a bad man. I would know I’m the one who killed him.” He spoke softly. Dany flew at him raining blows on the knight. The man just sat there and let her do so. She stopped after awhile figuring out he wasn’t fighting back. 

“Your father wanted to kill the entire city. He was going to kill everyone. The women the children. So, I killed him so he couldn’t do it. He was a bad man but your mother. She was the best of any woman. I loved her. It hurt that I couldn’t protect her from him. But I can protect you.” He told her reaching around and pulling her into his lap giving her a big hug. 

Dany should have been angry. She should have screamed. Tried to hurt the man more for killing her father. But she believed him. Viserys was prone to telling her things that weren’t true. She had learned that from Maester Aemon. He had lied to her about how the war started. It made sense for him to lie about their father. Instead of yelling Dany cried into the knight’s chest. She cried for her mother, for her horrible father, for her dead brother and Viserys wherever he was. But mostly she cried for herself. The knight rocked her in his lap for a long while. After a time, Dany started to fall asleep. Before she tumbled into her dreams, she heard the knight speak. 

“I promise Rhaella I’ll take care of your little girl. I won’t let anyone hurt her. I won’t let them throw her away or hurt her for her faults. I promise.” 

Hearing him speak Dany felt a weight lift off her heart. He would be her knight like her uncles were Aemon’s. She would be safe then. She knew it. She wasn’t scared anymore. She would show her uncles. She was just as important as Aemon. Mother told her so. Mother promised. They were just different because she was a girl and Aemon was a boy. She would show them she was important.


	16. Aemon/Margaery/Olenna

Aemon:  
Aemon woke with a gasp. He had been running. Running through the gardens. He could feel the dirt under his paws. Paws? Yes. He had been dreaming he was Ghost again. It had been happening almost every night. He was starting to become scared. He had gone to his uncle Aemon but the Maester did not know what was happening. He then went to his uncle Benjen. His uncle was even more confused and had forced him to the Maester once again to lie down. It had caused all his uncles to go into a tizzy. They had even called in the red woman. She usually kept to her rooms but she had come down and looked him over. Nothing was wrong with him though. He could have told them all that. Aemon was frustrated. Sometimes his uncles looked at him and expected him to make decisions like he was grown and then other times they treated him like a child. They pushed him for hours in the training yard. They sat and watched as he poured over maps and recited every house in Westeros. It didn’t matter what he did they always expected him to do more. He wasn’t sure how much more he could do. He barely had time to play with Dany anymore and he was sad about that. The only time he saw her at all was at night when she snuck into his bed due to her nightmares. Hers were different than his. Maester Aemon called them dragon dreams. She would tell Aemon what she saw and it always scared him. She saw cities frozen and keeps burning and it would make him shiver, somehow, he knew he was responsible for the burning homes and it made him uneasy. Aemon looked over to his right and saw Dany lying there still asleep. Her brow was unfurrowed and he sighed in relief. It meant she had not had a troubling dream and had slept well. Dany looked pretty sleeping when she wasn’t having nightmares he noted slipping out of the bed and laughing when Ghost jumped up immediately to the spot he had vacated stretching out and nuzzling Dany. Aemon crept through the room gathering his clothes and walked out the door to be met with a disapproving glare. His mother looked at him frustrated. 

“Dany is not in her bed. Is she in yours?” His mother asked in an angry tone. 

Aemon just nodded and fled from the hall trying to find a safe spot to hide. His mother and uncle Benjen were very disapproving of their new sleeping arrangements but his other uncles seemed unfazed or happy even which was confusing. Aemon made his way to the breakfast table and smiled when he already saw his uncles eating there. They turned to him as he entered. 

“The princess?” Ser Jaime asked curiously. 

“She’s still sleeping. No dragon dreams last night.” He told them happily sitting down at a seat at the table. 

“Good, she was starting to walk around half awake.” Uncle Gerold stated handing him a bowl filled with different fruits. 

“I still think she’d be better off with a child her age. Perhaps free a slave girl or take an orphan off the street. They would never betray us if we treated them right and she really needs to play with children.” Ser Jaime restating a standing argument between his uncles and the knight. 

“Our king does just fine without the company of a child besides the princess why would she need anything differently?” Asked Ser Gerold. 

“The king is busy all day meanwhile the princess is bored and lonely.” The knight told them with annoyance in his tone. 

Aemon thought about it for a second. Dany had been getting worse lately. She had also told him many times that she missed him and was unhappy she didn’t have anyone to play with. Perhaps a friend would be good. Ser Jaime always knew what was best for Dany. When the knight had first taken to following her around, he had been worried. He didn’t want his friend to get hurt. But Dany adored her and she forgave Ser Jaime for killing her father so Aemon had decided she had a good reason and had told him he forgave him too. The knight eyes had gotten red and he had fled from the room after that conversation. He made up his mind. 

“I think Dany needs a friend.” He spoke loudly over the bickering at the table. All eyes looked at him and Ser Jaime smiled smugly. 

“I will take her out today and see if she finds a girl to her liking, your grace.” Ser Jamie’s eyes sparkled as he spoke and Aemon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

The rest of the table looked at his disapprovingly but he just ate his fruit. He had gotten used to the looks of annoyance from his uncles every time he disagreed with them. 

“Not today you won’t. Today is Aemon’s name day and we will be staying here together.” His mother walked in speaking frustratedly and hitting Ser Jaime on the head with her knitting. 

Uncle Arthur looked at him with an arched brow. He had told them he didn’t want to celebrate his name day and he didn’t. It was the day he was born but also the day his mother died it seemed wrong to celebrate it. But his mother Ashara had not taken the news to heart and ignored him as she was prone to doing. Stating it was a mother’s job to not listen to her children. Dany followed in after their mother and smiled at him as he moved over and made room for her in his seat. She sat down and started picking through his fruit. Probably looking for strawberries he mused. She was obsessed with the little red fruit. He picked one up that he had found and set aside for her and handed it to her. She smiled widely at him and placed it in her mouth closing her eyes happily. Aemon shook his head in wonder. 

“I want Dany to go today. I’ll even go with her. I’ve been wanting to get outside for awhile and Ghost could use a run.” He stated still stuffing fruit in his mouth. His mother scowled at him but nodded. 

“If that is what you wish to do on your name day then fine. But no sneaking away from your uncles understand?” His mother asked him. 

“Yes mother.” He replied. His mother sent a nod back in his direction. 

“Where are we going?” Dany whispered to him. 

“Were going to go find you a friend.” He replied. 

“What do you mean?” She asked confused. 

“Were going to find an orphan at the market or a slave and set her free and then she can be your friend.” Aemon responded happily. Dany looked at him her mouth in an o. Aemon turned his attention to his uncle Gerold. 

“Did you send my letter?” He asked. 

“What letter?” Asked Uncle Arthur. Aemon didn’t respond and he looked to Gerold frustrated. 

“You need to train before you go to the market.” His uncle stated instead of prying further. 

“Okay.” He stated sitting up from his seat and walking to the training yard. 

The sand was hot already from the sun and Aemon began to sweat as soon as he stepped foot onto it. His uncle Arthur had walked over to where they kept the training swords and was currently looking through the ones there. His uncle walked back with two in his hands. 

“You’ve been wondering when I would teach you to fight like me. We start today.” His uncle stated handing both training swords to him and pointing at the straw man. 

Aemon walked over to the straw man and lifted his sword in his right hand. Before he had even struck his uncle had stopped him and critiqued his form. It took him three tired before he was able to even hit the dumby. Another five before his uncle would allow him to use his left hand. Before long Aemon was completely drenched in sweat and could barely lift his left arm. The sun was halfway through the sky when Uncle Arthur finally allowed him to stop and take a bath. He had then been told to head to Maester Aemon which is where he found himself sitting with Dany on the floor in front of a big chest. 

“What is this?” Aemon asked. 

“Something sacred to our house child.” The Maester replied his old hands fumbling with the latch of the chest. Dany moved forward to help him and gasped as the chest opened. Due to her being in front of him he couldn’t see. 

“What is it?” He asked trying to peer around her. 

“Oh Aemon!” She cried happily. At her cry he pushed around her and looked inside himself. 

“Dragon eggs?” He asked watching as Dany reached forward to them. 

There were four nessled within the chest. One black. One a deep green. One a dark blue and the last a pale white with red veins. The last called to him and he found himself moving forward on his own reaching for it as Dany reached for the black egg. He gasped when he felt the egg in his hands. 

“What do you feel children?” The Maester asked. 

“Its warm.” Aemon gasped out. 

“There’s something inside. Something moving.” Dany cried out laughing with joy. 

“You are true dragons my little hatchlings. Hand me the green egg.” The Maester asked.

“Are they alive?” Dany asked while handing the egg to the Maester. 

“They are, but no one knows how to hatch them. The practice was lost when the last dragon hatched. Many Targaryen’s drove themselves mad looking for the answer. You must not allow them to do so to you. They are treasures, but just that. Treat them carefully but do not expect them to hatch.” The Maester responded but Aemon could tell Dany was not listening. 

“Those three are yours Aemon to do whatever you wish with them.” He continued. 

“Thank you Maester.” Aemon whispered back hugging the old man. 

“Dany, Dany! You can keep the black and blue ones if you want.” He told her and watched her warm smile as she fled from the room clutching the eggs to her. 

His uncle laughed behind him. But Aemon was curious and followed her to his room. He was confused as to why she would choose his room but when he entered, he saw why. There sat Dany her hands in the fire placing the eggs inside the fireplace. She motioned for him to give her his while he stood in shock at what he was seeing. She was putting her hands in the fire but they weren’t burning. It didn’t make sense. She was incredible. Dany came to him and took his egg from his hands. She then placed it on the fire and stared for a long while before walking back to him.

“Can we go to the Market now?” She asked quizzically. 

Margaery:  
Her uncle was visiting. It was apparently an odd time to visit according to her grandmother. Her grandmother was in a mood lately. Apparently, the king had all but laughed at the idea of betrothing his heir to her. At first Margaery had been hurt. Why would he snub her? Certainly, he could not do much better. The only other major house with a daughter of age was the Starks and the king could not mean to betroth his heir to a lesser house. It was not as if she was horrible to look at and her mother birthed four healthy children three of which were male. The crown prince could do much worse. Her mind had been filled with hateful thoughts of the Starks. Her grandmother had raved about the heathen tree worshipers and Margaery had agreed. Until she thought about Jon Snow. Then she felt guilty. He was from the north. Sure, he lived in Essos but his family was northern and he worshiped trees and was not a heathen. She missed her friend. She had only known him the better of five months before they parted but she felt as if he was part of her. She had never had a friend who was so kind but so intelligent. She had never known anyone to beat her brother in combat. Her brother however loathed the Snow boy even though he didn’t know him, just for beating him on the training yard. She was still thinking to herself as she walked in the garden when she about ran into her uncle. 

“Ah Margaery, just the little rose I was wanting to see. I have something for you. Best keep it from your grandmother dear.” Her uncle spoke in a sly tone. 

“Yes uncle?” She replied holding out her hand. 

Her uncle dropped a thick scroll into her waiting palm and Margaery was confused. Her uncle did not wait to answer her questions however and all but trotted away from her. She made her was to a bench by a large bush of roses. She looked at the scroll, turning it over in her hands trying to figure out what it was. When she had no luck, her unraveled the ties and began to read. 

Hydrangea,   
I apologize for not sending you something sooner and for leaving suddenly. I wish I could explain why I had to go but my uncle will be reading this I’m sure before he sends it off and I doubt he would allow me. I am safe in Essos now. No one will be able to find me. I have gained another two uncles. One is my mothers’ brother the other, well I still don’t know how to feel about him. But Dany loves him. He makes her happy and she is not often happy these days. She has horrible dreams about, well I’m not really sure what about. But she says she’s burning buildings in them and that I am helping her. I’m afraid. Why would I want to burn a building? Why would I want to hurt anyone? I cannot understand. I miss talking to you. You would know what to say to make me feel better or you would laugh and make me laugh too. 

I am getting better with the sword. My uncle has started to allow me to train both hands. I believe your brother stands no chance against me now. It is my birthday. They all want to celebrate but this is the day my mother died. The day I killed her. I do not want to celebrate my mother’s death. 

I miss you Hydrangea. I miss my friend. I hope I will be able to see you again soon. Not this coming tournament. But the next perhaps. It is a bad time for me to come to Westeros. The Lannister’s still rave over the loss of Ser Jaime as the Starks rave over the loss of Benjen Stark. The seas are too dangerous too. The rebellion and all not to mention the pirates. There have been pirate wars off the coast of Bravos so I have no idea if my letter will even get to you. I will send another in a few months to be sure you’ve at least heard from me. I cannot bare the idea of you forgetting me. 

Jon Snow. 

Margaery smiled as she read the words. She had dearly missed her friend. However, in her delight she had not noticed her grandmother’s eyes that had followed her nor her coming to sit beside her on the bench. Margaery jumped when she felt her sit next to her. She quickly tried to hide the scroll but her grandmother plucked it out of her hands. Her grandmother looked at it curiously. 

“How does one gain uncles my dear do they just show up out of thin air?” Her grandmother muttered under her breath. Margaery knew better than to reply to a statement like that. 

“So, your uncle is smuggling you letters from a northern bastard living over in Essos. A very well-informed bastard it seems as well. You wouldn’t happen to know why he would be doing such a thing would you my dear?” Her grandmother asked pointedly. 

“I did meet him at uncles castle. Perhaps their families are friends.” Margaery responded. 

“Hmmm. Perhaps. Tell me more about your friend my dear. I would like to get to know the boy who has so very much of my favorite flowers attention.” Her grandmother looked at her and Margaery knew she would not take no for an answer. 

“He is kind and a good fighter,”

“No no not that sort of thing my dear. His parents. Who are his parents?” She asked.

“His parents are dead. Although he calls his Aunt his mother because she raised him.” Margaery told her. 

“Do you know how he knows uncle Hightower?” Her grandmother asked again. 

“I think one of his uncles knows him or is family I am not sure grandmother.” Margaery replied worried she was betraying her friend by telling her grandmother so much about him. 

“Lord Hightower has no family. Unless.” Her grandmothers’ eyes widened. 

“What name do they call him. When you said they had another name for him what is it?” Her grandmother asked frantically. 

“I cannot remember grandmother.” Margaery and it was true she could not remember exactly what it was. 

“Was it an animal, was there more than one. Think little one please.” Her grandmother begged her. 

“They called him an animal sometimes but usually a name I couldn’t understand. Sometimes they spoke in words I couldn’t understand.” 

Her grandmother started to speak in a language she didn’t understand. 

“Like that little one?” Her grandmother asked and Margaery nodded. It was exactly like that. 

“The name, was is Aegon?” Margaery shook her head, no that wasn’t right. 

“Daemon, Viserys, Rhaegar, Jaeharys,” Margaery shook her head to each one. 

“Oh… what else would they name the child…. Aemon, Aemon the dragonknight?” Her grandmother asked. 

“Yes.” Margaery stated afraid. 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth her grandmother started laughing. She laughed and laughed until Margaery started getting worried.

“You would befriend him. You are my sweetest rose. You have done very well. Very well indeed. Go write a letter back I will make sure your uncle sends it off to the proper place. I promise you dear.” Her grandmother told her standing up and walking swiftly off out of the garden. 

Margaery stared at her grandmother as she went feeling sick to her stomach. She had betrayed her friend. She worried. Would he be angry?

Olenna Tyrell:  
Oh, she was amused. Very amused. Her Margaery figuring out the only bastard in the world that was worth something. Her little rose gaining the eye of a royal bastard. That she could work with. Circumstances in the capital were not what she was hoping for. Her proposal had been laughed at by the king. He would not consider her rose for queen only a wolf. She was furious. Absolutely furious at the king and the king’s hand but she was also now furious to of lord Hightower. How could he keep something so important to himself? She had to find out through an eight-year-old. She tore through the hall. The best she was able in her old age having to be propped up by her cane. She dragged a solider through the hall after her. She had chosen an elderly one. One that would not be able to hear what was being said within the room. She didn’t bother to knock on the door she just let herself in closing the door hard after her. 

“You’ve been keeping things from me Lord Hightower.” She seethed as she spoke walking to his desk and sitting down upon the chair opposite him. 

“Whatever do you mean Lady Tyrell.” Lord Hightower asked arching a brow at her. 

“Don’t Lady Tyrell me Lord Hightower. You’ve set my granddaughter up with a royal bastard on the run.” She snarled out. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven’t set your granddaughter up with anyone. I swear on my honor as a Hightower.” He stated back to her. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know your brother was with that bastard. That’s why you housed them. Why else would your brother bring a northern looking child with violet eyes to your doorstep.” She stated. 

“He could be Lady Ashara’s bastard. There were rumors she had a tryst with Brandon Stark.” He replied. 

“Posh! The kingsguard wouldn’t lie. Otherwise they would be guarding Viserys in Essos. Well maybe Ser Arthur would stay with his sister but I doubt your brother would.” She replied. The lord sighed at her placing his hand down his face. 

“Lady Tyrell. I have sworn an oath, you understand.” He spoke tiredly. 

“Well unswear. I need answers. Before I can support this child, I must know what and who he is.” She pointedly stated. 

“I cannot my lady. However, I can send a letter stating you are interested in meeting with them. It is their choice what they would share with you. I know for a fact that they are refusing to meet with your son. They do not trust in him. They are also refusing all betrothals.” He stated. 

“Hmph! They aren’t complete fools then. Send your letter. I will meet with them and keep my son out of it for now.” She spoke. 

“Very well my Lady.” He replied taking out a quill. 

She watched him write the letter before leaving the rooms. She looked at the guard outside her door and surmised that he was none the wiser. She allowed him to leave his post and went to go find her granddaughter. They was much to prepare her for. Much a Targaryen queen would be required to know. Her granddaughter would have to learn the language of the Targaryen’s. The proper houses and who was most loyal. There was much to be taught. 

She would have preferred not to place a bastard on the throne over a true born son but she supposed there was a reason. People had been whispering to her that the boy had been removed from his sisters’ company because he was a danger to her. That would not be a king worthy of her daughter no. She would allow her men to fight to put a bastard on the throne. A bastard king that would make her Margaery his queen would be better than no queen at all. Besides she would take a Targaryen on the throne over a Baratheon. If she was to declare first for the bastard then the Reach would be in the best of graces unlike their current standing in the capital. Yes, this would work very well for her.


	17. Arthur/Aemon

Ser Arthur:  
He woke to smoke filling his lungs. Where it came from, he could not identify. Quickly he roused himself from bed and grabbed dawn. He strapped the sword to his waist and ran through the house. He met his lord Commander in the hall and watched the man cough for a good few moments before he spoke. 

“We have to find the king!” The lord commander cried. 

They tore through the halls and up the steps to the king’s chambers. Only to find them empty. Arthur looked out the window to see if they had gathered attention only to see the King and the Princess in the gardens huddled together with the white wolf. 

“The king is safe in the gardens but unguarded.” Arthur called to Ser Gerold. 

Gerold moved to leave the room and head to the children but Arthur stopped. 

“I need to find Ashara!” He cried to the knight and watched the man nod to him. 

Arthur tore through the house. He cried his sisters name but could hear nothing in response. He ran into her room and found her huddled in the corner coughing up smoke. He pulled her up off the ground and leaned her weight on him. Quickly he moved from the room and started down the stairs. Fire erupted all around him and a beam fell in his way. He lifted his sister over the beam and moved over himself. He rushed from the manse as quickly as he could bearing his sister. They made it to the gardens and Arthur looked around. He saw the king huddled with the princess who was crying. He saw each of his brothers. Ser Oswell with a burned sleeve and arm. It would need to be treated as soon as possible. He was still coughing as he looked around his group. His sister had moved to lean on the Stark boy whose wolf was circling protectively around his king. Perhaps his sister had a type. He made out the red woman sitting close to the burning house praying frantically. He didn’t see the Maester. He must have come to the conclusion at the same time as the princess because she jumped from the ground and the king’s arms to stare at the fire. 

“Uncle Aemon! Uncle Aemon is still in the house.” The little girl cried. 

The king jumped off the ground as she cried. He watched the two look into the fire and then back at each other. No. He thought to himself. Don’t do it. The princess started to move running back towards the manse. The king moved to follow her and Arthur leapt forward trying to block his way. The boy’s wolf moved between them however and the king followed the princess into the fire. Arthur hit his knees starting at the manse. It was completely aflame. There was no way they would make it back out. He watched Ser Jaime attempt to walk through the door only to be thrown away by flames leaving his legs burned. The knight walked frantically in front of the fire back and forth muttering to himself. He watched as his brothers stood in shock and Benjen Stark cried. He watched as his sister clung to the Stark for dear life. Oh, his sister who raised the babes. How would she live without them? A terrible screeching sound rang from the fire in front of them. It was followed by a terrified scream. The princesses scream he knew it. His sister crumbled to the ground screaming a sound Arthur didn’t know was possible. It was so heartbroken tears formed in his eyes. His sisters’ screams were soon followed by an eerie howl from the white wolf. 

He kneeled at the side of the burning house standing there for hours watching the fire burn out. After awhile he moved to hold Ashara. He was worried about her. The children gave her purpose and now she was without one. He should send her back to Starfall. She could help them raise Ned. Ned was born just four years ago and had no mother. Ashara could find purpose again there. He could drop her off in Starfall before heading to serve Viserys with his brothers. Arthur shivered at the thought. More years serving a mad king. The fire had all but gone out as he had sat thinking. He couldn’t think of anything else. He wouldn’t let himself think of the little boy he had helped raise. The child he had watched being born. The child whose mother, his princess, the woman he loved placed in his arms. The child he swore to protect for her. Now all that was left of his dreams for his king was lying in the rubble. The wolf moved forward sniffing through the mass. He stopped suddenly and started digging through the rubble. The black wolf came to join him and Arthur was curious. What could be down there? He stepped forward and came to where the animals were digging. Impossible. No one could have survived that he reminded himself. He watched as a small opening was beginning to be made and he could see that there was something like a cave structure. He looked down into it and was shocked with what he saw. Carefully he helped move rubble until he could pull the princess from it. He then did so with the Maester. Lastly with Gerold’s help he was able to move a beam off of his king. 

“Is he okay? He pushed me away and then the beam fell on him!” Daenerys cried frightened. 

“He will be fine.” Arthur spoke lifting the boy from the ground. 

It was then when all three were safe that Arthur allowed himself to really look, to really be shocked by what he saw. Clinging to the each of the Targaryens was a dragon. Real dragons. There would be no hiding Aemon now. They would have to go back. They would have to go home. There would be no other way. 

Aemon:  
They had him abed on a ship before he had even woken. To where he wasn’t given an answer just home. They said they were taking them home. Whatever that meant. Apparently, he had been asleep for the better of a week due to his injuries. He had cracked several ribs and was being detained to his bed because of it. He was not even allowed to stand. He was most unhappy. It had been going on this way for months now. At least he had company. Dany had spent every day next to him reading and helping with his dragon. She however had become quite obsessed with the last dragon egg. The dark blue egg had not hatched with the rest and she was worried there was something wrong with the dragon inside it. She could feel it just as he could but it wasn’t awake. She spent days staring at it. When they docked, she would have to find a library and sit down there for awhile but she had no books on the ship unfortunately. He felt a lurch and was surprised when he uncle entered his room. 

“Were here.” He spoke happily. 

“Where are we?” He asked. 

“You’ll see.” He told him with a sly smile. 

His uncle Arthur pulled him from the bed and helped him walk up to the deck. When he hit the light, he stood dumbfounded. There rising from the rock was a black castle. It had dragons carved into the sides and stood so high in the sky there seemed more than a thousand steps to the castle. 

“Dragonstone.” He breathed out and looked around. 

He saw Dany ahead of him her mouth open wide in awe of the sight. 

“I thought Stannis Baratheon held Dragonstone?” He questioned. 

“He does. We will hide right under his nose. There are caves here to hide the dragons where nowhere else can.” Uncle Arthur replied to him. 

His uncle covered his head and led him down from the ship. Ghost traveled close behind him offering his support. He found walking to be harder than he would have thought. His chest ached. He hoped the dragons stayed quiet in their cages. They had constructed the cages hastily but they did the job. He walked from the ship in a daze. His uncles apparently knew where they were going however and took them strait to a strip of beach that was well hidden from the majority of town. It was close to the coast and Aemon could see the caves in the distance. This would be his new home. This was the home of his ancestors.


	18. Aemon/Jaime/Daenerys

Aemon:  
He woke to a scream. Quickly he pulled himself upright and turned towards the sound. It was early morning and light peaked through the windows enough for him to see clearly. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Dany was kneeling up in the bed looking at her hand. It was red with blood. He looked around for a sign of injury but found none. Only a puddle of blood on his mattress. 

“Ill go get the Maester.” He called to her hurrying out of bed and to the door. 

“Get mother Aemon please.” Dany called back to him and he frowned but nodded back at her. He tore through the halls running. When he reached the breakfast table he was out of breath. He took a few gulps of air before starting to speak. 

“Dany’s bleeding. She needs the Maester and mother she wants mother!” He cried worriedly. 

His mother stood from the table and hurried out the room and up to his. His maester uncle walked slowly after her using a cane. 

“Where was she bleeding?” Asked Ser Jaime worriedly. 

“I don’t know. I couldn’t see but there a big spot of blood on the mattress and her hand was all red.” He cried out sitting in a chair with a huff. 

His uncles around the table looked at eachother and chuckled. The smiled as they did so and looked entirely too happy for the situation in his opinion. Even Ser Jaime looked pleased. 

“Why are you laughing? Dany’s hurt!” He cried angerly. 

“She’s not hurt little king she’s just bleeding you know what that means?” Uncle Gerold looked at him pointedly. He did not in fact know what that meant other than that she obviously was hurt. 

“It means she can bare children.” Uncle Oswell spoke happily. 

Aemon looked at them with an o. It didn’t make much sense in his mind. His Dany had to bleed to carry a child. That was irrational. Why was that such a good thing anyway? He wasn’t sure he wanted a baby around he had seen them at the markets and they cried an awful lot. He liked little children but having one around would get in the way. It would keep everyone up and then he would be tired in lessons. It was bad enough waking to Dany’s Dragon dreams as Maester Aemon called them. 

“Why is that such a good thing then?” He asked the table confused. 

“Well it means she can get married.” Ser Arthur started to speak. 

“I don’t want her to get married.” He countered annoyed. If she got married, she would leave and he rather liked having Dany around. She was his best friend. They shared everything together and lately he wanted to be around her all the time. No, he wouldn’t allow it. She was not going anywhere. 

“It would make a good alliance.” William Darry stated trying to diffuse his anger. 

“No! Dany isn’t going anywhere!” He cried out angerly standing from the table. 

“Your right. Dany will be staying here I promise.” His uncle Arthur told him. 

Aemon looked around the table and knew they were keeping something from him. They looked too pleased. Too comfortable. They looked like they knew something he didn’t. Like they had been preparing for this. He frowned at them frustrated. 

“Why don’t you go practice swords or read a book about Westeros Aemon.” His uncle Benjen told him trying to mediate the situation. 

Aemon looked around the room once again and noted the pleading look on his uncle’s face. Alright he thought to himself and left the room. He wasn’t going to go practice or read however. He needed answers. Usually he would ask his Uncle Aemon but he was busy and Aemon wasn’t sure he would know. So, he went to the only other place he knew he could find answers. He went to the rooms of the red woman. He had only spoken to the red woman a few times and each time left him worried and confused. She scared him. She knew things no one could know but yet she did. He knocked on the door and was met with silence. He was about to turn away when the door opened. On the other side stood the red woman. She motioned for him to enter her rooms and he did so. There were braziers filled with fire at every corner of the room. There was also a huge fireplace roaring. Aemon was hot he couldn’t believe someone could live in such heat. 

“What is it you seek?” The red woman asked him tilting her head as she did so in a curious manner. 

“I want to know what’s so important about Dany being able to have children.” He told her frustration in his voice. 

“That is simple you could have asked your guards or the girl herself if you wanted the answer to that. What do you really want to know?” She asked him. 

“That is what I want to know!” He cried frustrated. 

“Alright my king. But I do not need the fires for this answer. Your aunt is now able to bear children. She could bare an heir. It means they will be forcing her to sleep separately from you from here on out. Unless they mean to marry you to her.” The red woman looked at him pointedly. 

“Marry? I can’t marry I’m too young. I don’t want to be married.” He spoke. 

“I agree you are much too young. You are just beginning to hold interest in girls. However, they will push for her to marry someone most likely you and if you wish to keep her around you will have to concede. Now are you sure you didn’t come here for other answers? Perhaps insight into the dreams you and your aunt have?” She asked. 

Aemon looked at her curiously how could she know about the dreams. They speak of Dany’s but he has never said a word about his visions of Ghost. 

“What do you know of my dreams?” He asked. 

“You dream as your companion. Sometimes even as your dragon. You have the blood of the first men. You are a Stark, a warg. You can enter the mind of another creature and perhaps shape its will with training.” She told him. 

“You mean I could control an animal?” He asked confused. 

“With proper training yes. But I know of no one to train you except beyond the wall of ice. If you want to learn you will have to go beyond the wall. But there are many dangers lurking on the other side I would not recommend it.” She spoke in a soft tone. 

Aemon thought for a moment. Would it be worth it to go to the wall? Would he be able to control other creatures? That could be a huge advantage in the wars to come. 

“Your aunts dreams are more complex in order to understand them I would need the fires. I would need your help.” She spoke. 

“What do you need?” He asked and watched as she picked up a small knife and walked towards him. He was afraid for a moment before the woman pulled at his locks of hair and cut some from his head.   
“Come to the fire.” She spoke throwing his hair into one of the braziers. 

He walked forward and watched as weird shapes developed in the flames. Shapes of direwolves tearing through men. A man laughing on a throne as a girl is hurt. Castles burning from dragon flame. More and more images began to surface and Aemon has to tear his eyes away stunned. 

“What did you see?” The red woman asked. 

“I saw my wolf with other wolves tearing through bodies in armor. I saw a merciless king and castles aflame. I saw men like skeletons with glowing eyes and a wall of ice with people clambering up it, running. They were running away from the skeletons with glowing eyes.” He stated looking at her confused. 

“The long night stirs. The great evil comes alive. That is who they are running from. You will have many great battles to fight in your future. Some you will win others you will lose.” She told him in an eerie voice. 

“What of the burning castles. Dany said she had a dream of us riding our dragons burning houses and castles to the ground. Is that what is going to happen? Is that what we will do if I marry her?” He asked unsettled. 

“There are many great tragedies in war my king. Sometimes you must show mercy sometimes you must show strength. If one doesn’t not bend perhaps burning is the only answer. I would not worry I have seen you do a great many things in the fires as has your aunt I suspect. I have seen a better world. One where children are not starving as the rich gorge themselves. Perhaps sacrifices are needed to create this world.” She told him with a sad smile. 

Aemon looked to her. Thanked her for her help and left the room. He left it perhaps more confused than when he entered it. However, he knew one thing for sure things were about to become different. 

Ser Jaime:  
As soon as Aemon was heard stomping up the steps the men began to talk rapidly. It was hard for Jaime to keep up. It was obvious they had been waiting for this day and he could have rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm. 

“We must find a sept.” Ser Oswell spoke quickly. 

“I agree. They must marry. An alliance would be preferable but the king is attached enough to her to create heirs and he would not stand for her being sent away. It solidifies his claim regardless. However, perhaps waiting a year or so would be better. Aemon is not like other boys his age he has not yet discovered the call of a woman.” Ser Arthur spoke and Jaime nodded, see here a man who sees sense. 

“No, they must marry as soon as possible.” Ser Gerold ordered. 

“Perhaps they marry and simply continue as they have been. Sharing a bed eventually there will be an heir if they continue in that way. The princess is quite besotted with him.” William Darry noted and Jaime could see the logic in that. 

“It is paramount they marry. The maester has been very serious on the subject. That if we want to remain in control of the dragons, we need dragon blood on the throne. Still they should marry if only so we can start to gather alliances. We have been waiting to speak to the queen of thorns until Aemon was married so she could not ask for her daughter to be queen.” Jon Connington stated. 

“We will have to show the Tyrells the dragons then in order to gain support.” William Darry responded. 

“Even then it may not be enough. I hear the king still has not set a bethroal for the crown prince. It is known he favors the Stark girl but Jon Arryn might make him see sense.” Ser Arthur reminded them. 

“It matters not the usurper’s hold on the throne is secure at the moment even though we know he has no true heirs.” Ser Oswell looked at him pointedly. 

“People also whisper that the usurper might set the queen aside since she hasn’t birthed another child since the princess.” Jon Connington enlightened them and Jaime’s ears perked up. His sister might be free soon? He couldn’t believe it. 

“The roses could hope their daughter would sit the throne.” Ser Arthur spoke suddenly bringing Jaime out of his own head. 

“We know nothing for certain. But the children must marry within the moons turn.” Ser Gerold ordered. 

“You cannot be serious. They are both too young.” Jamie responded. 

“Younger woman have been brides before Ser Jaime.” William Darry responded. 

“But you will push them for a child, for an heir before they are even ready to understand what that means. For land sakes you still call them children!” Jaime cried.

“They are young but they will learn.” Ser Gerold responded. 

“Fine. They learn. Then what? The princess then queen births a child only to die right after? We all know the dangers of woman giving birth too young or too old. Does her safety not matter to you?” Jaime cried angrily. 

“Of course, it matters.” Ser Arthur cut in. 

“She is a princess we do this for the king. The king needs allies. We will speak with the queen of thorns at the tourney the Tyrells are holding a few moons from now. The king needs an heir in order to reconquer the kingdoms. They will marry within the moons turn and that is that. Someone find a loyal septon and a sept. Ser Arthur you will inform Ashara who can tell the children.” Ser Gerold stated before rising from the table and leaving the room. 

“You can’t be serious.” Jaime said but no one commented. 

His mentor however looked over at him with sad eyes. At least one man here wasn’t sold on the idea he thought to himself. He was frustrated he felt like screaming. At least he wouldn’t have to stand by as Aemon hurt the girl. That gave him some sense of relief. He could see their logic but shouldn’t the decision be the kings. O, perhaps Jaime could stop this after all. All he needed to do was find the king.

Dany:  
She was getting married. She was two and ten and she was getting married when Aemon was only four and ten. She was getting married to the man she loved. If he could really be called a man. They were both young it seemed. Her best friend, her Aemon, her soon to be husband was not happy with their marriage. Not at all. How he had raved when their mother had told them. Apparently, Ser Jaime had gotten to him before her mother and well had told him the realities of marriage. Aemon had no interest in any of those things. In fact, he plainly refused. He refused to create a child with her. If he had not explained to her why while she cried at night after he had said so she would have been offended. But his reasonings only made her want one all the more. He was afraid for her. Both their mothers died giving birth to them and apparently it was more dangerous to have a babe at her age because she was so young. It was for that reason that Aemon refused. It had taken four months of pleading from their uncles until Aemon had agreed. She knew he had agreed partially because if he did not then they would not be able to attend the tourney at Highgarden two moon turns from now. She knew Aemon longed to see his friend this rose, Margaery. She was quite happy he would be safely married to her when they finally met again. So, the only thing she was really saddened of is that their dragons must remain in their caves for the ceremony. They had grown large. They now stood bigger than horses. It was hard to get them to remain in the caves during the day but somehow Aemon had managed it. They flew at night and Dany could not wait until she could fly upon her dragons back. Balerion was a beautiful dragon. He was dark as night with red veins and high spikes. He was the fiercest of their dragons. 

Dany looked down at her hands sadly and took another look in the looking glass. She had to agree with her mother she did look rather good. Her mother had apparently been working on this dress for a long time knowing that she would get married soon. It was red with cream and gold thread running through it. The neck was a mild cut and the sleeves were long. One the hem there were a multitude of flying dragons sewn in red and gold. Her mother had braided her hair into pleats and then pulled them back into a style that showed off her long neck. She looked like a Targaryen and she had never been happier. She loved that they had been waiting until after the wedding to die her hair black so she could attend the tourney. 

Her mother came to get her and smiled as she saw her. She stepped out onto the street with a cape covering her hair and dress. The walk to the sept was short and she felt relieved when she saw Aemon near the septon. Ser Jaime found her side and helped her walk down the aisle towards Aemon. She was in a daze she barely made out the words being said. Her stomach fluttered with excitement and joy. She watched as Aemon leaned in and kissed her softly. It was different than all of their other kisses. Aemon was prone to giving her a kiss on her forehead when she did something particularly humorous or before bed, he would sometimes peck her cheek before allowing her to cuddle into him. They left the sept and Aemon helped her cover her head and didn’t back away when she gripped hard on his arm. They sat to dinner and she smiled when her mother offered her lemon cakes one of her favorites. However, she could only nibble on the food before her. Part of her was afraid. Her mother had explained very vividly what being married meant for her and how she must behave. It was her duty to provide an heir to the throne. The sooner Aemon had an heir the sooner they could start their conquest of Westeros and she would be a true queen. She wouldn’t have to wear a hood everywhere. She would be free and her dragons would be free also. Before long it was time for bed and She tried to ignore the looks the men at the table were giving her. She tired but failed. She knew her duty she would not fail them. 

As it turned out it was not up to her. For as soon as they entered the room Aemon made to change his clothes and fell into their bed. She frowned and followed him to the bed waiting. But he made no move just hid his face in the pillows. She was frustrated. How was she to bare an heir if he did not, well if he had not interest in making one. She rolled into bed pulling the furs over her and motioning for Ghost to climb up after her. She tried to cuddle into Aemon but he resisted her and curled into himself instead. This was not what was supposed to happen. She knew that. Had she done something wrong. She couldn’t understand. She knew Aemon cared for her and he often remarked on her beauty. She couldn’t understand and lay awake all night trying to understand. 

She woke in the morning to find Aemon gone. When she walked down to breakfast her mother smiled at her sadly and motioned for her to sit. Her uncle Jaime and Uncle Gerold were sitting there as well. They looked at her curiously and Daenerys felt ashamed. She looked back at her mother after chewing a particularly hard piece of pear. Her mother said nothing so she continued to eat. 

“Well girl. Could you carry an heir?” Her uncle Gerold asked her and she nearly choked on her fruit. 

She watched as Jaime glared at the elderly knight and patted her on the back comfortingly. She felt her mothers gaze on her as she made to speak. However, no words would come out. She had failed in her duty. She knew Ser Jaime would be pleased. He had pushed for them to wait for the wedding until she was older and could bare an heir with less consequences. Instead of speaking she shook her head no. She watched as both her mother and Ser Jaime breathed breaths of relief. However, her uncle Gerold looked very disappointed in her. He stood from the table abruptly and walked out of the room. Dany felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She didn’t know what to do. 

“Go play on the beach with Ser Jaime my little dragon. Ill talk to your uncles.” Her mother told her giving her a small smile. 

Dany rose from the table and Ser Jaime followed her to the garden. Tears kept falling from her eyes as she walked along the surf. 

“Are they angry with me?” She asked Jaime looking up at him. 

“No, they aren’t angry. They are disappointed.” He told her sadly. 

“I did exactly what mother told me. But Aemon is acting weird.” She spoke confused. 

“They expect something of you two that you aren’t ready for. They would push you to become something you aren’t don’t listen to them. As for Aemon. He is confused too and afraid. I don’t think he wants an heir. It’s frightening to him.” Ser Jaime responded. Dany thought for a moment. It seemed reasonable. 

“How can I make him want an heir?” She asked him worriedly. 

“You can’t. But perhaps you can speak to him and tell him how you feel. But do you wish for a child or just to please my brothers?” Ser Jaime asked her. 

“I don’t know. It is my duty to produce an heir.” She repeated. 

“Fuck duty. Your Queen. Do what you want not what others tell you to.” Her knight answered. 

She looked at him wearily. That makes sense she thought. I am Queen. Aemon is king if he doesn’t want a child shouldn’t I do as he wishes? She was confused. She spent the entire day thinking over her situation before nightfall. After dinner she brought herself to her and Aemon’s rooms. She saw him fiddling with a knife sitting on the side of the bed. She closed the door and walked to him stopping to pet Ghost as she went. She sat beside Aemon on the bed and watched as he physically turned from her. 

“Aemon?” She asked and received no response from him. 

“Why do you shun me. You never have before. Now I am your wife you no longer like me? Do I displease you somehow?” She asked and watched as his face turned to her and his jaw dropped in disbelief. 

“You don’t displease me Dany.” He spoke softly stopping his fiddling. 

“Then why do you shun me? Why do we not do as married couples do?” She asked him again. 

“I don’t shun you. I just feel weird. I want to do that. I think I have for awhile but. I don’t know Dany it feels weird. Everyone wants something from us. I hate it. Plus, Ser Jaime is right its not good for you to do so, so young. It could hurt you. My mother was even three years older than you and she fell to the birthing bed. Your mother was grown and she also fell. I don’t want you to go away. I couldn’t stand living here with just our mother and our uncles. I don’t want you to leave me.” Aemon stated softly. 

“Oh. You do not dislike me?” She stated. 

“No Dany. How could I dislike you? You’re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Plus, you’re my best friend. I could only be happier if my other friend was here as well.” He spoke.

“Ser Jaime said we are king and queen we shouldn’t let others tell us what to do.” She reiterated. Bristling slightly when he mentioned his flower. 

“Maester Aemon said the same thing. He told me to kill the boy so I could become a man. I’m not sure what exactly he means but I think I need to start making decisions. Everyone does it for us and they care for us and I love them but if I’m king it should be my decision not theirs.” Aemon stated strongly. 

“I agree.” She smiled up at him pulling on one of his curls to diffuse the tension in the room. 

At her motion he lifted his hand and pulled on one of her braids. She laughed as he did so but her laughed dropped off as she looked at the serious look on his face. She stopped moving worried. Aemon places his hand on her cheek and leaned into her. She closed her eyes and waited. He kissed her then. Soft and unsure at first before she felt pressure against her lips. The moment was over quickly and she opened her eyes to Aemon smiling softly at her moving his hand to pull through her braids once more. Aemon cared for her she was sure after that moment. He cared so much he would not hurt her would not risk her life. She felt her heart fill with some emotion she was unsure of. As she fell asleep that night happy wrapped up in Aemon’s arms once again knowing that things were about to change.


	19. Aemon

Aemon:  
“We are going to the tourney and I will talk to Lady Tyrell.” He stated looking around the table. 

“Alright.” Ser Arthur replied while the other men around the table looked at him in disbelief. 

He had been working up to making a stand for near two months now. Dany had been helping him make slight changes and demands of the guard moving for him to take some control over his situation. However now he fully taking control and he realized it would be a shock especially to his Uncle Gerold who he knew had been leading them so far. Ser Jaime had been wonderful. He had helped them learn what was happening through his meetings the adults were having. He was slightly afraid of what their reaction would be but his Uncle Arthur’s made him less so. Although he had always figured his uncle would be the easiest to get to listen to him. For all his uncles faults he off of the training ground tending to ask him more of what he would like allowing him to make more decisions. 

“And for what reasons do you wish to do so.” Asked Jon Connington. 

“Its time for me to start acting like a king.” He stated. 

“And part of that is speaking and listening to advisors which is now why I advise you against meeting with the Queen of Thorns.” Jon Connington told him. 

“Why. Would it not mean more to her for her to meet me?” He questioned. 

“It would and that is part of the reason as to why I tell you not to. Firstly, it will give her a set of importance, let her know how badly we need her. Second, you have no experience with political dealings. Starting with the woman known for being that shrewdest and more difficult political player might not be the way to go. Third, she will ask more of you if you go than if we do. She will ask you for more than we have the ability to give at the moment.” He lord stated plainly. Aemon thought for a moment about what he had said. 

“I agree your grace. The Queen of Thorns will be less demanding if one of us handles the meeting. If you do her curiosity will push, her to test you.” His uncle Arthur stated. 

“If she finds out your marriage is unconsummated, she will demand an annulment and your marriage to her granddaughter.” Uncle Gerold interrupted. 

“Perhaps you will meet with lady Tyrell but I believe it is past time we went to another tournament and I’ve decided to join the mlee while we are there.” 

Now that statement did not go over well. Even his mother looked at him stone eyed. They were displeased to say the least. He was going to have to fight them on it. He knew it but he wouldn’t do that now. Not when Dany was waiting for him for her lesson in their caves. No, they could argue about it amongst themselves and he would leave them to it. He turned from the room ignoring his Uncles calls. 

Aemon:  
It took them three months but he could finally see Highgarden in the distance. Dany had been jittery for the past few nights. He could feel her tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept telling him her dreams have started to change and he was worried about what that meant. She kept seeing men of ice. He knew there was more to it but she was reluctant to tell him and he couldn’t figure out why. He watched the castle come alive as they moved closer. He could see the various tents that were already set up for the event. He smiled as he looked to his wife and noticed her face staring in wonder. It was her first time on the mainland of their home country and she drank everything in. It was a joy to watch. It was midday when they finally made it to the castle. As the tents were being set up, he slipped away. Dany caught his eye as he did so and nodded to him. He had her permission. He made his way to the castle and watched as people entered. It was guarded as he remembered it and he was able to sneak in while the guard was speaking with another man. Really roses made horrible guards he would have to remember that for when he was king. He walked about the gardens admiring the view before he nearly stumbled into a young girl. The girl squeaked fearful at the sight of him. He smiled at her and tried to look unthreatening. 

“Arenna what is it?” A soft voice came from a bench peaking out of the corner. 

He stepped past the girl and into the view of the one who had spoken. A shallow gasp came from the one seated on the bench. 

“Arenna, I need more red thread do be a dear and fetch me some from my rooms.” 

“Jon Snow.” The girl spoke standing. 

She was tall. Almost as tall as he was. Her eyes were a golden brown that sparkled when she stated his name. Her hair flowed down her back in curls. It was a light brown a color that matched her eyes well. Her skin was colored by the sun and a great deal of it showed by the cut of the golden dress she wore. It was sleeveless. Suddenly Aemon had a hard time thinking of what he was going to say.

“How are you my friend. It has been many a year.” She spoke taking his arm and leading him down the twisting garden paths. 

“I am good.” He responded in a voice he thought sounded like he was being choked. 

“Just good. Tell me of your travels. You mentioned your wolf to me several times in your letters. I would love to see him.” She stated smiling. 

“Ghost is running in the woods. He will come back eventually.” He answered. 

“Ah he is off ridding my father of all his deer then. Whatever, shall my father do with the lords while they are here?” She chuckled out. 

“I’m sorry I can tell him to stay away.” He told her. 

“Oh no don’t bother. I jest. Now your travels. What of Essos?” She asked.

“I no longer live in Essos. There was a fire. It burned our home down we had to leave. Were living on Dragonstone for the time being.” He replied. 

“How dreadful. Dragonstone is said to be a dreary place.” She wondered aloud. 

“It’s not bad. Actually, it feels right living there. Like I belong. Dany and I explore the caves and we find odd objects. Here actually I had something made from the stone there. I thought you might like it.” He told her pulling something from his pocket. 

He handed the small piece to her. It made of dragonglass. He had found the stuff in the cave and asked a carver at the market to work with the material. The end result was a dainty carved hydrangea. Margaery looked at it closely with a smile. 

“I suppose you would rather a rose.” He stated motioning to her current necklace. 

Instead of answering she stepped closer to him and turned her face to his. She came closer and Aemon’s eyes widened. He relaxed as he felt her lips against his cheek. He imagined the things Dany would have screamed if she had kissed him. He should tell her about Dany. He knows he should. But he doesn’t. He can’t bring himself to. Margaery stepped back and continued walking motioning for him to follow. 

“I have been learning Valarian.” She spoke in the tongue and Aemon laughed. 

“Your quite good.” He responded smiling at her. 

“Are you still quite good with a sword?” She asked. 

“My uncle has been training me.” He answered. 

“Hmmmm. Let us test it shall we?” She told him walking off in another direction expecting him to follow. 

He did follow behind her with a smile as he did so. His friend was even more than he remembered her. Her letters had been few but he knew how intelligent she was and how she could spin a story. They made their way to the courtyard and she walked up to a group of boys. 

“Loras!” She called and a curly haired boy came running up to her with a training sword in his hand. 

“Jon Snow is here for your rematch brother.” Margaery told him motioning to him. 

They entire courtyard turned to him and he sighed. This is exactly what his uncle told him to avoid. Avoid drawing attention to yourself Aemon he had asked him. Loras looked at him and motioned for him to enter the training ring. He entered walking to the tourney swords and picking out two of the lighter ones. 

“You need two to fight? What do you think you’ll lose one so quickly?” A boy with brown hair and a self-satisfied heir asked. 

Aemon just shook his head and made his stance looking in Loras’s direction. He waited and was rewarded. The blond came rushing at him and Aemon was able to slip out of the way his right sword barley touching the boys. The boy caught himself and swung at his neck. Aemon quickly blocked with his right sword and twisted under their joined swords. The movement allowed his left sword to come to sit right against Loras’s neck. He tapped the boys neck softly and stepped back from him. The courtyard was silent. A soft clapping came from the crowd and Jon turned to see Margaery looking at him with a wicked smile on her face. The sound spurred the boy around the yard to speak. 

“Anyone else want a go?” He asked the crowd. 

“I’ll take you.” An auburn haired boy stated walking into the ring.

He nodded to the boy and waited for him to make a move. The boy however didn’t attack and Aemon was impressed. So he went on the offensive swinging his right sword low as his left moved towards the boys neck. The auburn haired boy surprised him by quickly deflecting both his blows and returning with one of his own. It was a half swing and he easily pareyed the blow. His opponent then stepped forward and tried to force him back. The movement was irksome and Aemon made a few blows to counteract it. The child fought like his uncle Benjen. Thinking of Benjen he turned his left sword towards the ground and placed it in the dirt. He then looked at the boy and swung three cuts in a row. After the second the boy was unable to keep up and found himself quickly on the ground. Aemon offered his hand to the boy and helped him to his feet. 

“You’re an awfully good swordsman.” The boy stated. '

“I take after my uncle I suppose.” He replied. 

“Blind luck I could take you any day.” An older boy walked up leaning on the other in a strange fashion. 

“Would you like to spar?” Aemon asked and the boy scoffed. 

“I don’t waste my time on bastards.” The older boy stated. 

“You’re a bastard?” The younger boy asked. 

“I’m Jon Snow.” He stated. 

“A northern bastard. You look northern.” The auburn haired boy stated. 

“I suppose I do.” Aemon answered. 

“I can’t believe a bastard would be so good with a sword.” The boy answered and Aemon made an unamused face as if to say really?

“Have you met many bastards?” He asked. 

“No.” The auburn haired boy answered. 

“Then how do you know they aren’t good with swords?” He asked. 

“Hey watch the way your speaking bastard. That’s Robb Stark.” The older boy hissed out. 

“Robb Stark.” He stated taking the boy in. The boy frowned at him for a second as if frustrated. 

“Come on Robb the bastard isn’t worth speaking to.” The older boy spoke.

“Your right Theon.” The boy, apparently a Stark stated looking at him as he walked away. 

Aemon decided he didn’t like the boy named Theon one bit and that the stark heir was a prejudice fool. His mood had soured but he tried not to let it get to him. He walked back over to Margaery and the two of them walked through the gardens once more catching up. They spoke for hours and Aemon started to feel underqualified. She had an heir about her something that made him feel inferior. He felt childish next to her. It pushed him in the next few days to watch the men his age and see how they carried themselves. He had never been around children his own age save Dany and she was a girl. He was taking one of these walks when he found a group of boys standing in a circle hitting something with their wooden swords. At first Aemon thought it was a dog or perhaps another animal and he felt sickened by the sight. Moving closer he realized it was actually a boy near his own age. Furry ripped through him. He moved closer to the group of boys before shouting at them. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just having some fun with piggy here.” A tall boy stated with a grin. 

“He doesn’t look like he’s having fun.” Aemon stated motioning to the boy lying in a ball on the ground. 

“Ahh he is we play all the time, can’t even defend himself.” Another boy stated laughing. 

“That’s cruel. Cut it out.” Aemon shook his head as he spoke disappointed. 

“Who are you to tell us to stop?” The tall boy glared at him. 

“Jon Snow.” He replied. 

“A bastard. Pft. Maybe we’ll play with you next.” 

The taller boy came at him with his tourney sword but Aemon ducked out of the way. Another boy came at him and he used a move his uncle had taught him to disarm the boy and take control of his sword. The other three boys that had been hitting the boy on the ground looked and him and then walked off shaking their heads. The two boys on the ground just glared at him. He walked to the boy who was all curled up and offered him his hand. He noticed as the boy stood that he was indeed large. Actually he was more than large he was huge. The boy looked at him unsure. 

“What’s your name?” He asked the boy. 

“Samwell Tarley.” He replied. 

“Why were they hitting you Samwell?” He asked again. 

“Oh they don’t mean it, its just I’m craven you see and I..” The boy trailed off in his explanation. 

“What do you mean your craven?” Aemon asked confused by what the boy was trying to convey.

“I can’t fight. I don’t like fighting.” He replied. 

“I can teach you if you want.” He offered. 

“Oh no I’ve had loads of swords masters try to teach me I’m just no good. Someone comes at me and all I want to do is run and hide.” He stated.

“Oh. Well that’s okay I suppose not everyone fights.” He offered to the boy. 

“Not in my family. My father needs a strong son. Not me. I prefer books to fighting and I could never kill a man.” The Tarly boy stated. 

“You know something Samwell. I don’t like fighting much either. I practice because my uncles demand I do. But I’d much rather be playing the harp or something different.” He told him. 

“But you’re a great fighter! You just fought those boys!” Samwell cried. 

“I suppose not everyone likes what they are good at.” He replied shrugging. 

“I do. I like reading and figuring out problems. My Maester says I’m a great learner and I read really well.” He stated happily. Aemon offered him a smile. 

“That’s wonderful Samwell.” He replied. 

“No. It’s not. After the tourney I have to head to the Nights Watch. They won’t have need of readers there.” He stated. 

“Why would you go to the nights watch? You’re a lord. Are you a third or fourth born son?” He asked. 

“No I’m my fathers first born. But Dickon is much better than me. You saw he’s the tall boy you fought.” Samwell replied. 

“That’s your brother?” Aemon gasped his eyes going wide. 

“Yes. So now you understand. I have to give up my claim to Horn Hill.” He stated. 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to become a Maester Samwell?” Aemon was highly confused this boys family seemed to be insane. If he had been a poor swordsman his uncles never would have left him neither would his mother. They cared for him. 

“It would but lords sons are supposed to make a donation and my father won’t waste money on me.” The boy stated looking down sadly. 

“So give up your claim and stay with your family.” 

“I can’t” He replied his voice shaky. 

“Why?” Aemon questioned. 

“I just can’t.” Samwell told him. 

“But why? Does your mother not want you at home would they make you marry and move away?” He asked. 

“My father said if I don’t leave as soon as we get back home that he will take me out hunting and I will have an unfortunate hunting accident.” The boy responded looking back up at Aemon.

Aemon took in a deep breath. He was adding the Lord of Horn Hill onto his list of Westerosi he didn’t like. So far it was Theon Grayjoy, the boy who kept calling him a bastard for no reason. Robb Stark wasn’t on his list but he wasn’t off it either. Samwell’s brother and father however just made the top of the list. He thought to himself carefully. It was obvious the boy was smart. Maybe. 

“Sam if I gave you a scenario on a map could you help me find the answer?” Aemon asked. 

“I could try.” The boy replied. 

Aemon motioned for him to follow and he made his way to the tent he shared with Dany. Luckily, she wasn’t inside. He brought the boy in and unfurled the map he had been working on. It was a map of their allies so far and who they needed to make their conquest work. So far there were few allies on the map. 

“How would you go about taking the seven kingdoms from this. The black is you the gray neutral or undeclared and the white against you.” He watched as the boy looked at the map carefully.

Samwell walked around the map for awhile motioning to himself. Sometimes speaking and asking questions. For example, if they would have ships or not. Finally, he stopped and looked like he had something to say. 

“What is this for if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked. 

“My tutor is trying to teach me tactics but I’m afraid it is not my strong suit.” He replied. 

“Oh. Well there isn’t really a way to win with the amount of men you have here. But if you gained a few more allies you could take the Reach.” Samwell stated. 

“Why start with the Reach? You have the men to take the red keep and the ships to blockade it.” He countered. 

“Having the throne isn’t what makes a king a king. You need the resources of the kingdoms. If you take the Reach you control the food. You can blockade the city and starve them out.” Samwell replied.   
“And what about the Riverlands? They grow a lot of crops.” Aemon countered. 

“The Riverlands are too hard to hold onto. They are pushed from all sides.” Samwell stated. 

Aemon looked at the map and thought for a moment. Samwell was right. He had also thought the Reach’s support would move the tide of the war. Having food to feed his army was a main concern. If he even had an army. As of now he had a handful of houses. 

“Would you rather leave home and go elsewhere?” Aemon asked him suddenly. 

“Where would I go?” Samwell asked confused. 

“Dragonstone. I live there. You would come live with me. You could help me.” Aemon stated. 

“But… But you’re a bastard, aren’t you? How could I help you?” Samwell asked. 

“I’m not. A bastard.” He replied. 

“Your name is Jon Snow. That’s a bastards name.” Samwell countered. 

“My real name is Aemon Targaryen.” He spoke softly. 

“Ttttargaryen?” Samwell muttered out looking like he was about to faint. 

Aemon brought over some of Dany’s lemon cakes and a glass of wine for the poor boy. 

“And what I just helped you with, that’s your plan to take the seven kingdoms?” The boy stated eyes wide. 

“Yes.” Aemon told him seriously. The boy just stared at him. 

“What do you say Samwell? Every aspiring king needs a hand or a Maester depending on what you wish.” 

Aemon held out his hand to the boy. It stayed there for several moments before the other boy grasped it. 

“I’ll come. But call me Sam.” He stated with a tight lipped smile.


	20. Margaery/Dany/Arthur

Margaery:  
Margaery was walking the gardens reflecting on her last few weeks. Jon Snow was to meet her soon and she found her thoughts reaching for him. There was something about the northern bastard that made Margaery’s stomach flutter and a smile grace her features. She had not met a man yet who made her heart beat as fast as it did around the Snow. It was horrifying to her. She was supposed to be entertaining the lord paramount’s sons but she spent a good portion of her day walking the gardens with a northern bastard instead. She tried to speak to the heirs she truly did. But they were all terribly boring and well prejudiced. She had heard what the Stark heir had spoken to her friend and felt put off by him. His uncle Edmure was simply a fool. He had not an intelligent thought in his brain. The dornish attending the tournament made her uneasy. To be a princess would be a marvelous thing but her grandmother swore she would be queen. Not that she wanted to marry the Lannister lion. She had thought it odd however, when her grandmother switched her focus to old Targaryen legend and house loyalty from Baratheon but she did not question it. Her grandmother always knew best.   
She was drawn out of her thoughts by two approaching figures. Both had dark hair and she knew it was Jon Snow. She started towards them. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to join me today.” She teased her friend. 

He gave her a tight smile and looked at the girl beside him. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a striking purple that shimmered in the light. It was different than her friends. His eyes were darker but hers were so light. The girl looked her over and Margaery knew she was being judged. She straightened her back. If that was how the girl wanted it she would not find her lacking. 

“Who is this Jon?” She asked. 

“This is Dany, my sis….” He began speaking only to be cut off by the girl. 

“His wife.” She stated seriously with strength Margaery would not have thought the girl had. 

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at her friend whose face was stricken. So, it was true. She was his wife and he did not wish her to know. Well, they would not see her upset. Never, she was stronger than that. She had always known her friend would marry and so would she. Margaery couldn’t marry a bastard regardless of what she wished. 

“Margaery…” Jon Snow started to speak. 

“It is good to meet you Lady Dany. I have heard much about you. My friend failed to mention you were attending the tournament. I do hope it has been to your liking so far. The events start tomorrow and will be quite exciting. We start with the mlee. Jon has told me he will be joining the fray. I am sure he will do wonderfully. Perhaps we could have tea tomorrow while he prepares for the event?” Margaery tried to use her most pleasing voice but it was hard for her to speak. 

“I would be honored to take tea with you.” The girl spoke. 

“How does high sun work for you?” Margaery asked her. 

“It works well.” She replied. 

“Wonderful. Would you be able to meet me here? I could have a guard come escort you if needed?” Margaery asked. 

“That won’t be necessary my uncle will accompany me I am sure.” The girl Dany responded. 

“Very well. I am sorry my friend. But I must leave you now. There are many preparations needing to be done today regarding the feast for tonight. I do hope you attend.” She stated walking away.   
She saw Jon’s lips move as she walked away but she did not pay them any mind. She was furious. No not furious. She felt empty, betrayed. How could her friend not tell her? Perhaps he did not feel as she did. Margaery knew not but she would have to steel herself for her tea tomorrow. 

Dany:  
She had been right. Her husband had not told the rose girl he was married and the frustration she felt could not even be measured. He did not see her as a real wife. He did not respect her as he should. But he would she huffed as she walked away. She refused to see her husband the rest of the day. No matter how he pleaded for her forgiveness and begged for her to understand. She would have to try something different to get Aemon to see her as his wife and not “Dany” and she had a plan. 

She waited until the candles had been burned out in their tent before she entered. She walked into the tent relying on her memory of where things were. She grasped at the bodice of her dress and started unwinding the laces. The dress slipped off her shoulders and she left it where it fell on the ground. Next came her chamise the white fabric slipped from her skin and she was bare. She had thought she would feel nervous or scared. But she felt none of those things only determination. She would not let the roses steal her husband from her like the kingsguard feared they would. 

“Dany.” Aemon called half asleep.

“Yes.” She replied slipping into the furs. 

She moved close to his warmth and felt his arms wrap around her. She nuzzled into his bare chest as she cuddled into him and waited. She could have laughed when she felt him freeze. His fingers were curled around her waist. She heard him swallow loudly and let out a deep breath. His fingers slipped down to her hip and back up feeling her skin. 

“Dany… You’re not wearing anything!” He cried out at her. 

“And that is a problem husband?” She asked acting confused. 

“Well no… I mean yes. No. Just Dany go put on your chamise.” He told her starting to pull away. Oh no she wasn’t letting him do that. She curled her leg around his to keep him close. 

“I cannot see where it dropped.” She replied honestly. 

“Well then light a candle. I don’t care just Dany…” Aemon choked out. 

She unwove herself from him and moved to the table. She found a candle in the center and a light and struck the flint lighting the candle. She left the candle on the table and moved over to her chamise. She bent down and picked up the fabric from her hearing a groan from behind her. She had him now. Mother Ashara had been right. 

“Yes? Did you say something love?” She asked in a confused tone turning to face Aemon. 

As she turned, he let out another groan and threw an arm over his eyes. Dany kept the fabric in her hand. If he truly refused her, she would need it. She moved over to the bed. She climbed onto the frame on top of the furs. She reached out to him placing a hand on his chest. He didn’t move if anything she was afraid, he ceased to breathe. She bent forward and kissed him lightly. She moved to leave after a second and found that arms encircled her. Aemon had sat up and wove one arm around her back pulling her closer to his chest so that her breasts were pressed against him. His other hand held her head close to his. His fingers weaving through her hair pulling slightly. She moved her hands to rest on his chest and allowed him to control her from there. She let out a slight sigh as he stopped kissing her to nuzzle the side of her chin moving down to her neck. She felt him suck on her flesh slightly before he nipped at her. She yelped as he did so and he used her slight jump to pull her onto his lap. It was then that Dany knew she had one. She could feel him pressed against her and knew she would have her way. 

Ser Arthur:  
He hadn’t seen the king all day and it wasn’t like him to skip breakfast let alone sleep past the time. He and Ser Oswell were starting to get concerned. They decided it was time to check in on their king. 

“Jon?” He asked through the fabric but heard a soft mumble in response. 

“Aemon?” He called again looking around before he did so. 

Nothing replied. Worried his hand went to his sword. He looked to Ser Oswell and used his other hand to enter the tent. What he saw had his eyebrows arching upwards and made Ser Oswell let out a half cough half laugh. A dress was lying across the floor followed by a chamise. A burned-out candle sat on the table. On the bed Aemon was lying. Furs half covering his body. His arms draped protectively around his wife. His head tucked above hers. They had not a single piece of clothing on them and Arthur knew why his king had been asleep all morning. He let out a loud cough. It startled the king awake and his kings’ eyes grew wide as he looked around the room. Aemon opened his mouth but Arthur just shook his head and motioned to outside. He tried to glare at his brother as he laughed but just found himself joining in. He sighed as he stopped laughing. 

“Well Gerold will be pleased. He might even give the girl a present.” Ser Oswell remarked. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn’t agree with the commander’s obsession with Aemon having an heir. The child was still a child to him. The commander didn’t understand that to Arthur the king would always come before the crown. Always. He had promised Lyanna he would protect her son. He would not go back on that promise. 

“We’re not going to tell Gerold. They will tell him if they want to.” He answered looking at Oswell pointedly. 

“We can’t lie to him!” Oswell cried. 

“We won’t lie we just won’t tell him what we witnessed.” Arthur remarked and heard Oswell sigh. 

“Very well. I suppose your right. If he knows he will hound the girl to see if she is with child every moment of the day. That wouldn’t be good for the girl’s health.” Oswell stated thinking logically. 

“Exactly. Stress is bad for pregnancy the Maester was always telling the late queen.” He stated. 

“I do remember that. Yes, I do. Keeping this to ourselves is the best course of action for the possibility of an heir.” Oswell remarked. 

Arthur nodded to his brother and could have started laughing all over again. Oswell wasn’t like him but he wasn’t like Gerold either. He was wrapped up in fact. He just did what made the most logical sense.


	21. Olenna/Dany/Aemon

Olenna:  
She was bored. She had been waiting days to meet with the stupid kingsguards and they had evaded her. Only sending a message that they would meet with her today in the morning. She sat in her solar at her table waiting for the men to arrive. Suddenly her door opened and the guard moved to give her visitors names. 

“Yes, Yes I know who they are let them in.” She stated quickly. 

Three men entered the room accompanied by a beautiful middle-aged woman. She recognized them instantly. Jon Connington, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Lady Ashara Dayne. She smiled at them and motioned for them to sit. The men sat at her table and seemed to be waiting on her to speak. 

“I hear you’ve been running around with Rhaegar’s bastard.” She stated testing the men watching Ser Arthur bristle as she called the boy a bastard. 

“He’s no bastard.” The Lord commander of the kingsguard replied. 

“I care not if he is or isn’t. I only care if he can win the throne and what he can give me if he does and you already know that. So, what are you offering me?” She asked looking at them. She received no response so she continued speaking. 

“My granddaughter is quite familiar with your bastard king. She would make a good queen. Her mother birthed three healthy sons. I birthed two. She would give him many children.” Olenna stated. 

“The king is already married. He married his aunt.” The lord commander replied. 

“That is too bad. I suppose we have nothing to talk about then.” Olenna moved to stand from the table. 

“I wouldn’t be too hasty Lady Olenna. You may want to listen to what we say. It would be good for you to support our king. There are things. Different things that you should know.” Lady Dayne stated looking at her pointedly. Olenna stopped intrigued. 

“And what are these things?” She asked. 

“Dragons.” Jon Connigton stated seriously and Olenna laughed. 

“You can’t be serious. Dragons haven’t been seen for a hundred years. I have no time for stories.” She replied. 

“We tell no stories. The Targaryen’s have dragons once more. Three in fact, their wings already grown bigger than horses.” Stated Arthur. 

“The Targaryen’s?” Olenna remarked. 

“Our king, his aunt and his great uncle Maester Aemon.” The lord commander responded to her. 

“Say I did believe in your dragons. Just dragons can’t win you the throne and you have hardly any support. No army. You need my army in fact and have nothing to offer in return.” She stated plainly. 

“Perhaps not burning Highgarden down is what we offer.” Ser Gerold stated and she glared at him. How dare he threaten her. 

“Lady Olenna. What do you want in return for your support?” Lady Ashara asked, now this woman she could speak with. 

“I have already told you. My granddaughter as queen.” She stated firmly. 

“That is not possible. The king is married and the marriage is consummated. We cannot annul the marriage now not with dragons alive. Now we can offer you positions on the small council and perhaps a position in the kingsguard for your youngest grandson I hear he is quite good with a sword and has no desire to marry.” Lady Ashara stated. Oh so someone had been paying attention Olenna remarked. 

“I understand the marriage cannot be annulled. I will think over your terms and give you my answer at the end of the tourney.” She stated quickly looking at the suns position in the sky.

Her granddaughter had come to her crying the day before and told her that her friend was married. That she had invited his wife to tea and begged her to attend. Of course she would not say no to her favorite grandchild not to mention it would be a perfect situation to get to know the young queen. She ended the meeting quickly and headed down to the garden already thinking of ways to size up the young girl. 

Dany:  
She woke feeling tired. Tired and sore. She remembered the events of the night before and felt her face heat up. Aemon had shown her he was a dragon. She was sure he would not leave her now. Her position was secure. Knowing that she dressed for the day and found Ser Oswell. She had asked her uncle to accompany her to the tea knowing that he would be the least likely to cut in on her conversations with Margaery. She walked to the gardens her uncle training after her with a knowing smile and she winced ever few steps. Margaery was waiting for her by a pavilion. An elderly woman sat with her. The older woman trailed her eyes over her and came out looking bored. 

“Lady Dany let me introduce my grandmother. Lady Tyrell.” Margaery stated motioning for Dany to enter the enclave.

“Lady Tyrell.” She said curtsying. 

“Yes. Yes, girl come sit.” She stated motioning to the seat in front of her. The young queen sat and looked at Lady Olenna blankly. 

“Are you excited for the games Lady Dany? Jon should do quite well in the mlee yes.” Margaery stated in effort to ease the tension.

“My husband is very excited to join in the games and should do quite well. Your brother is joining the fighting as well I believe.” She questioned. 

“Yes, Loras will be fighting.” 

“Your husband is fighting in the mlee. Ser Arthur allowed this?” Olenna asked confused. 

“My husband is his own man he makes his own decisions.” She replied in a sliced tone. Lady Olenna raised her brow. 

“How courageous of him. The mlee is quite dangerous.” 

“Perhaps but not for my husband.” Dany replied sipping on her tea. 

“What do you enjoy to do?” Margaery asked her. 

“I enjoy riding my lady.” She replied. 

“We have some wonderful trails. You should try them sometime. If you need a guide, I would be happy to show you them.” The girl responded nicely. 

“Thank you. That would be lovely.” She responded. 

It was hard to dislike Lady Margaery. She truly was a kind person. Now the Lady Olenna. She did not like. Her looks were full of unimpressed airs. How dare she judge me Dany thought every time she saw her do so. It was so frustrating. She knew from what Jaime had told her that the queen of thorns knew who she was and that she wanted her granddaughter to be queen above all else. The queen of thorns was the one trying to steal her Aemon not Margaery. Margaery was just unlucky enough to fall in love with a boy she thought a bastard. Which say multitudes for her character. Yes, Dany found it hard to dislike her. In fact, in a way she admired the Lady. 

Aemon:  
He was nervous. He had woken and felt a plethora of emotions. First he had felt embarrassment at his uncles waking him in his current state. He knew he shouldn’t have felt such. He was married to her after all but still he felt awkward. Then after the initial embarrassment left him the guilt set in. The whole reason he had been avoiding being physical with Dany came back to haunt him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to lye with her. It all came back to his mother. He didn’t want his friend to leave him, or his wife he supposed. He couldn’t bare it. She had been with him since he could remember. He loved her he truly did. Even if they were almost two years older than they had been before they were still young. He knew Dany had done what she had the night before because of Margaery and he felt even more guilt. He loved Dany he truly did. But he cared about Margaery too. Sam thought him greedy and perhaps he was but it didn’t matter. Both women were more than angry with him. As soon as he left the tent his thoughts went to the wind he had no room for them in his brain. All he had room for was the mlee. He would never admit it but he was terrified and Ser Arthur’s reaction to him joining the fray had him even more worried. The stipulation to his joining was that Arthur would be allowed to join him. He knew his uncle would win unless he was too busy worrying about him. He knew they needed the gold so her was worried about many things as he stepped into the dirt pen. 

The crowd was quiet as they waited for the horn to start. He couldn’t see Dany but his eyes locked with Margaery’s and he watched her face looking for any sign of reaction. He found none so he looked at his uncle Arthur on his left and his uncle gave him a nod. Aemon took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him. He was middle-aged and had a lion depicted on his armor. A Lannister he could defeat a Lannister. The horn blew and screams hit the air. The Lannister came at him with his sword raised high. Aemon met his blow and pushed back. There was more power in it than he thought and he almost lost his balance. Quickly he regained his balance and pushed back against the lannister’s blow. The Lannister pulled back and swung at him again. Aemon blocked the swing and made one of his own. He was fighting with one sword as not to draw attention to himself. It felt odd he rarely trained with one sword anymore. He felt unbalanced. He swung at the Lannister and the knight fell tripping over himself from the blow. He yielded quickly and Aemon looked around. As he looked around, he felt himself paling. This wasn’t what he had imagined. There were men on the ground bleeding. One huge man had piles of men surrounding him. He watched as the giant brought his fake sword down on his opponent’s head and the mans head split open. Blood poured from the man’s head and he stood frozen. The mountain he thought to himself feeling sick. He moved towards the man slowly and watched as his attention turned to him. The giant yelled as he came at him and Aemon felt fear. He barely sidestepped the crushing blow. Another rained down on him and he rolled out of the way. As he stood he saw another sword and he grabbed it from the ground. Immediately he felt better. This time he stood his ground as the mountain came at him. Before he could even block the blow he was thrown out of the way. He crashed to the ground and looked stunned. His uncle had pushed him out of the way and was struggling to hold off the mountian’s swing. 

“Uncle.” He shouted throwing him the second sword he had picked up. 

His uncle caught the sword and looked at it before deciding to use the weapon. He used the sword to throw off the Mountian’s blow and moved to the offensice. He threw swings at the mountians legs ducking and twisting around the man making him roar in fury. He could feel his uncles wrath. He knew he hated the mountain almost as much as he hated Lord Lannister. After a long turn the mountain fell to his uncle.

“Yeild.” His uncle called to the man and the mountain did so. 

As his uncle walked to him the mountain stood again grabbing a sword. He lunged at his uncle and it was Aemons turn to knock his uncle out of his way. He was not as lucky and felt the force of the blow against his ribs. He vaguely remembers seeing his uncle knock the giant tinton the earth. However, his vision was fading and he could feel blood against his lips. He heard female like screams from the crowd but couldn’t fathom who they were coming from in the moment.


	22. Aemon/Samwell

Aemon:  
He was standing in darkness. Nothing under his feet nothing beyond him. Just pure blackness. Suddenly he was standing before a wall of ice. He looked up and there was ice for as far as he could see. Then it was dark again before he was shown an image of men with long spears standing still as statues. He watched as the blackness was changed to a table with lion’s, wolves, stags, and wolves on each corner. The scene then changed. He saw Dany and Margaery both in front of him crowns on their heads. He watched as they drank from cups embossed with lions. He watched as they both started screaming in pain. Suddenly he was back in the cold. The snow up to his knees. In front of him stood a ice statue with piercing blue eyes. The figure lunged at him. 

He felt his body heave and then his eyes blinked open to a teary-eyed Dany. She was speaking to him but he couldn’t make out her words. His uncle Arthur came into view along with his pale faced mother. He tried to sit up but was quickly pushed down. They hadn’t needed to the pain of trying to sit up had him crying out. He felt a cough come up and was confused to see blood. His mother stared at the blood stricken. 

“The Maester has been tending to you Aemon.” His mother told him quietly. 

He looked at her in response. The idea of talking seemed like so much effort in that moment. He wondered what could have happened. He remembered the mountain lunging and then nothing. 

“It was a foolish thing to do Aemon. It is my job to die for you not the other way around.” His uncle Arthur commented with a weary look. 

“If Ashara is my mother then you are my father. Any good child would do as I have done.” He responded slowly each word an effort filled huff of air. 

His uncle huffed and stood walking off. Aemon knew he was grateful but upset with him. He didn’t do it to upset his uncle but he couldn’t let him get hurt, not by something like the mountain. Dany noticed his gaze and her eyes met his. 

“He beat the mountain bloody after he went after you. They had to have three men drag Arthur off of him. I was so worried Aemon. You looked terrible out there lying so still.” Dany whispered. Aemon’s eyes widened and he looked to his mother for conformation. She nodded at him and he was overcome. 

“You’ve been sleeping for days my little dragonwolf. Don’t worry you haven’t missed a thing. They have postponed the tournament a few days. Lady Margaery is unwell. She fainted as the mountain struck you. Apparently, the girl is feeling quite ill. There has been messengers here with letters for you however.” His mother spoke. 

He looked over at Dany and she nodded at him. Permission. He thought opening the letters his mother handed to him. There were three. He opened the first dated and he had trouble making out the hurried scrawl. She was worried about him. Asking if he was alright. The next letter was more of the same. However, the third made his heart sink. It was her pleading for him to send news of him to her. 

That she was distraught over his injuries. He looked to Dany.

“Would you go tell her how I am?” He asked worried she would say no. 

Instead his wife just looked at him with a sad smile and nodded. 

“I will see if I can’t get her to come and see you love.” She replied. 

After she left, he drifted in and out of consciousness. He woke to a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked tiredly up at the one who had tapped him and smiled softly at who he saw. Dany was looking down at him lovingly behind her stood Margaery fiddling with her hands. He raised his hand and swept a piece of hair from his wife’s eyes. She smiled in return and the pain of the action was worth it. 

“I brought a friend to see you Aemon.” His wife spoke softly before walking out of his tent. 

“I hear you were unwell.” He questioned her. 

“You get thrown around by the mountain and ask me how I am? I am fine Jon simply the shock of it all got to me. I was terribly overwhelmed by the situation. I had not attended the melee before due to its violence.” She stated primly with a sharp nod as she did so. He smiled at her and didn’t reply. 

“Well how do you feel? Are you to be able to fight again?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. They have yet to tell me. I can move my arms and legs however so that is a good sign. They have forbidden me to leave the bed for a good week.” He responded frowning. 

“A shame. You will miss the joust. It starts in two days. You should be well enough to attend the final then I believe.” Margaery stated happily. 

“Perhaps.” Aemon replied her optimism was contagious. 

“Why did you not tell me you were married?” She asked him changing the tone to a more serious note. 

“I didn’t want to change anything. The truth is I didn’t choose to marry Dany. I always knew I would have to but I just never thought about the reality of it. I love her I do but you…” He trailed off looking away from her. A tear slipped down Margaery’s cheek. 

“It was ill fated from the start. I cannot marry anyone less than the crown prince if my family has its way” She stated dutifully. 

“Do you want to marry him? Do you care so much about being queen?” He asked. 

“I would rather marry a frog than him. The stories they tell rival the mad king. I would enjoy being queen but I do not think I would be happy. Being queen would let me help the people but that still is hard to do with a king of little care. Either way it matters not what I wish.” She stated. 

“And if I said you didn’t have to marry him?” He asked. 

“And what would I do then? Be mistress to a northern bastard. I do not believe that would make me happy either.” She stated with a huff standing. 

“What if I told you I loved you?” He stated. 

“You are still married.” She turned back to him sadly. 

She left the tent and immediately he could feel the vacuum left by her. Dany stepped back in and he knew by her face she hadn’t heard his omission. He was thankful. He loved Dany as well it was just different a different type of love. 

“Could you bring me Uncle Arthur and Samwell please Dany?” He asked and she nodded happy to be of use to him.

Samwell:  
His father hadn’t noticed he wasn’t around or he must not have cared. He had been away from his family tents for nearly a moon turn now. He had instead been staying with Aemon’s uncle Arthur. Uncle Arthur Sam was shocked to learn was actually Ser Arthur Dayne. He supposed it made sense and quickly deducted the entire kingsguard were there. He had asked about Jaime Lannister. He thought it made sense that they had something to do with his disappearance. The guards had just laughed at him. So he supposed he was right. He had been helping his new friend meet various lords sons. It had been a slow process. He didn’t know too many and the ones he did, well they didn’t respect him. Most had no time for bastards. It was hard for his friend to confront the reality of his fake persona. After about a week of it something changed it his friend. He became more sullen. More angry. He walked around differently keeping to shadows. He must have come into contact with a higher lord Sam surmised. He surly was left with quite a blow in retaliation. It must have been quite a shock to the little king because he seemed to grow. After the melee he supposed his friend would have changed more. He had yet to see him. It had ended up a bloody event that Sam couldn’t even bare to watch. He had only suffered through it because Ser Arthur’s glare had held him in place. He was too scared to go against Ser Arthur. He had also been learning how to hold a dagger. The kingsguard had come up to him handed him a knife and showed him how to hold it. Ser Arthur had not left him alone until he had held the weapon correctly. He was now required to carry one with him. It was silly to him he would never be able to use it but if it stopped them trying to get him to wear a sword he would do it.   
What had shocked Sam was finding out that his friend was married and married to the most beautiful woman he had even seen. He couldn’t even speak in her presence. Aemon for all his wonderful qualities treated his wife like a best friend. It was obvious to Samwell that he loved her. Quite often he would find them huddled together whispering in each other’s ears. His wife was devoted to him in a way he hadn’t seen. Which is why his mouth dropped when he learned his friend spend a good portion of his day in the company of Margaery Tyrell. Apparently, Aemon was good friends with her but by the way his friend turned red at the mention of her name it was anything but friendship. So, he was not surprised when his friend’s wife sought to bring him and Ser Arthur to the tent Aemon was resting in as he wished to speak with them.

“What is it?” Asked Ser Arthur. 

“Nothing just wanted your opinion on something. Dany can I speak to them alone?” He asked his wife and she nodded walking out of the tent.

“What do you wish to speak of?” Sam asked pulling a chair close and sitting upon it. 

“Sam why did the Targaryen’s stop having two wives?” He asked. 

“A number of reasons I suppose. The faith, the blackfyre rebellion and the loss of dragons. It no longer seemed necessary.” He told his friend his thoughts on the matter. 

“So, if dragons were to reappear?” His friend asked. 

“I suppose the practice could be reinstated. But I don’t think Queen Daenerys will like that much at all.” He warned Aemon. 

“I’m just thinking is all Sam. Leave me, Arthur stay.” Aemon stated. 

Sam left the tent and nearly ran into his friend’s wife. She looked at him for a moment quizzically before turning her head away and allowing him to pass. He had been terrified for a moment that he would have to speak to her when all he could do was squeak in her presence.


	23. Margaery/Varys

Margaery had received the invitation to roam around at night from Samwell Tarly. Who in turn was apparently working for Jon? Or that’s what she had found but was puzzled as to why. It was her curiosity that made her go. Usually she was quite a dutiful daughter but where Jon Snow was concerned it seemed it did not matter. So that was how she found herself outside the garden wall turning every which way looking for her troublesome friend. She was surprised he was up and about to be honest. A week did not seem like enough time for him to heal. But apparently, he had healed enough for a Maester and was to be walking around as if fine. She gulped when she saw huge red eyes peaking out of the brush. The eyes came closer and closer. Logically she knew it was Ghost. Who else had red eyes that big? She had met Ghost many times and he would never hurt her but she still was scared by the creature pawing towards her. 

“Jon.” She called softly. 

“I’m here.” He called the beast coming closer. 

He was sitting atop Ghosts back like a horse. He was holding his hand out to her as if he expected her to come with him. He could think again. Margaery was not going to get onto a direwolf it sounded ridiculous. He motioned with his hand again and looked at her. 

“Don’t you trust me?” He asked quietly. 

“I… I don’t know. You expect me to go off with you alone, with no thought to my reputation.” She responded. 

“If you worried about your reputation you wouldn’t be here my lady.” He responded. 

“You Bastard!” She shrieked. 

Jon physically shrunk at her words and she felt badly. She did trust him she was just upset still that he hadn’t told her that he had been married. That he had let her go on believing somehow something was possible. She grasped her hand in his and felt her breath hitch as she was pulled onto Ghost. Her arms wove around Jon pulling him close as the wolf started to run. She felt him wince slightly and she loosened her grip ever so slightly. After a few more moments the wolf stopped. Jon hopped off his direwolf and then helped her down. They were in the middle of a meadow. The grass was tall and thin. Perfect for running about in. She could see Highgarden in the distance only ever so small. 

“Why have you brought me here?” She asked him. 

“I wanted to speak with you, I wanted to show you something.” He replied and she frowned. 

“You have to promise you won’t say a word. Not to your grandmother not to anyone okay?” He asked and she became concerned. 

“Is something the matter? Is there some sort of trouble?” She asked hoping she could help her friend. 

“No, no trouble. Only if someone found out before the right time. Listen its not as bad as it sounds.” He promised her grasping her hands in his own. 

“Alright.” She replied carefully pulling her hands away. 

“My name isn’t Jon Snow. I’m not a northern bastard. I’m not a bastard at all. I’m a Targaryen. Aemon Targaryen. Son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. The whole uprising was fake. My mother was never stolen. They married on the isle of faces. You understand?” He spoke quickly. 

“You… you… No. I don’t believe you. How could you do such a thing to me? Tell me such lies?” She asked him upset. 

“I don’t lie I can prove it.” He answered closing his eyes. 

She stared at him as he opened them but didn’t speak. He seemed to be waiting for something and before long she found out what it was. She heard a particular sound in the air. Something landed beside Aemon. Something huge. Its head was the size of her torso. Its body larger than horse. Larger than Ghost maybe two of Ghost! Her head spun and fear ripped through her. She started to wobble and Jon no, Aemon moved forward to steady her. Shock struck her bones. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t move. 

“I know it’s a lot. I know. But I thought you should know. I know things about the crown prince. Things his uncle has told me. I know he is a bastard. Others will figure it out and when they do I will strike and take back my throne. I want you to be with me.” He told her erratically. 

Her mind was spinning. The crown prince a bastard? He wanted her when he apparently, he throne. What? What was going on? She slapped her face to make sure she was awake and Aemon grabbed her arm angrily to stop her from doing so again. She looked at her friend. Her Jon Snow, apparently Aemon Targaryen. 

“You being king doesn’t make you any less married. Being a kings mistress is just as distasteful as being a bastards. That is if you manage to take the kingdoms from the Baratheons.” She stated annoyed.   
“You don’t see Margaery. Targaryen’s believe in more than one wife. I could marry you.” He whispered smiling. 

Margaery’s jaw dropped and she slapped him straight in the face. He looked at her stunned for a moment. A rumble sounded behind him from his dragon and she gulped. 

“I will not play second fiddle to whoever your wife really is. I will not be talked about all around as the less loved queen. As the unfortunate or unfavorable queen.” She stated angrily. 

“It wouldn’t be like that Margaery. I love both of you. Just differently. We could be happy we could be together.” He smiled at her once again. 

She thought about it. She didn’t mind sharing him. She already was. She loved him that was for sure and she wanted to marry him. She just wasn’t sure if she was ready for what that would mean for her. She followed the seven. The seven does not allow more than one wife. 

“I will think about it.” She stated seriously. 

“Margaery just don’t marry anyone else. Please. Wait for me to come. It won’t be long now the dragons are almost big enough to ride. Please.” He begged grabbing her hand. 

“I will think about it.” She restated. 

“I will be leaving soon. My uncles are worried about my safety with the mountain about looking for revenge. You may not see me again before I leave.” He replied. 

“Then you will know my answer when you come to reclaim your throne. If I am married or not at that point.” She told him flatly. 

He gave her a broken look and she took pity upon him. She moved close to him and pressed her lips against his softly. His hand reached out to grasp her waist but she pulled away from him. His eyes followed her with a hunger she could identify.

“I wish to go home.” She stated. 

Aemon moved to mount his direwolf and she followed him up. She moved off to sneak into the castle through the gardens but found her grandmother standing there. 

“Did you have an interesting night dear? I have so far. Come along dear we have much to discuss.” Her grandmother stated raising her brow and motioning for her to come to her. 

They walked from the gardens to her grandmothers solar in silence. She walked behind her in her fear. She wondered how upset her grandmother was with her. They entered her grandmothers solar and her grandmother sat motioning for her to sit across from her. 

“You know I was young once too. Yes, seems strange to think about. But I was. I was engaged to a Targaryen. One I didn’t want. My sister was supposed to marry the Tyrell heir but I wanted that instead. So the night before he was to finalize his marriage agreement to her I paid him a visit. He never did get around to finalizing the agreement because all he could think about was what I had done the night before. So I married lord Tyrell instead of the Targaryen prince and have never been put out by my choice.” Her grandmother smiled as she told the story. Margaery looked at her shocked. 

“What I am saying my girl is I don’t judge what you’ve done only the repressions. You know he is unsuitable for you.” Margaery bit her lip as her grandmother spoke her words. 

“Or do you? Perhaps your friend did more than dirty your skirts tonight. Well tell me my rose.” Her grandmother questioned her. 

“I did not lye with him grandmother. But he showed me things, told me things. I don’t believe I really saw them.” She cried out. 

“What things?” Her grandmother asked. 

“What is it. If he swore you to secrecy, I can tell you I already know he’s the damned king or would be king. Now tell me what he showed you.” Her grandmother ground out.

“He has a dragon. A real dragon. It stood so close to me I heard it rumble. Grandmother it was terrifying big as two horses or more!” Margaery cried holding on to her grandmothers’ hand in emotion. 

“You are sure of what you saw my dear? You did not imagine this you tell the truth?” Her grandmother questioned her. 

“Yes, grandmother I promise. It was a dragon. He called it Layneeys named after his parents.” Margaery told her. 

Her grandmother did not reply just sat there looking off into space. She knew her grandmother was thinking hard about something and she was intrigued. 

“What is it grandmother?” She asked. 

“We had word from the capital. Jon Arryn has died. The king left for Winterfell earlier in the week. He will make Ned Stark his hand and get the Stark girl for his son.” Her grandmother told her annoyed. 

“Aemon offered me something grandmother and I told him I would think it over.” She told her grandmother. 

“Yes?” 

“He wants to take me as a second wife. He says he has dragons that the kingdoms will accept it once again. I want to marry him grandmother. I love him. I don’t want to be second to anyone but I know he will not treat me so. I know it.” Margaery cried to her. 

“Shhh. Child. We will see. We will watch the board. If the Targaryen’s truly have dragons. Perhaps being a sister wife as queen is not too bad a compromise. 

Varys:  
Jon Arryn was dead and Varys wasn’t sure who had done it. Oh, someone had to be sure. But who? The hand had been sticking his nose into Vary’s secrets one after another. Finding and following the king’s children. He had figured it out to be sure. Now the king rode to bring back the most honorable man in the kingdoms to serve as hand. It was going to be a nightmare. The city would kill Eddard Stark if Petyr didn’t kill him first. Oh, he knew all about his love for Lady Stark. 

Things were become interesting in the city. The time was coming near to strike. The only problem was he had nothing to strike with. A few moons ago fearing the worst he sent out a man to find out what happened to Griff and young Griff. The boy had died he had found out. Drowned. His friend had been inconsolable. Varys was out of pieces but the board kept playing on. He needed to find more soon.   
He had been hearing interesting whispers from the reach for a few years now. A bastard prince of Rhaegar. Perhaps this would be his new character. Certainly, a bastard could be useful if they could ever find the princess. The prince however, was a lost cause. He had seen him at his friend’s manse ranting and raving on and on to no one. It was a startling sight. The boy was truly mad.


	24. Aemon

Aemon:  
“The falcon is dead.” Ser Gerold stated in a gleeful tone. 

“But the king rode for Winterfell. He should be there within the next four moons. He will make Eddard Stark hand and marry his son to his daughter. The North will soon be tied to the Baratheons too tightly to break.” Stated Jon Connington. 

“Then we strike before the marriage takes place.” States his uncle Oswell. 

“No the timing isn’t right. We have to reveal the children as bastards when we know they will be safe. None of us want a repeat of Tywin Lannisters Sack.” Stated his Uncle Arthur. 

“So then what do we do?” Asked Oswell. 

All heads around the table turn to him and he gulps. He was still getting used to running things. He didn’t know what was best. He barely knew what was going on with his own wife. Hells, she was refusing to see him during the day and shunning him in the night. It had started as soon as they returned to dragonstone. 

“Uncle Arthur, you once told me a story about my father that he had an account with the iron bank?” He asked. 

“Yes, he did not many know of it. With him dead it would pass to you. The iron bank would not have given it out to anyone but closest kin.” His uncle replied. 

“Should we perhaps take a look as to what is in the vault? We may need to buy swords. Perhaps the golden company to fight for us.” Aemon stated slowly thinking through his every word. 

“Yes, my king.” Uncle Gerold answered him with a small head bow. 

He left the room to go find his wayward wife. He found her speaking softly to the Maester in his rooms. 

“Uncle Aemon, Dany. Is everything alright?” He asked them. 

“Go on little dragon.” The maester stated with a chuckle. Dany took a deep breath and turned to him.

“I am with child.” She responded. 

He felt his jaw drop and he just stared at her his eyes moving from hers to her stomach back to hers over and over again. A dark cloud of fear circled around him and he felt himself fighting for breath. He turned from the room and ran to the beach. He threw himself onto the sand and sat breathing deeply. Thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts of losing Dany. Thoughts of being alone. Thoughts of having a child. Someone he was responsible for. A little being. This had been what he was afraid of. He cursed himself. Dany had just celebrated her ten and five birthday on the ship to dragonstone. He was to turn ten and seven in a few months. He felt old suddenly. 

Two moons later:  
Dany had forgiven him for his reaction to their child. She understood his fears. But she was overjoyed at the prospect of having more family. She waltzed around the ship day after day filled with happiness, when she wasn’t hurling over the rail. Aemon was not sold on the idea of a child. It was not a good time they would soon move to take over the kingdoms. He could not bring up Margaery to her now. He just couldn’t. No, he wouldn’t. They would cross that when they got to it but not before. 

“Love.” Dany called out to him from the bow of the ship and he moved to come to stand beside her. 

He wrapped his arms around her center and laid his palm against her small bend of a belly. It was odd to feel and think of it as his child. He can still remember when they told the kingsguard. Arthur and Jaime had worried looks on their faces but Gerold had been ecstatic. Perhaps too happy. It was a joyous occasion. He kissed the side of Dany’s brow and pulled her tighter to him. Soon they would be parted. It had been hard for him to make the decision since she was with child but after a few arguments they had decided that their plan was the best course of action. He would be parted with her for a few moons but she should be back in time for the birth of their child. They had started talking of names. Rhaegar for a boy was their favorite especially if he looked like Dany. If they had a northern looking girl, they would name her after his mother if they had a Targaryen, they would name her after Dany’s. The names had been easy enough for them to figure out. 

Two weeks later:  
Watching Dany leave had been hard. Not knowing when he would see her next. It left him hoping she would be back on dragonstone before the birth but some part of him knew she wouldn’t be and fear gripped at him once again. He had sent Ser Jaime, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold with her. They had argued but he had won. Stating he was ordering them to protect his queen. He had a feeling she would need the protection. Well he knew if she even attempted what she had discussed she would need all the help she could get. He shook his head. Trying to sort through his thoughts. The dreary grey of the hall walls didn’t help matters. He had been sitting in a chair before three other seats at a table for a good while. He was beginning to think they were being set up when a door opened at the other end of the hall. Three men walked through the doors. They were elderly but not as old as his uncle. One was bald another had a hood over his eyes. The third was tall and thin. They looked shrewd and stared at him with unblinking eyes. The three men sat in the seats in front of him and looked nearly through him. 

“Aemon Targaryen welcome to the iron bank.” The man in the center spoke. 

“How do you know who I am?” He asked. 

“We have spies everywhere. You think everyone gets a chance to meet with us? No.” The bald man on the left side spoke. 

“Yes, we know who you are and why you are here. You want us to finance your bid for the iron throne.” He stated. 

“Yes, that would be preferable but first I am here for my fathers vault.” Aemon spoke. 

“All in good time.” The hooded man on the right spoke. 

“You want us to finance your bid for the throne, why should we?” The center man asked. 

“I hear the iron bank is owed quite a sum by the seven kingdoms.” Jon Connington spoke from his right. 

“Some six million golden dragons.” Willam Darry stated. 

“This is true.” The iron banker stated lacing his hands together. 

“Has any of this debt been paid?” Asked Aemon. 

“It has not.” Stated the iron banker. 

“How much debt were the kingdoms in when the Targaryen’s were in power?” Asked his uncle Arthur. 

“None. All our dealings with the Targaryen’s was with vaults and securing wealth.” Stated the iron banker with his hood up. 

“How likely is it this sum will be paid back by the Baratheons or the Lannisters?” Asked Jon Connington. 

“Unlikely within five life times.” Stated the iron banker. 

“What if a Targaryen came to the throne. Targaryen’s who have always paid their debts and had good transactions with the iron bank.” Stated Jon Connington once again.

“Would it be preferable over the Baratheons for the iron bank?” Asked William Darry.

“It could be.” The bald banker stated. 

“If we were to finance you we would have to see the debt the iron throne has against the bank paid back a fourth of the debt.” Stated the banker. 

“You know we are in no position to do such a thing.” Jon Connington spit out. 

“You aren’t but he is.” The banker stated motioning to him. 

“How am I in this position?” Aemon asked. 

“The Targaryen vaults of course. Your fathers vault is yours by rights. The Targaryen vaults are yours by right of succession.” The banker stated. 

“The vault has not been cleared out by the Baratheons?” Asked his Stark Uncle. 

“No at the time Viserys Targaryen was the owner but he never came to collect. Now we know of you. You would be considered head of your house.” Stated the tall banker. 

“There has to be millions of golden dragons within the vaults. The Aerys was paranoid and kept sending his treasure to be hidden away.” Jon Connington stated in awe. 

“Would you like to see the vaults?” Asked the iron banker. 

Aemon nodded. He was led down a tunnel of deep steps. There were torches on the sides of the hall. His uncle Arthur walked in front of him the rest of his party behind. They walked down a hall when they came to the end of the staircase and the tall iron banker reached for a key within his robes. He placed the key in the lock of a large door at the end of the hall.

“This is the Targaryen Vault.” The banker stated opening the doors. 

Aemon jaw dropped. Inside the small room had to be millions of golden dragons in sacks against the wall. On the inside lay various crowns and crown jewels. Aemon stepped into the small room and lifted a crown that lay in the middle of the others. It was black and had dragon wings carved into spikes on the top with rubies inlayed in the obsidian. It shimmered like glass in the light of the torches. 

“The crown that never was.” Stated his uncle Arthur from behind him. 

“What?” Aemon asked. 

“That was to be Aemon’s crown. It was presented to him but he turned down the lords. It seems fitting you would wear it.” Ser Arthur stated smiling. 

Aemon placed the crown upon his head and took a breath. It felt weird sitting upon his head. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel so he handed it to his uncle Arthur and looked towards the iron bankers. 

“Take whatever golden dragons the iron bank is owed to the fourth of the debt of the crown. We will take the crown jewels with us.” Aemon announced. 

The iron bankers nodded to each other in agreement. 

“Then we have an agreement. I believe you no longer need us to finance your plans rather you shall finance them yourselves. Still we will continue to take our cut of gold from the vault for it keeping here.” The bankers stated. 

“Very well.” Aemon nodded and moved to leave the room and head to the stairs. 

“Do you not wish to see your fathers vault?” Asked the tall banker and Aemon turned to follow him. 

The banker opened another vault on the floor. Aemon looked inside this vault was much smaller and only a single box sat within the room. It was locked and Aemon frowned. His uncle Arthur moved forward and broke the lock using dawn. Aemon stepped forward and opened the box. Inside lay a large tome covered in dust. It was written in Valerian. He opened the tome and read the first page. 

“The prince that was promised?” He asked looking around the room. 

“Your father was tormented by that prophesy. He spent years and finally found the original copy of the prophesy.” Stated his uncle Arthur and he looked down at the book. 

Aemon set the tome back into the chest and searched it for something else but there was nothing. It was empty save the tome. 

“It was his most treasured possession Aemon.” His uncle Arthur told him placing his hand on his shoulder.   
\-------------


	25. Gerold

Gerold:  
He was extremely displeased. It was storming something horrible outside and the thunder outside was only drowned out by the screaming coming from the cabins. They had, had to stop in Volantis because the storms were so bad across the seas. It had been a month before they had been able to set off again. Now they were a month late in reaching their destination. At least Ser Jaime had had the foresight to hire a midwife in case. The midwife was now earning her due. The Queen had been in labor for what had to be more than a day. The babe was slightly early perhaps a month. They could not be sure however; they were extremely worried. Ser Jaime had been pacing the halls the entire time. No one was allowed to enter the room however; they were worried about the effect it would have on the queen. A terrible scream rang through the halls and then there was quiet. Faintly he could hear the cries of a child. He and his brothers all looked to each other holding their breath. The midwife exited the room and Gerold waited for her to speak. 

“Her Grace is well and with the child you may enter the room.” She stated opening the door for them. 

Ser Jaime was the first in the room. He moved to kneel by the queen’s bedside. The queen’s eyes were closed but her arms held a bundle. Her eyes opened as Ser Jaime spoke to her. 

“The princess of dragonstone, Rhaella.” The queen announced huffing. 

The birth had clearly been too much for the queen so Gerold went to his knee and left the room. A daughter. That was unfortunate. A son would be easier to gain supporters. As of now if Aemon died, he had no male heir, save Viserys who he refused to acknowledge. 

A moon later:  
They had docked in Astapor. It had taken a few weeks for their queen to regain her strength after the birth but she had gained it back in spades. Currently they were standing in front of Master Kraznus. Ser Jaime had been left in charge of princess Rhaella. He was the only one of them the Queen would allow to touch her child. Personally, he was offended but he had little need to interact with the princess she was still a small child and should be cared for by a wet nurse. Something that the queen had refused. They had found a woman willing to work as the princess’s wet nurse but the queen had refused her service and had taken to caring for the child on her own save the midwife they still had in their employ. 

Still Gerold was not in support of where they were. He did not feel that buying slave soldiers would set a good note for the king’s reign but it was the crown’s decision. The master in front of them was lounging in his chair speaking to a man on his left loudly and lewdly. His queen stood there her knee bending and straightening bending and straightening. She was annoyed, he knew her well enough to know that by now. Finally, the master seemed to notice them and spoke quickly to a young woman standing by his side. 

“Good Master Kraznus welcomes you to Astapor. Master Kraznus asks how many unsullied you wish to buy?” The young woman spoke clearly in the common tongue. 

“How many does Master Kraznus have for sale?” His queen asked the translator quickly spoke back his queen’s words to the master. 

“8,000.” The translator answered. 

“Ill take them all.” The queen replied. 

The translator stated the words back to him and the master leaned back in his chair and started speaking quickly and motioning with his hands. Gerold could not follow it all language was never his strong suit but he could tell by the tone and the gestures that it was demeaning. His blood boiled. How dare that man speak in such a way to his queen. He should have his head. He stayed his anger however seeing his queen in such a stoic state. 

“The master asks how you would pay for these unsullied. Your ship would buy you 50 unsullied. Your gold will buy you another 50 unsullied. How would you pay for the 7,900-remaining unsullied?” The translator asked her. 

“I have a dragon egg, Ill teach you how to hatch it.” His queen spoke and Gerold froze. 

His mind started turning. First they already tried to hatch the egg it didn’t work. What would happen to them when it failed again. But then what would happen if it did work? Giving a dragon away would be giving away their power. No Gerold was not okay with that. He stepped closer to her and whispered to her. 

“My queen the secret of dragons has always belonged to house Targaryen, the king would not be pleased by this.” He stated. 

“The king trusts me.” His queen stated coldly before casting her attention on the translator and the master who were talking quickly. 

“You will hatch the egg for the master?” The translator questioned.

“Yes. I will need a large pyre.” The queen replied coldly. 

“The master agrees with this.” The translator stated. 

“Good. I will come back tomorrow to collect my unsullied.” The queen replied. 

“Master will have them ready for you.” The translator told her. 

His queen moved to leave the meeting area but turned back quickly. 

“He will give me you too, as a sign of a good bargain.” The queen stated to the translator who spoke back to the master only for the master to wave her off and the translator to hurry off following the queen. 

They walked out of the area quickly. The queen turned her head slightly towards him. 

“You have good intentions Ser Gerold but if you ever question me again in front of a man you will be serving a new king.” His queen stated and Gerold’s eyebrows raised. 

He was shocked. He knew the queen was not fond of him. He had been hard on her growing up. It was necessary for the crown. But he had not expected it from the young girl. He had not known she had the strength. Part of him was proud. He wasn’t sure where it had come from. Perhaps the toll of childbirth. But no he had been seeing her strength through the king for awhile now. The two children had grown since being exposed to the outside world. They had grown quickly and well. In a way Gerold was proud. So he nodded at her in acknowledgement and approval. Not that she needed it from him. 

The next morning:  
Ser Jaime had joined them with the princess when they walked through the gates of the city into the plaza. To get to the master they walked between thousands of unsullied and he had to admit he was somewhat daunted. They were warriors unlike any he had seen before. His queen stopped in front of the master and the former translator handed her the blue dragon egg. His queen stepped to the pyre and placed the egg on top of the wood. 

“Light the pyre.” His queen spoke and two slaves moved quickly to ignite the wooden structure. 

When it was roaring fully the queen walked over to Ser Jaime. He heard the knight argue with her in a pleading tone but the queen shut him down quickly. She took her daughter from his arms and held her within her own. She then moved slowly as if in trance toward the pyre. Gerold’s eyes opened when he realized what she was about to do. He knew she would most likely survive she had before but it was a freak accident wasn’t it. He was too shocked to move and before he knew it, she was stepping into the yellow flame. A few moments passed and the plaza was silent. A cracking sound was heard from the pyre and a moment later the queen stepped out of the flames. She was naked, her clothes burned away. Her child lay within her arms unharmed also unclothed. Clinging to her shoulder covering her breast was a small blue dragon. It screeched at the plaza. Quickly Ser Jaime moved forward and placed his cloak around the queen taking the princess from her arms. The dragon moved to follow the child but the queen stopped it. She moved to the master and held out the winged creature. The master took it from her wearily before handing her a golden whip. 

“They obey me now?” The queen asked and the master answered translated by the translator. 

“Yes, you hold the whip they obey the whip.” 

His queen turned to the unsullied as her child screamed and the blue dragon screeched loudly. She spoke loudly in valerian. 

“Unsullied. Kill the masters! Kill any man who holds a whip but kill no innocent and harm no child!” 

An unsullied stepped forward and speared a master in the street. The others started to join in and the plaza became a mess with screaming people storming in every direction. Gerold drew his sword and stepped nearer to the queen in order to protect her. 

“Kill the bitch!” Shouted master Kraznos but he was stopped when the blue dragon bit him roughly and a loud roar was heard across the sky. 

Gerold looked up and saw Visgar flying over them. The dragon headed downward and blew fire in the direction of the master. The master died screaming in flame. The blue dragon flew over to Ser Jaime and curled up in his arms on top of the little princess. 

It was hours before the slaughter was over. Blood was strewn across the plaza and streets. Gerold’s nose furrowed from the smell already permeating the air. His queen was riding a white mare in front of the unsullied back and forth looking like she was thinking. 

“Unsullied! Today you are free men. If you wish to leave and go elsewhere you may do so and no harm will come to you. If not, will you fight for me fight for my husband. As freed men?” His queen shouted. 

There was silence through the plaza until a soft thud was heard that echoed around. The unsullied were stomping in agreement. We have an army. He thought surprised. He wondered what had given her the idea. What the king and her had talked of that made her decide to do such a thing. His queen was a strong woman. He wondered when that had happened. Had he been overlooking her that much? Had he missed this part of her? He thought her a meek child so paid he no mind. She would birth the king sons of royal blood no more. That was her role. Now though. Now he thought she could be more than that. She could be a true queen. She could help her king rule. He would finally have a true royal couple to serve.


	26. Ser Barristan/Margaery

Ser Barristan:  
He had been about to drink himself into a small grave when the spider had found him. He had been unwilling to listen at first but eventually the spider won his attention. He won it with a story. He won it by telling him he had something yet to live for. Someone to serve. Who it was the spider wouldn’t tell him. The spider had only given instructions. He looked over to the small child trudging through the mud beside him. The girl was small and angry. He couldn’t blame her however. He had arrived to gather her just before the executioner had taken off her father’s head. The girl had growled and clawed and screeched as she tried to reach him through the crowd. The girl had refused to talk to him at first determined he worked for the Lannister’s. Now however as they neared their destination, she would share small words with him. Mostly however, she just repeated names. It was an odd thing to do but when he asked her she stated that it was a list of people she was going to kill. She had then asked him to teach her how to do it. He had chuckled slightly but refused. No, she was a lady. He supposed the girl thought of herself as anything but. So that was how he found himself on this hunk of rock that he had spent much of his youth. Even so he was climbing down to a part of the island he had never been to before. His destination an oddly large fishing cabin before him on the beach. As he walked closer, he could make out a few figures. Two to be exact. Two men were fighting with two swords on the beachfront in front of the house. The one seemed to be teaching the other and Ser Barristan was impressed he had only ever seen one man with the skill to master such a technique. The men must have seen him because they stopped training and looked in his direction. He placed his hand on his sword worriedly but continued to walk closer. If the spider wanted him to come here there must be a reason. Still if this was how he met his end he would be alright with it. He worried for the young girl with him however. One of the figures started forward to meet him and a few other men stepped out of the house. He stumbled back slightly when he recognized the man in front of him. Ser Arthur Dayne. 

“Arthur?” He called as the man stopped before him. 

“That would be me Ser Barristan. What brings you here. I was informed you served the usurper.” The man stated. 

“The spider sent me. He said I would find what I was looking for here and to bring the Stark girl with me as she was no longer safe in the capital.” He motioned to the child.

“Come with me old friend, I think there is much you must tell me.” His old friend stated and started walking towards the house on the beach. 

When he entered the house, he was surprised by how roomy it was. There were two men sitting around a table. Taking a closer look at the men he recognized them instantly. What was going on here he wondered as a red woman walked into the room taking a seat followed by a boy guiding an old Maester forward. Arthur walked over to the table and sat offering him and the child a chair. 

“Where have you been?” He asked the men. 

“Serving the true king.” Stated Jon Connington gruffly. 

“I made a mistake serving Robert Baratheon, yes. I know it. His heir is not even his own. The child is cruel and mad. He killed Lord Stark. There will be war in the kingdoms now.” He stated sadly. 

“What?” Asked the boy at the table. He had wide purple eyes and curly black locks that reminded him of his old queen. 

“Robert Baratheon has died. Joffery Baratheon actually a Lannister bastard has taken over the throne he removed me from the kingsguard and executed lord Stark.” He stated and immediately mummering started about the table. 

“Stop. This is what we have been waiting for.” The young boy ordered the men and Ser Barristan was shocked to find they listened. 

“Who are you?” He asked the boy. 

“Aemon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark married beneath the weirwood trees on the isle of faces.” The boy replied and Ser Barristan gasped standing. He bent the knee in front of the boy. 

“You have my sword your grace if you will have it.” He stated. 

“Ser Barristan. I have heard stories about you. I would be honored to have you on my Kingsguard.” Stated the boy with a smile. 

“I am happy you have come old friend.” Ser Arthur stated resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Now is the time to act your grace. We have the ships to take dragonstone.” Stated Jon Connington. 

“But only dragonstone. We have not the troops to take the rest of the kingdoms.” Stated Willam Darry. 

“We have dragons!” Jon Connington stated and Ser Barriastan blanched, he must have heard incorrectly. There was no way they said dragons. 

“Dragons are not creatures to be used as warriors. Aegon won the kingdoms by fear but ruled them through compassion.” Stated the elderly Maester. 

“Uncle Aemon is right. I will not use the dragons as weapons. Not unless it is unavoidable. They are barley reaching the size of bearing a rider. I will not risk my companion’s life.” His king stated calmly. 

“Dragons! You have dragons!” Cried the child next to him standing. 

“I do little one.” Stated the king smiling at her.

“I’m not little.” She cried angerly.

“Alright then who are you?” The king countered. 

“Arya Stark.” She stated proudly sticking out her chin. 

“Her presence will at least guarantee a meeting with the northerners.” Remarked Jon Connington. 

His brother had been oddly quiet during the exchange and Ser Barristan wondered why. Arthur was always the most out spoken of them. Instead the knight just stared at the young king with a knowing gaze. 

“This is still the time to strike. We now know why Stannis is calling his banners. All your supporters will be in position to attack without him knowing.” Stated Jon Connington forcefully. 

“We will wait for Stannis to call the ships and banners together. We wait for when he is about to set sail and then we attack. We take the island. But we must be prepared for retaliation just in case. We have not the men or provisions to move further. Darry, I need you to go to Dany and bring her home. I sent her to Astapor. You must leave at once. Tell her it is time for us to take our throne. Tell her, her king orders her home.” The young king spoke. 

“Who is Dany?” Asked the Stark girl. 

“My wife, Daenerys Targaryen.” The king responded and Ser Barristan arched a brow in Arthurs direction. The knight shook his head in response. 

“I had wondered where the rest of our brothers were. The lord commander is well I take it and the batman?” He asked. 

“They are both well. As is Jaime Lannister.” Stated his king. 

“Jamie Lannister is with you?” He asked shocked. 

“Yes.” Arthur replied. 

“He is loyal to the king?” He asked. 

“Not exactly but he is loyal to my wife and that is enough for me.” Stated the king with a shrug. 

Jaime had always had an unhealthy attachment to their former queen it did not surprise him that it would have transferred to her daughter. What did surprise him was that the kingsguard had allowed the two to marry. It made sense but logically it should have been a difficult choice to find a queen for the king. Ser Barristan looked around the table and smiled. It was good to be back amongst friends. It was good to serve a good king once more. 

Margaery:  
“No!” She shouted back to her father slamming her brush down on her nightstand. 

“Margaery, I don’t understand. You will be queen.” Her father cried confused. 

“I don’t want to marry him.” She responded panicked. 

“Why ever not?” He asked. 

“I do not want a man who prefers the company of my brother to mine own.” She sighed out frustrated. 

“Preposterous! He could never. You are my golden rose. You will marry him and you will see he will love you and you will be queen. My daughter a queen.” Her father cried happily exiting her rooms.

Margaery sighed frustrated. Her father had been coming to her every day this week attempting to convince her to marry Renly Baratheon. The man had proclaimed himself king. However, he thought he had the right when he had an elder brother, she would never know but the man had. Her brother Loras was besotted with the man and therefore convinced her father to support him. It was a decent plan. They would most likely win if they came to an agreement with the north at least. But it was not what she wanted. She had gotten a taste of love. She wanted more than that. She deserved more than marrying a man for a stupid crown. Her father had already ordered them to start working on hers. She was exasperated. Even her grandmother was frustrated. She quickly walked to her grandmother’s chambers. 

“Grandmother, what are we to do?” She cried.

“What can we do child? You can continue to refuse to marry him but eventually they will force you. They have some silly fantasy in their heads.” Her grandmother responded sadly. 

“They will not win. We both know there is another player in the game. I love Loras I would do almost anything for him but I cannot do this. I just cannot.” She cried. 

“I know child and while I wish for you to be queen it is not in this way. I have not a clue of what to do. You stay strong. Continue to refuse and I will find something. I still believe we have a chance of getting the boy to set aside his wife for you especially if you come with an army.” Her grandmother reasoned with her. 

“I love him you know.” Margaery told her honestly. 

“I know. I’ve known since I thought him an uppity Snow.” Her grandmother smiled at her as she spoke. 

“There is something you don’t know grandmother. Something I was told not to share with you but I must tell you. So, you understand why we must not side with the Baratheon’s.” Margaery stated worriedly. 

“Yes, my dear what is it that worries you so?” Asked her grandmother. 

“The dragon, he has three. I only saw one. It was terrifying grandmother. Three times the side of a horse with white scales and blood red eyes.” She shivered as she spoke. 

“Three dragons? Are you sure?” Her grandmother asked sitting upright in her chair. 

Margaery nodded at her grandmother and watched as her eyes widened. She sat waiting for her grandmother to speak. 

“This is important news. Just one dragon could destroy an entire army. We must find a way to stop this wedding. I can stall your father for a few months with trivial things he will find amusing but that is all. Send a letter to the boy. I know he gave you means to contact him.” Her grandmother stated and Margaery nodded scampering back to her rooms. 

She quickly grabbed some parchment and began to write. Her words flowed together and she tried to convey all she was feeling but all it did was make her began to cry. Her tears falling down onto the parchment. When she was done, she called for her guards and left into town. In the town she stopped at the inn and asked for Gerold. But the man was not there. Worried she ran back to Highgarden and her grandmother’s chambers. 

“You must call uncle Hightower here. The man I was supposed to leave my letter with is no longer there. I waited too long to send the answer to the question he sought.” She cried falling into her grandmother’s arms. 

“It will be alright child. I will send a servant with your letter along with one of mine explaining to your uncle what to do. He will get the letter to your Snow. It will be alright. I am sure there will be time for him to act.” Her grandmother soothed her hair as she cried.


	27. Aemon/Dany

Aemon:  
He could smell the salt in the air as the wind blew through his hair. The crown on his head felt odd but it was a calm day on the seas. His hand lay firmly on the hilt of Blackfyre strapped to his side. Dark Sister lay strapped to his back. His uncle Arthur stood close to him on his left side. On his right little Arya Stark had glued herself to his side. Her small hands threaded through his own. She was scared he knew, if he was honest, he was as well. His mother had tried to insist that the young girl stay on the island with her but the girl had put up such a fight Aemon had allowed her to go as long as she stayed on the ship and close to Ghost. Who was currently lying at the girl’s feet. His direwolf had taken a liking to the young girl and constantly followed her around. He supposed it made sense. The girl had taken such a liking to him. She kept stating that he looked like her. As if it was some great accomplishment. She had worshiped him the second he put a small dagger in her hand for her own safety. The girl had wanted to learn to fight so he had done as he had with his lovely Dany. He had taught her or well was in the process of teaching her how to defend herself. She truly was a sweet child and more than once during a storm she had clambered into his bed to cuddle with Ghost she had remarked each time. Aemon found that he enjoyed the girl so much he couldn’t say no to her. He began to regard her as a sibling. He loathed the day when he would have to return her to her family. 

A horn sounded. The signal for the ships to begin their journey. Aemon looked to Lord Valeryon and nodded firmly. The man then turned and blew a horn of his own. Their ship started moving forward toward the island. They were met with no resistance as they hit the docks. Aemon dropped the young girl’s hand and nodded to Ser Barristan. The elder kingsguard knew to watch the child for him. He headed for the docks and watched as Ghost jumped from the ship. He looked over the side. Men were swarming the beach. Few stag guards lay in the sand bleeding. He jumped from the ship. The swarming men parted for him. He started toward the steps of the castle. He looked to his uncle Benjen and the man nodded at him. He started up the steps. It was a long journey. When he reached the top, a few men came running at his party. He pulled Blackfyre from its sheath and winced as it tasted its first blood for many years. The household guards were few and ill trained. The castle was quickly taken and the men there put into the cells. He held his breath as the doors to the audience chamber were opened for him. He stepped inside and was overcome by the room. It was a large hall. Obsidian gleamed through the walls. In the far side sat a throne of obsidian. He moved forward slowly. Each step felt like a year to him. His hand reached out to the throne. He had seen it in his dreams but never had it looked as daunting as now. He turned to the room and saw his Uncles staring at him. His uncle Arthur nodded to him and he understood. This was what they had been working for his whole life. He sat on the throne and was amazed to find he felt no different. He took a deep breath. 

“The castle is ours?” He asked no one in particular. 

“The keep has been cleared out; the prisoners are in cells your grace.” Stated a lord Sunglass. 

“The Lady Baratheon and her daughter were found in their rooms what would you like done with them your grace?” Asked Lord Valeryon walking into the throne room. Aemon thought for a moment. The Lady Baratheon would be his cousin removed of course but still family.

“Bring them here.” He stated and a man was sent scurrying off. 

“Where is Lord Baratheon?” He asked. 

“He was not found on his ship your grace.” Stated lord Valeryon with a bow of his head. 

Aemon frowned that was not good. They didn’t want it to get out that they had taken Dragonstone before he was ready. He did not want to start his conquest without his wife. Actually, he didn’t believe he could without her. Already today he missed her presence. He wished she was standing beside him. Whispering in his ear ideas. 

“Send out five ships. I want Lord Stannis found before he reaches land.” Aemon stated strongly. 

The lord Valeryon bowed and removed himself from the room to carry out his orders. As the man left a mouse of a lady and a small girl entered the chamber. He looked at the girl curiously. She had a gray patch of skin that was marked quite oddly on her face. Her mother looked at him defiantly. 

“You stand before his grace Aemon Targaryen trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.” His uncle Arthur called loudly moving to stand beside the throne. 

The woman looked at him with a frown but the young girl stared at him curiously. 

“What have you done with my husband?” The woman spit out. 

“Nothing at all my lady.” He replied. He waited another moment before speaking. 

“You will stay in the castle. You do not need to fear. You will not be harmed. Please let me know if you have need of anything.” He stated trying to be diplomatic. 

This would have been easier for his wife. He was no diplomat. He was a warrior. The woman looked at him defiantly and he motioned for guards to remove them from the room. When they had left, he stood from the throne and walked quickly to his uncle Benjen. 

“Go and bring my mother and uncle Aemon to the castle.” Aemon told him and his uncle walked off bowing. Smoke his direwolf following him closely. 

“Connington, please make sure we rid of any loyal Baratheon servants and find ones loyal to me.” He told him and his uncle smiled. 

Aemon turned to look around the room once more. He was home. But it didn’t feel like home. He closed his eyes and heard the roar of his dragon. That was more like it. His dragons had known they were free and were flying over the castle. All three of them calling out loudly announcing their presence. 

Dany:  
They were camped outside the walls of Yunkai. They had been there for some weeks now. She was no warrior. He husband was the one who understood battles and strategy. She was the one who understood people. They complemented each other in such ways. Once again, she found herself missing her husband. She turned to the bassinet sitting beside her and her daughter laying sleeping her little hands clinging to her dragon. Missandei stood beside her loyally. The leader of her unsullied stood beside her stoically. The man was one of few words. Jaime stood loyally close to her daughters’ bassinet and Daenerys was once again glad for him. She didn’t know what she would do without him. He was the one man she trusted without question. She knew he would follow her every order and if it came down to it he would do anything to save her little Rhaella. He had been overjoyed with the naming of the little girl and Dany was pleased. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell, she could do without. Ser Oswell she had nothing against. He was neither good nor bad to her. He just was and she supposed that’s what a true kingsguard was and couldn’t hold it against him. He had kept best to his true form. Ser Gerold she didn’t hate but she couldn’t find it in herself to even attempt to like the man. She was just a woman to him. Useless. She sighed. She would never admit it but she was bored. So terribly bored. 

“My Queen, there is a man here that says he knows you.” Stated one of her unsullied. 

“Bring him to me.” She stated frowning. 

Who could possibly know me here on this side of the world she wondered? Perhaps an old friend from when she lived with her brother? Perhaps her brother had heard of her and had come to see her. Had come to be with his family. Her heart beat fast in hope. Alas it was not her brother and her heart sunk as the figure came forward. 

“William Darry, what brings you to this side of the world?” She asked curiously. 

“Our king sends a message to you, your grace.” The man spoke and she smiled happily. 

“What message is this my old friend?” She asked him pleased. 

“He bids you to return to Westeros. The usurper is dead. The new king killed lord Stark. The kingdoms are in war. Now is the time to strike and take back your home. The king begs you to return to his arms. He wishes to meet his child.” The man spoke to her. 

She frowned. She had been hoping Aemon was missing her. She had hoped he was anxious to see her child. Their child she chided herself. Rhaella was his daughter as well. But she had started something here. She couldn’t just leave the slaves. Not when she had started to free them. What would they think of her? She knew she was supposed to return home and they had discussed ending slavery after their conquest but the time was now. She was here. She had an army willing to fight for it. What should she do? She had no idea. Her king was her keeper. She should obey. Still Aemon would understand. Right? He would but her refusal would make him look weak. Which he could not afford and they would need the unsullied to take the kingdoms. She was at a loss. Even if she wanted to go home, how could she? She had no ships.


	28. Darry/Catelyn

Willam Darry:  
He had been outside Yunkai’s gates for a few days now. The queen had seen him every day. She was struggling to figure out what she should do. He sympathized with her. He had always detested the practice of slavery but there was nothing he could do about it. Now she held the ability to end the suffering but her king had need of her. Even if she wanted to come home, she had no way to get there. I’m looking for a sign. The queen kept repeating. A sign of what I should do. The masters of Yunkai had finally seen fit after apparently a month of her camping outside their gates to meet with her. He could hear the delegation a mile before he could even see them. They had drummers out in front announcing their presence. A large litter framed in gold carried the men. Or apparently man. All that nonsense for one man. He would never understand Essos. Men making noise like women. Either way it was completely irrational. The litter was dropped to the ground and out walked a well clothed man. The former slave girl the queen had taken a liking to stated the pleasantries. The queen motioned for the man to sit and he did. When the queen did not speak the man decided he should. 

“Our city is glorious. Yunkai has stood for many years we will not fall to you. However, the Yunkish are a forgiving people and are willing to overlook all that has happened. We bring you gifts and all we ask in return is that you board your ship, leave and return to your homeland where you belong.” The man stated his slaves bringing forward chests of gold. 

“My ship?” The queen asked. 

“Yes, your ship. The Yunkish will give you as many ships as you require.” Stated the man. 

“And if I require a great deal of ships for my people?” Asked the queen. 

“It is no matter.” Stated the slaver. 

“I require enough ships for my unsullied.” The queen replied to the man and watched the man nod. 

“We have an agreement then?” The man asked worriedly. 

“Yes.” The queen responded flatly. 

The man turned to leave then the drummers following after him. When he was gone the queens, former slave turned to her shocked. Her unsullied commander also seemed upset. 

“You will not free the slaves?” The woman asked the queen. 

“I will free the slaves, but my king orders me home. I must obey. I must help him take back my homeland so that my child will finally be safe. Then we will come back to the slave cities with an even larger army and larger dragons. We will still free them you have my word.” The queen stated with passion. 

Her words seemed to quell the two former slaves. He let out a deep breath. They would be going home. He had succeeded. His king would be pleased. He knew the boy missed his wife terribly and was horribly worried something had gone wrong with their child. Now they would have an army worth twice its number in Westeros soldiers. The unsullied would still fight for the king and queen. He was glad watching the stoic commander of the unsullied nod. 

Catelyn:  
She was proud of her son. She truly was but he had been acting a fool lately. He would not trade Lord Twyin’s brother for her precious daughters. She feared for her precious Sansa. Her daughter was always so delicate. Her son had also sent off the Greyjoy boy and she was terribly worried. The child had always been an ill sort. He was a terrible example on her son. Always whoring. She had gotten her son into a lord of trouble over the years. Already she was sure her son had sired a bastard on one of her servant girls. The child the girl had birthed had the Tully blue eyes. She had, had to get rid of the girl with a large sum of gold. Now her son had broken his oath to the Frey’s. He would not marry the man’s granddaughter. He would not marry at all it seemed. She did not understand. Her brother would be marrying the girl instead. Her son was too self-assured. To arrogant. Already the lords of the north grumbled. Blaming her and her southern ways for her sons lack of honor. She knew who to truly blame. The Grayjoy boy. That boy had been a curse since they brought him into their home. She should have treated him worse. She should have scorned him more. Shown that he was not equal to her son. But she had not and now she way paying the price. Her son was galivanting between woman and woman running out of his tent. She watched a red haired girl run from her boys tent before she entered. 

“Robb.” She called as she entered finding him pulling on a tunic. 

“Yes mother.” He replied. 

“You need to rethink this. Marry the Frey girl. Do not break an oath.” She begged him once again. 

“Mother I have made my decision.” He told her flatly. 

“Yes, you have and the lords have noticed. They will not follow an oath breaker Robb.” She told him. 

“They will follow who I tell them to.” Robb bit out. 

“They are loyal to me, to the north.” He said again. 

“Alright. Then send someone to get Sansa and Arya. Please. We know not how they are.” She cried tears at her eyes. 

“They will not hurt the girls. There is no honor in it mother.” He told her. 

“We don’t know that Robb. Lannisters have no honor. Look what they did to your brother.” She reminded him.

“Mother I need you to leave. I need you to go treat with Renly Baratheon. I have not heard from Stannis. Please mother. Talk no more of the girls. I can do nothing for them. The sooner I win this war the sooner we will see them again.” He told her. 

“Alright my son. I will do as you ask. But please. Take a wife. Anyone just takes a northern girl. Please. If you won’t have the Frey then solidify the northern lords. Please Robb.” She begged him once more. 

“I will not tell you again mother. I want no wife. But I will think on it if it would please you.” He told her exasperatedly. 

“Thank you.” She told him sadly turning from his tent.


	29. Aemon/Tyrion/Olenna

Aemon:  
He sat at the stone table and looked at it closely. His advisors had stationed their enemy’s armies on the map to the best of their ability. The northern forces were encamped at Riverrun and had been for some time. The Lannisters had holed up in Harrenhall. Stannis had retreated with only 2,000 troops left to the stormlands. Renly Baratheon was still near Storms End with a host of Tyrells. Why Olenna had allowed that to happen no one at the table could understand. The Dornish had not stirred one bit. 

“What do you wish to do your grace? We have no idea when the queen will return.” Jon Connington reminded him and Aemon sighed. 

“Perhaps now is time to announce who I am.” He stated to the table. 

“Give the lords who were loyal to Rhaegar opportunity to bend the knee first.” Stated Jon. 

“No, send out them all or none at all Aemon. Let them all wonder.” His uncle Benjen advised him. 

“Alright send letters to all the major houses. Tell them that Aemon Targaryen trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen calls for them to bend the knee.” He ordered slamming a dragon piece down on the board. 

“Do you wish us to continue to blockade kingslanding?” Asked Lord Valeryon and Aemon looked over to his bookish friend. His friend nodded to him and Aemon replied. 

“Yes. Keep the blockade.”

“There were also ravens for Stannis. Some were unimportant but there were two that might interest you.” Maester Aemon told him. 

“What did they state?” He asked curiously. 

“One was from Robb Stark. He proclaimed himself King of the North and the Riverlands and asked to Parlay with Stannis.” The Maester stated and Aemon seethed. 

“He calls himself king of two of my kingdoms now? Now there is another king? Three fake kings weren’t enough?” He cried frustrated. 

“Perhaps you should meet with the Starks instead of Stannis.” Stated Benjen. 

“What did the next letter say Maester?” He asked calmly. 

“The next letter is a call for aid from the Lord Commander of Castle black. He states that the wall is about to be overrun with wildlings. He asks for help protecting the seven kingdoms.” His uncle Aemon stated. 

“The kingdoms are in turmoil no one will answer him.” Stated Jon Connington. 

“And if no one helps the watch?” Aemon asked his advisors. 

“It is possible the wildlings will cross over the wall. They have done it before.” Samwell spoke. 

“What would happen to the kingdoms if that was to happen?” Aemon asked seriously.

“The north would suffer first. Rape, pillaging. There would be nothing left of it.” His uncle Benjen stated shaking his head sadly. 

“And my cousin will not answer the call?” He asked confused. 

“I would not count on it. He is stuck in the Riverlands and even if he could I doubt he would take it seriously. The entire north talks of how Lord Starks sons and daughters are southerners raised in winter. Knowing my brother’s wife and his temperament I don’t doubt it.” He stated sadly. 

“We have no army to even give the watch if we could your grace.” Jon Connington reminded him and Aemon closed his eyes in frustration. 

“You have dragons.” His friend stated softly and Aemon turned to him thinking. 

“No I have a dragon. Dany has one and Uncle Aemon has one.” Aemon corrected him.

“Dragons are an army themselves.” Sam stated. 

“Yes, but we already decided we weren’t using the dragons as weapons not unless there was no other way. Besides Layneeys is barely large enough to ride.” He answered. 

“But you can ride her.” His uncle Aemon argued. 

“Yes, I can. She will let me. But I don’t understand what you are getting at.” He stated annoyed. 

“They are saying you should fly to the wall nephew.” His uncle Benjen stated. 

“Why should I? Why should I risk my dragon for the north?” He asked. 

“Because you want to rule the north and the northerners remember. Show them you are here for them. That you are different and will protect them even when their own king will not.” Benjen argued. 

“The watch would not be asking for help unless it was dire. If no one answers the kingdoms could be overrun. How can you rule an overrun kingdom my child?” His uncle stated. 

Aemon thought for a moment. They had a point. How could he call himself a king if he didn’t protect his people? If Robb Stark would not defend the north he would. He would not let his mother’s homeland be ravaged. He would fly north. 

“You cannot go alone my king. Allow me to leave and meet you at the castle.” Arthur begged him. 

“There is no time for that if the letter is to be believed I should leave at once.” He replied. 

Catelyn:  
She tore through the camp. She was supposed to be on her way to Renly Baratheon’s camp but she stopped at Riverrun before she left. Her brother had shown her the raven then. Her son was in his tent when she ran through the flap. He had multiple lords sitting with him around the table. He looked up at her frowning as she entered. 

“Mother, you were to be on your way to meet Renly Baratheon.” He stated confused. 

“I need to speak to you Robb. I stopped by Riverrun my brother had something to tell me.” She told him softly. 

“Alright mother, what did he say?” He asked her. 

“Alone Robb. We must talk alone.” 

Her son nodded to his lords and they left from the tent. She walked forward and handed her son the letter scroll. He took it from her and bent down reading it. His mouth opened in shock as he read.

“But Rhaegar stole Aunt Lyanna and raped her.” He cried angrily. 

“That is the story. But a few years ago, the same day your uncle Benjen went missing we received a visitor. Ser Oswell Whent. We are family on my mothers’ side. He reached out to me in order to speak to your father. He told us a different story. Your father refused to believe the story but I wonder. I remember meeting Lady Lyanna she was much like Arya but she was trained. She could fight some. I wonder how much we really know about the war.” She spoke worriedly. 

“What was the story mother?” He asked. 

“He claimed that your aunt Lyanna was the knight of the laughing tree. That Rhaegar had found out. When the king found out he wanted her dead. Rhaegar rode to save her. She apparently left a note with my sister Lysa and Petyr. They apparently fell in love and Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and married Lyanna. She birthed a child a son but died in childbirth. I am not sure what is true about this story. What I do know is that it is odd for the kingsguard to lie. If he was not trueborn than they would have gone to serve Viserys Targaryen there would be a clear heir in him. They have no need to make up a story.” She spoke sadly. 

“I know why my father refused to believe this it sounds ridiculous. A woman jousting?” Her son cried annoyed. 

“I know but if there was ever a woman who did it would be her Robb.” She responded flatly. 

“The north will not recognize this king mother. I am king of the north.” He countered. 

“Think about this Robb. If correct this boy would be your cousin. He is blood. He has dragons they say.” She cried fearfully. 

“He is a Targaryen mother. You forget what the Targaryen’s did to the north. To our family!” Her son replied angrily. 

“I do not forget my son. I simply want you to look at all your options. We need allies. He would be a natural ally. You have already refused the call of the watch. Many lords, Umbers included grumble.” She told him seriously. 

“Let them grumble. What am I to do? I cannot go back up north. The Lannister’s would strike without hesitation.” He cried throwing the letter down on the table. 

“I know. You need allies Robb. Theon has not sent word and he should have been home for some time now.” She told him sadly. 

“Theon has failed me I know mother. But Theon is not the only one. Renly Baratheon could be reasoned with. That’s why I need you to leave and speak with him.” He cried to her frustrated.

“Alright, I will go speak to Renly Baratheon.” She conceded. 

She walked from his tent praying to the seven to keep her son safe. 

Tyrion:  
The doors to the hand’s solar opened abruptly and his father entered with a huff. He was still in full armor and Tyrion was surprised. He must have taken his note or well at least his sister’s screaming letter seriously. 

“Tyrion, what is it that has the king sending me letters demanding me here.” His father drawled out his sarcasm when he stated king was noticeable as he sat stoically behind the desk of the room.

“I am sure she will be here shortly to tell you herself but,” He stated standing and handing his father the scroll they had received. 

His father took it from him roughly with a sigh. His father’s eyes narrow as he read the words. He finished reading and flung the letter onto the desk. He looked at Tyrion pointedly. 

“This letter is the problem then.” He drawled out as Tyrion nodded. 

Just as his father is about to speak again the doors are flung open and his sister glides into the room. She frowns as she sees his presence. Unfortunate for her he thinks to himself. For once his father seemed to have need of him during this “war” if you could really call it that. What it was, was a big shit show if they asked him. He knew his nephew wasn’t Roberts son. Only an idiot couldn’t have figured it out. Tyrion knew his siblings too well. Then there was the whole fact his nephew was a raging madman, child. He wasn’t sure of the nomenclature there. Could a king still be a child? Perhaps he figured. 

“Father, I am so glad you have returned to us. The king has been most anxious to see his hand.” His sister bit out. 

“Then why is the king not here?” His father asked raising a brow and motioning to the room. 

“He has many other concerns father.” His sister stated smiling and taking a seat across from their lord father. 

He supposed she had only stomached to do so because he was standing off to the side. Her glare to him in acknowledgement of his presence made it known. 

“Yes, well you would think a Targaryen on Dragonstone would be a main concern.” His father growled out. 

“I have not yet informed the king of the pretender on Dragonstone.” His sister stated and Tyrion laughed at his fathers unamused face. 

“Is the king somewhat challenged to understand these things?” His father asked. 

“I do not want him getting worked up over nothing.” His sister spoke. 

“Nothing? You think this here is nothing. This is another threat. One with ties to our enemies!” He cried out shaking the letter. 

His sister said nothing and Tyrion couldn’t be bothered to come to her defense. Not that he wanted to in the first place. His father huffed again and set the letter back on the table. 

“Do you realize what will happen when the kingdoms get this letter?” He asked them both looking at each of them pointedly. 

“Hardly anything we should worry about father.” His sister shrieked.

“Wrong!” His father stated glaring at her and turning to him. 

“The north will either side with their cousin or not. Either way it might not matter. We can hardly fight. The north, Renly and Stannis and this new king. Besides the point that the crownlands will be split in half taking a good fifth of our forces with them I believe if my math is correct. What is more is we know nothing about him except he apparently is where the kingsguard have been all these years. If he is unmarried the Tyrells could always pull their support from Renly given that they have always been partial to the dragons. They would see their daughter queen. We should have offered them the crown as soon as we heard the north was rebelling.” He stated walking to the desk. 

“The Tyrells are the problem. Whoever they support will likely win the throne. We have to make sure they cannot side with the dragons if they pull their support from Renly. At least Renly is foolish and will waste his army before he has even fought a battle. The dragon king has three experienced kingsguard advising him and apparently Jon Connington, from this letter.” His father growled out. 

“Four kingsguard my lord.” A slinking voice stated from the shadows. 

Tyrion had forgotten his friend was even there. He had invited the spider as he had thought perhaps, he would enlighten his father more than he was able. It seemed that he had been right. 

“Four?” His father questioned. 

“Yes, my little birds tell me the Ser Barristan traveled to Dragonstone in the company of a dark haired, dark eyed girl. One can only think of why he would go there.” The spider stated and Tyrion was surprised. 

“Ser Barristan? Why is Ser Barristan outside of the castle?” His father questioned. 

“My sister and the king decided to release him of his place on the kingsguard.” Tyrion told him and watched his face turn a delightful shade of red. 

“You did what!” His father screeched at his sister. 

“He was old and in not fit to serve the king.” His sister cried back. 

“He was an asset. He knows too much about us and about the palace not to mention battles.” His father ground out. 

“What of the child with him Varys?” Tyrion questioned. 

“The size and characteristics of the child would match Arya Stark.” He told them glumly. 

“You lost Arya Stark?” His father ground out angerly looking at him. 

“She was gone before I even arrived father.” He told him nodding at his sister. 

“Tell me we still have Sansa Stark.” His father stated almost pleadingly. 

“She is here although not is as good of shape as I would like.” He told his father and watched him frown. 

“What is it now?” His father asked frustrated. 

“My nephew has taken it upon himself to torment the girl. His new ideas include having the kingsguard beat her in the throne room. I have tried to keep the girl away from him but find myself without any help.” He frowned in his sister’s direction. 

“And you accept your son’s behavior?” His father asked his sister. 

“My son is the king. There is little I can do.” She replied. 

“You either control your son, or I will find a way to control him myself. We cannot have word of his behavior reaching out to the other houses. The vale could join the Starks any day now. I don’t want to give them any cause.” His father bit out. 

“Lord Bailish has assured me the vale will not support the Starks.” His sister stated happily. 

“I do not put as much faith in him as you do daughter.” His father ground out. 

“Have you made any ground on any alliances Tyrion?” His father asked leaning back. 

“I have reached out to the Tyrells but heard nothing in reply. The Martells are willing to enter talks for Myrcella for their elder son. He inherits Prince Oberyn’s holdings. Robin Arryn which young and sickly is in need of a wife. The vale however sends us no assurances they will support our king. While we must keep Sansa Stark tied to the family I do agree. It would be better to find the king a new bride. However, I am out of ideas there father.” He told him. 

“Let me deal with the Tyrells and finding a queen. Betroth Myrcella to the Dornish prince. But do not let her leave. She is currently heir to the throne.” His father ground out. 

Olenna:  
“Mother! Mother! MOTHER!!!!” A scream came from through the castle. 

The voice kept growing in volume and she knew it was her son. He had some dilemma she supposed. Her dear son threw open the door to her solar and ran inside. His face was red and he was puffing terribly. He held two scrolls in his hand tightly and she imagined he must have run the entire way from the rookery to her rooms on the opposite side of the hall. She turned to her granddaughter who was looking at her father with wide eyes. 

“Yes, Mace what is it?” She asked him calmly. 

“Dragons…. Dragons. Dragonstone. Targaryen’s.” Her son puffed out. 

“Mace take a seat will you. Drink some wine. I cannot make out a word you are saying.” She huffed at him. 

Her son sat in the seat and waited for a drink. He drank deeply and took a deep breath. She waited for him to speak. 

“There are Targaryen’s on Dragonstone! They have taken Dragonstone. With dragons there are dragons!” He cried waving his scrolls in the air wildly. 

“Whatever are you talking about?” She asked trying to appear surprised. 

So, the Targaryen king had finally made a move. That suited them quite well after all. They would give him an army and he would make Margaery his queen yes. He had no children she would have heard from her spies and they swore no child was seen with the little dragon. 

“There is a Targaryen king on Dragonstone. He says he’s Rhaegar’s son. He took the castle and he has three dragons. Three dragons’ mother! THREE!” Her son cried. 

“Alright Alright Mace. So, your worried about this dragon king? I told you not to side with the stupid flowery stag, didn’t I?” She told him frustrated. 

“Yes, mother yes. What do we do mother?” He asked frantically. 

“Call the troops back you fool!” She screeched at him waving her hand. 

“Yes, yes mother. Yes.” Her son stated nodding and jumping up running out the door. 

“And send the Dragon King a message Mace! Margaery will be queen!” She called after him shaking her head. 

She turned to her granddaughter to find the girl looking at her with a raised brow. She huffed at the girl. Such insolence. 

“I told you it would turn out just fine, didn’t I girl. Now your father will sort everything out and you will be queen.” She stated tapping her granddaughters’ hand. 

Her granddaughter looked at her hopefully and Olenna sighed at her sadly. It was all so tragic. Her granddaughter loved the dragon fool terribly. 

“You truly believe he will come for me grandmother?” Her granddaughter asked her full of hope. 

“He would be a fool not to. Your father would give him 50,000 troops. Well 30,000 because I assume, he already has your uncle’s allegiance.” She stated dryly. 

“I wonder grandmother. He asked me once not to make him choose between me and his aunt. I do not think I could bare to see the look on his face as he asked me once more. He was so pained. Father will not like me sharing the crown.” Her granddaughter sighed out looking down at her embroidery. 

It was a dragon with bright red eyes and a shimmering white body on a bolt of black cloth. She knew her granddaughter was making it for the king. She had made many tried of the garment and threw away each one. She wanted it to be perfect so she could present it to him when he came for her. Part of Olenna was jealous of the girl. She had felt the sting of love but also the joy. She had never had that. Sure, she tolerated her fool of a husband but she did not love him. 

“Your father will not like it but he will do what I tell him to Margaery.” She gave the girl a serious look. 

“I know grandmother. Its just I know he loves me. He has told me he does. But I know he loves her too. He grew up with her. She knows everything about him. Sees him everyday and I am here. I know nothing save what he has told me. I know his favorite colors, dishes, flowers, and clothes. I know he wishes to feel the cold but has only known the warmth of Essos. I know he longs to see his mother’s homeland. I know he has terrible dreams but not what they are of. I can’t help but envy the woman who knows him, who can love him more fully than I.” Her daughter cried out tears at the corners of her eyes. 

“Don’t be foolish Margaery. He does love you. He would not act so otherwise. Targaryen princes are made of the same kind. He is like his father in that regard. You are to him what Lady Lyanna was to Rhaegar. I too have doubts about him setting aside his aunt. We will just have to wait and see love. Many things can happen between then and now my dear.” She told the girl softly patting her hand.


	30. Daenerys/Aemon

Dany:  
She breathed in the fresh air. Looking out across the water she sighed as she saw the outline of her home. She adjusted her daughter on her hip. Her friend stood beside her. She was so glad she had met the former slave girl. She had never had a friend before who wasn’t Aemon. She had never had someone she could just confide in about anything, someone who was loyal to just her. Jamie was so good to her but at the end of the day even her answered to the lord commander and lastly Aemon. She could have no secrets from her husband with the kingsguard around. Not that she wanted to hide anything from him. She loved the man with all of her being. She adored him and was so happy that her husband would get to meet his daughter before her first birthday even if only by a few weeks. 

“We are home little dragon.” She whispered to her daughter in Valeryon watching the castle come closer. 

She passed her daughter to her friend as she stepped onto the sand of her home. A party was waiting for her on the beach and she was surprised to see a child no older than 11 in the party. She started closer to them. 

“Ser Arthur, mother, Lord Connington it is good to see you. May I present my daughter the crown princess Rhaella.” She stated watching the reactions of them closely. 

She wanted to see how they would take the knowledge that she had born a daughter. Ser Arthurs face did not change her only stared at the child. Jon Connington bore a slight frown. The man she did not know smiled at the child in a way that touched her heart. Her mother stepped forward. 

“My I hold my granddaughter?” She asked with tears in her eyes and Dany nodded happily. 

“Perhaps wait until we are inside mother. I long to see Aemon and am quite tired.” She smiled as she spoke. 

“King Aemon is not here.” She frowned at her mother who was ringing her hands. 

“Come inside my queen we can speak more once there.” Ser Arthur stated moving for the stairs. 

She followed him the man she did not know taking a close side to her. 

“It is a wonderful name your grace.” The man told her. 

“After my mother.” She said firmly. 

“Never met a more loving more caring woman than your mother in all of my days.” He said with a far-off look. 

“You knew my mother?” She asked. 

“I knew her since she was your age. I was kingsguard to your father. I am Ser Barristan.” Her mouth opened in an O. 

She walked the rest of the path in silence looking overhead as her Visgar roared loudly overhead. She saw no sign of the other two dragons and frowned. Her husband must have taken them with him. She was frustrated. They had decided not to use the dragons in battle that was why she had gone to buy the unsullied. The entered the council chamber she sent her friend off with her daughter and Ser Jaime to rest. Grey worm followed her into the room ever loyally along with Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold.

“Where is my husband?” She asked around the table coldly. 

“He has gone to the wall.” Ser Arthur replied. 

“The wall?” She asked confused. 

“The king has been called to defend the realm my dear.” Her uncle Aemon spoke to her in a tired voice. 

“I do not understand uncle.” She replied. 

“It is not for you to understand my child. He has gone to do what a good king must. You must be strong for him. He is alone in the cold. He must learn to be a king on his own.” Her uncle replied to her sadly. 

“How did he venture to the wall. That is northern territory.” She stated. 

“He took Layneeys and Eggorian with him.” Her mother told her. 

“He rode his dragon?” She breathed out in awe. 

“Yes, my dear.” Her mother replied. 

“I had hoped our first flight would be together but I understand.” She breathed out disappointed. 

“Tell us of your travels. I see you have found the king an army.” She smiled at Ser Arthurs laughing tone.

“I have. The unsullied will serve the king loyally and freely. I allowed them vengeance against the masters. I walked into the fire with Rhaella and birthed her dragon.” She responded. 

“Vengeance?” Asked lord Connington. 

“The death of the masters of Asterpor.” She responded and looked at the horror filled eyes across the room. 

“What have you done?” Asked her mother carefully. 

“I freed the slaves. No one should serve anyone but themselves in this life.” She responded. 

“There are letters here from the realm my queen. Perhaps you would like to take a look at them. One is addressed to Aemon directly it is your choice on what to do with such a letter.” Her uncle spoke changing the subject. 

“What do the letters say then uncle.” She asked anxiously. 

“Griffins Roost, House Massey, House Kettleblack, House Darklyn and House Bywater all swear oaths of fealty to your grace. 

“This is wonderful news. How many troops can they field for our cause and how did they know about us. I was unaware we had announced ourselves to the lords.” She stated. 

“My estimate would be around 3,000 between the five houses. They are not large houses but it will help the effort.” Ser Arthur spoke soundly. 

“The king sent out letters nigh on ten days ago announcing his birth and your bid for the iron throne. The kingdoms are now at war. The north and the riverlands fight against the Lannister’s. Renly Baratheon has the support of the Tyrells and calls himself king. Stannis has lost his army but still calls himself the rightful king. There is of course Joffery Baratheon, ne waters who sits the iron throne.” Jon Connington relayed to her. 

“Stannis was not captured when you took the island?” Asked Willam Darry from beside her. 

“No, he was able to get away. We have his wife and daughter however.” Ser Arthur replied.

“We also have Arya Stark.” Ser Barristan stated warmly. 

“That was the young girl from the beach?” She asked.

“Yes my queen.” He replied. 

“She looks like Aemon.” She responded mostly to herself. 

“She looks like her Aunt, Aemon’s mother.” Ser Arthur replied to her sadly. 

“What do the other letters state?” She asked her uncle Aemon.

“The Stark king names us liars. He bids us to stop our mummery and refuses to see Aemon as king.” Her uncle replied. 

She looked at Benjen Stark who was sitting there sadly. She remembered the red haired Stark heir. She remembered how Aemon disliked him. How he called him prejudiced. She remembered how he had frowned at her husband. 

“Tell him we have Arya Stark. See if that gains his attention.” She stated flatly. 

“He might not believe us. The Lannister’s claim they have Arya Stark.” Jon Connignton stated. 

“Let them wonder.” She replied coldly. 

“What says the other houses?” She asked. 

“The Lannister’s and the Baratheon’s did not reply. The Tyrell’s ask for a meeting. They claim to be removing their support of Renly Baratheon. Apparently, they have conditions for supporting your cause.” Her uncle stated. 

She sighed. She knew what they wanted and she knew exactly what her husband would say. He loved the rose girl. He loved her as well and she had born him a child he would not set her aside. Which left him with one option and she was sure he had thought of it. His own father had done so. They had an army but they needed support. She was not a fool the support of the Tyrells would win them their throne. It would make her daughter safe. They would not have to look over their shoulders. 

“Send them that we invite them to Dragonstone. We will see what they ask of us.” She stated. 

“The last letter was addressed to king Aemon himself.” Stated her uncle. 

“Have you read it?” She asked.

“No, I waited for him but now you are here. It is your choice.” Her uncle stated. 

“Hand me the letter uncle.” She stated. 

He did so and she looked at the seal. It was a rose. She knew who it was from. She opened it with a heavy heart. She looked down at the page and could see where tears had stained the parchment. Her heart went out to the rose. She understood her pain. She understood how loving Aemon could break someone. She read the begging tone of the poor girl and she felt for her. She sighed reading the words on the page. Apparently, her husband had already promised the rose a position. Apparently, her husband had already voiced his love for her. The knowledge was like thorns in her heart. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted a strong rule for her children. She wanted safety and a home. Could she share Aemon if that was what it won her? Would there be another dance if they did so? Would her children get along with Margaery’s? Perhaps they could marry them to eachother to keep the dragon blood strong. Yes, that could work. That would tie the house together. She loathed to decide such a thing for her children. She wanted them to marry for love. But it had to be done. She would do anything for her daughter. 

“Send for the Tyrells. Tell them to bring the Lady Margaery. Tell them the queen wishes to speak with her.” She stated hardly. 

Aemon:  
Being in the air was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was a feeling he could not explain even if he tried. It was joy. The warmth of the scales under his legs kept him warm although the air was becoming more and more chilled. He was surprised his dragon knew where to fly but she did. He had begun to see the looming form of the ice wall a few hours back but was still flying. He wondered when he would finally be there. He could use some sleep in a real bed. Sleeping on the ground under Layneeys wings was warm and comfortable but not the same as having his own bed. He was also constantly on alert, knowing her was in enemy territory. He doubted the Robb Stark he had met before took well to the idea of him. He shivered. He cold was freeing to him but he still felt it. He was sad Ghost had to stay behind he was sure his direwolf would have loved the current weather. He started to make out a dark shape along the wall and he had Layneeys fly in circles above it a few times. Each time he had her move closer to the ground. Finally he could make out the pinpricks of individuals. He had her touch down in front of the gate and slipped off her wing. He felt her fly back up as soon as his feet hit the ground. She joined Eggorigan in the air with a screech. He looked up and watched them circle above in the air. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the gate. Arthur had insisted he go in full armor save a helmet. He rested his hand upon Blackfyre laying on his belt. He saw faces above the gate staring at him with fear filled gazes. 

“Who comes to the watch?” Asked a man from the other side of the gate.

“I’d rather talk directly to your lord commander. But I come in peace. I received a plea for help and have come for that purpose.” He called out.

He was forced to wait a few moments before the gate before him opened slowly. He walked in looking forward trying to hold himself to his station. It was hard with men staring at him with fear. A large man came walking down a structure towards him. He was clothed fully in black with a fur cape on his shoulders. He looked much better suited for the weather than he. The man stopped a few feet from him stiffly. 

“I am lord commander Mormont.” The man spoke gruffly. 

“Aemon Targaryen. I got your plea for assistance.” He replied. 

A gasp went across the crowd of men as he spoke his name. The man in front of him frowned. He arched a brow in return at the man. He should not judge him if he wanted his help Aemon thought to himself. 

“I was not aware there was an Aemon Targaryen.” The man spoke. 

“I had not announced myself to the world until recently. I am sure you can understand why. I am the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. They were married under the heart tree on the isle of faces.” He stated practiced. The mans eyebrows rose in disbelief. 

“I understand. It is quite shocking. The war was a lie my mother went with my father willingly. However, I had been told that the watch does not care for these things and would accept my help without worrying about my status.” He stated quickly. 

“You are right. The watch does not concern itself with the wars of man.” The lord commander stated. 

“I am glad to hear it. Perhaps you can tell me what was so dire to send for aid?” He asked the man. 

“Yes, yes. Let us move to my solar.” The man spoke. 

He led him through a line of men who stared at him intently. They went up a file of stairs and then entered a small room. There was a desk and a few chairs in the room. The large man moved around and sat behind his desk. He motioned for Aemon to take a seat. Aemon did so. He heard the door open and in walked another older man. 

“This is Allister Thorne his is first ranger. He will help explain our situation.” The lord commander stated. 

“What is the problem lord commander and how can I be of help.” He asked. 

“There is an army of a hundred thousand wildlings marching on the wall.” The lord commander told him. 

“That doesn’t make sense. I was under the impression the wildlings did not get along. Why would they band together and try and come over the wall? Why bother?” Aemon asked confused. 

“That is the real question. The wildlings we have caught have been nonsensical. They talk of ice men with blue eyes raising the dead. They say the wildings are running from them.” The lord commander stated. 

Aemons eyes widened. He had seen men of ice with blue eyes in his dreams. So had Dany. She had seen him fighting against a man with a crown of ice. He had thought it was perhaps metaphorical for the north but perhaps not. 

“You believe these stories lord commander?” He asked. 

“They say whatever they can to live.” The man behind him huffed out angerly. 

Aemon turned to look at him. He was scowling. It was obvious to him he was not fond of the wildings. Something saddened Aemon in his look. He knew the wildings were a threat to his kingdom but they were still people. Just like everyone else. If there truly was something, they were running from perhaps it was worth speaking to them. 

“I did not believe them. I still do not. But months ago, we brought back bodies from beyond the wall. At night they rose with blue eyes and attacked me. I barely made it out alive.” The commander stated. 

“I do not understand. If this threat is real why do you not speak with the wildings?” He asked confused. 

“We do not know if it is real.” The lord commander stated. 

“There is no talking to wildings they are savages who hate us and would sooner slit our throats than speak to us.” The man behind him spat out. 

“You want my help keeping the wildlings from crossing the wall then.” Aemon spoke. 

“Yes.” The lord commander stated. 

Aemon thought for a moment. There seemed to be more going on beyond the wall than a simple wish for more land. It didn’t make sense for groups who hated each other to finally get along. He wanted to help the watch that was why he was here. But something told him that helping kill wildings wouldn’t solve their problems just create more. 

“I will help you on one condition, I want to speak to the man leading the wildings.” He stated and the man behind him spat angrily. 

“I am not sure I can do that but you are welcome to try yourself. When will your army arrive?” The lord commander asked him. 

“There is no army. My army is busy fighting in the south. I’m afraid you will have to make do with me.” He answered. 

“And how can one man help us?!” The man behind him cried out. 

“That’s how.” Aemon laughed as his dragons screeched loudly ahead. 

“I am a dragon rider.” He told them seriously.


	31. Catelyn/Aemon

Catelyn:  
She had been standing right there. Renly had been standing right there speaking to her and the suddenly he was on the ground. He was dead. The Tyrells had already left the camp before he had even died. Something had happened there. What she was unsure. Loras Tyrell had stayed and was currently screaming over the body of the dead king. Her son would find no ally here and she had met with Stannis there was something wrong with the man. The red woman at his side looked through her with such a gaze it had made her blood run cold. Stannis would take the loyalty of the lords here and replenish his army. They would be 20,000 strong at least and Catelyn sighed. Her son would have another man to fight. They could not fight two opponents at the same time. Stannis would look to the iron throne before going after her son however and the fact gave her some comfort. It was time to return to her son and attempt to get him to at least think about speaking to his supposed cousin. She was not in favor of the Targaryen’s. She was not in favor of the boy at all but he would be better than a red priest as king or a Lannister. The family connection would serve for something. Perhaps he could marry Sansa once they got her back from the Lannister’s and her daughter would be queen. Yes if she could get Robb to agree to an alliance with the Targaryen king they would demand Sansa as his queen. Then they would be properly represented in the kingdoms. The letter had not mentioned a queen nor more family. It would make sense for him to still be unmarried if he was of the same age as Robb. Yes. Robb would marry a girl of the north her brother would marry the Frey girl and Sansa would marry a king. Perhaps Arya could marry the heir to Highgarden or her sister’s son. Yes, her sister’s son. Her blood would control Four of the kingdoms and perhaps the entirety. Robb would see reason. 

Aemon:  
The everyday life at castle black was extremely dreary. He had no idea how the men survived the conditions they found themselves in. They had given him a fur wrap to wear and he had been glad for it. The cold here didn’t just affect his skin it seeped through him to his bones and stayed. How he longed for Ghost and his fur to snuggle into or even the warmth of Dany next to him. How he missed his wife. He wondered if she had made it back to Dragonstone. There child would be nearing its first name day and he didn’t even know its gender let alone its name. The thought almost made tears form at his eyes but he starved them off thinking of the reaction to his birth throughout the kingdoms. Dany would be displeased he did not include her in his tell all letter but he had made the decision consciously. He knew that he became a target the moment he wrote the letter. He wished to give her some time out of the spotlight. The longer people didn’t know about her and his child the longer they were safe. He knew they had five kingsguard to guard them but uncle Gerold and Ser Barristan were getting older and five is a far cry from a full nine. That would be something he would have to discuss with the lord commander when he came back to Dragonstone. He wanted a full kingsguard before they headed off to true war. There would need to be two guards with his child every moment of the day he would not risk them. It would be hard to find loyal skilled knights but Aemon was sure there would be at least one between their loyal houses. The Hightowers at least were well known. He was sure they would be able to think of a candidate if asked. He looked out to the yard and yawned. He was bored and tired of waiting for the knights watch to decide to let him meet with the wildlings. He was a king he would do what he wanted. He slipped the fur off his back. He would not want the material to hinder him as he flew. He walked to the gate. 

“Open the gate.” He called to the men. 

They looked at him hesitating. He felt the beat of Layneeys wings as she flew to the ground waiting for him. The guards looked over their shoulders at the creature and opened the gates hurriedly. He could have laughed at the absurdity of it all. Layneeys dropped her wing for him to climb onto her back. He clambered up her wing carefully. His friend had grown on their flight to the wall. The flying seemed to do her good. Her wings seemed to have grown stronger and her mood improved. He felt her rise from the ground with a jump. He flew over the wall the wind blowing through his curls. He could see the smoke from fires in the woods beyond the wall and he circled. Thinking of what was best he lowered them to the snow between the wall and the woods. Layneeys screeched as she came to the ground. He saw eyes peak from the trees but no one dared come closer. Another screech from his dragon hand him soothing her with a hand on her long neck. Shhhhh he called to her. She was not used to being in front of so many eyes. She was worried for him. 

“I am here to speak to your leader!” He called out to the woods and waited for someone to step forward. 

He was left waiting for a good time before a large man stepped out of the brush. He was big and dressed in various stitched together furs. His hair was long and framed his face. It was dark as was his eyes. He had northern eyes Aemon noticed. 

“Who are you?” The man called to him. 

“I am Aemon Targaryen. I have come to speak to you. I do not wish for conflict.” He told the man. 

“Mance Rayder. You are welcome to our camp if you come in the name of peace.” The man called to him nodding. 

Aemon nodded back to him and swung off of his dragon. His friend looked at him as he did so her big eyes staring into his own. She was an intelligent creature and did not wish for him to leave her. His feet hit the snow and sunk in slightly. He walked to the larger man who held out a hand to him. He grasped the man’s hand in his own. 

“Let us talk in my tent.” The man stated motioning to him to follow him into the forest. 

Aemon followed after him hearing Layneeys screech in disapproval while taking flight and joining Eggorian in the sky. As he walked through the camp eyes watched his every mood. He looked at the people and noticed they did not look like a people at war. They looked like a people relocating. There were children around the fires. Their faces hollow and fear in their eyes. This was not a people at peace. He knew enough about the world to know that. He entered a tent and was hit with such darkness. There was a fire in the center of the structure but no other light entered the room. A few men scattered the tent. A huge man with red hair and blue eyes glared at him while taking bites out of a leg of some cooked animal. A woman was also in the room. She had her arms around a child that could have been no older than six. The large man sat down next to the woman and child and motioned for him to sit across from him. The large man looked at him sizing him up once again. 

“I was not aware there were any more Targaryen’s.” The man stated. 

“You were not meant to be aware.” He replied honestly and the man chuckled. 

“Alright. So then why are you here now?” He asked. 

“The watch called for aid. Everyone else is too busy fighting to answer so I did.” He stated shrugging. 

“So, you fight for the watch.” The man responded. 

“I fight for no one but myself at the moment.” He responded. 

“Why are you here, in my camp Aemon Targaryen?” Then man asked leaning his elbows on his knees. 

“I heard a story. I heard men were talking nonsense. Of men made of ice and death with blue eyes. I wanted to know what you knew of it. You see I’ve had dreams so has my wife. She has seen me fighting a man made of ice with a crown of ice upon his head surrounded by death. I have seen dead me running towards me with eyes bluer than the sea. I want to know if my dreams are real or not.” He stated. 

“Oh, they are real Aemon Targaryen. Far too real. We run from them but there is nowhere to hide.” The large man answered him. 

“That is why you want on the other side of the wall.” He stated. 

“Yes. We want to be safe Aemon Targaryen that is all.” He replied. 

“And if someone could grant you this safety what would you do?” He asked. 

“We will not bow to you; the free folk don’t bow.” He replied shaking his head. 

“Alright. I will be honest with you since you have done so for me. I am a king without a kingdom. I understand, I believe in what you run from. I believe in my dreams. But I have only a small amount of land under my control. Land that would not house all of you. It could however take many of your woman and children and keep them safe. I have ships I could take them south. When or if I win the war, I can allow you past the wall and grant you land as long as you abide by the rules of the land. I will not ask you to kneel just follow the laws of the land. I can do these things but know if I lose my war, I will be dead and none of this will matter. If you would agree to fight with me against the southerners in return for letting you across the wall then my throne would be secure. I would not have to worry I would win the war.” He answered honestly. 

The room was silent after he spoke and the large man’s eyebrows knitted together. 

“So, I could agree to terms but I could just take and go over the wall myself.” The man responded. 

“If you try and force yourself past the wall my dragons will burn you alive with or without me to see it through.” He replied. 

“I can ask the clans and see if they agree to your terms but do not expect many to Aemon Targaryen. My wife will show you outside and get you something to eat while I speak to the elders.” He stated. 

The woman stood and he followed her out of the tent ignoring the looks of anger pointed towards him. It was even more cold this side of the wall and Aemon was doing his best not to shudder from the cold. The woman must have seen his attempt to hide his shaking and ushered him over to a roaring fire that was more empty than the rest. She grabbed a leg of whatever animal was roasting over the fire and handed it to him with a smile. He took it thanking her. He ate is silence. He wanted to speak but was at a loss of what to say. Some children were playing to the side of him and he found himself caught in the face with a ball of snow. He looked over at the children and noticed their faces filled with fear. Aemon stood and handed what was left to the woman who was looking at him worriedly. He unstrapped his shoulder and waist belts holding his swords and started toward the children. They backed away from him in fear as he came closer. He smiled at them and bent down forming some snow into a fist sized ball. He walked over and handed it to the smallest child smiling. The child looked at him with a lopsided thoughtful look before throwing the ball right back in his face. He smiled and found himself pelted with snow from all sides. He quickly attempted to throw some back to defend himself but found it a lost battle. He laughed in a way he hadn’t since Dany had left the island. A dark chuckle joined his and Aemon lost his balance tumbling down into the snow. The large man who called himself Mance was standing in the door way of his tent giving him a slight smile. He quickly grabbed his swords and entered after the man brushing the snow off his clothes. 

“The free folk believe children to be the most precious of our society.” He told him with a smile. 

“It is not always so in Westeros. My child was born while I have been away. I have yet to meet them or learn their name. It has haunted me many nights.” He told him honestly and the man looked back at him with pity in his eyes. 

“A few of the clans have agreed to send their young south with you Karsi and Tormand’s clans included. But they will not fight for you. I’m afraid the free folk are different than others you have to earn their allegiance. The giants agree to go south but ask that their prince and princess be allowed to go with their young to care for them.” He stated. 

“That is acceptable to me. I hope I can show the free folk that I am worthy of their faith.” He answered the man. 

“I will stay here but my wife and child will go with you Aemon Targaryen.” The man told him looking at him seriously. 

“When I return to the wall, I will call for my ships to come so those who agree can board the ships. Where could they pick up your people?” 

“Hardhome would work. Tormand will go with the clans that agree to the shivering sea and meet your ships. Some of our warriors from other clans will wish to go to protect them as well.” Mance stated. 

“That is acceptable to me.” He stated and the man held out his hand for him to grip. 

He gripped the man’s hand and followed him out of the tent. He led him to the same clearing that he had been in before. He felt Layneeys fall from the sky and he turned to her climbing up her spikes. 

“I will not attack the wall Aemon Targaryen!” The man called as he flew off.


	32. Daenerys/Varys

Dany:  
“The Tyrells were positive in their reply to us. They will be traveling by ship to Dragonstone. They should be here in roughly three months.” Jon Connington stated sitting around the stone table. 

“What should I expect from them? I assume the Lady Olenna will be traveling amongst them.” She replied arching a brow. 

“You have called for Lady Margaery to come her grandmother will not allow her to travel without her. I believe Lord Tyrell and one of his sons will be along with the women.” William Darry stated. 

“That is good. A large party means they are taking you seriously, my queen.” Jon Connington reminded her. 

“Yes, it also means more people to convince to my side.” Dany responded annoyed. 

“Aemon sent a letter from the wall.” Called her uncle and Dany’s ears perked up. 

“What does the letter state?” She questioned. 

“He asks our ships be sent to the shivering sea to a port called Hardhome. He is taking the wildlings from the lands of always winter.” Her uncle replied shakily.

He had been ill recently and Dany was worried for him. He was too old to be about like he was but she could not deter him. She frowned at the words he spoke. Aemon was bringing more people to the island. There were already too many on the islands due to her former slaves and unsullied that followed her to Westeros. How she would find room for them she had no idea. 

“He is bringing the wildlings south of the wall? The north will not stand for it. They will protest his rule even more so now.” Benjen Stark stated slamming his hand on the table.

“Does he tell us how many will be joining us?” She asked calmly. 

“20,000 is the number he gave me.” Stated her uncle. 

“20,000 people!” she cried.

“Children mostly.” He uncle stated. 

Oh she thought to herself something was making Aemon send children to where he believed they would be safe. Perhaps the situation at the wall was more dire. She could not understand his reasoning but she would prepare for what he would need. She was loyal to her king. 

“Start planning for their arrival Connington.” She told him. 

“We have not the food to feed that many, your grace.” Her husband’s friend Samwell spoke.

“The Tyrells are coming to treat with us we will gain the grain from them I am certain.” Dany stated trying to keep the doubt from her voice. 

She was afraid of the Tyrells. She was afraid of what they would ask of her. Of what they should want in return for their support. It unnerved her and kept her awake through the night. She needed Aemon. She needed to see him to speak with him about it but he was not to be found. In a way she was angry with her husband but she could not bring herself to express it.

Varys:  
The capital was in an uproar with the arrival of Tywin Lannister. Littlefinger had been giving him looks lately that were causing him to pause. Could the man know where his true allegiance lied? Perhaps it was time for him to move on. He had hoped to stay in the capital until their forces were secure but with his little birds whispering of the Tyrells leaving the camp of Renly in favor for heading to Dragonstone, he felt confident. If he could only be sure the vale would not be a problem. But simpering Littlefinger


	33. Aemon/Margaery

Aemon:  
The watch had not taken his deal with the wildlings well. In fact, they had all but kicked him out from their castle. Aemon had thought they would be thankful for the fact that he had stopped the battle from occurring but apparently it was not so. The watch would have rather seen the wildlings burn than a resolution. It made him sick to hear. He had left in a hurry then and been accompanying the wildlings on their way to the ports. He hoped that his ships would be there in time for their arrival. He hoped to get them to Dragonstone as soon as possible. The sooner they had been taken care of the sooner he could return to his home. He was sure Dany was there with their child by now and he longed to meet them. He could see the water from his height in the sky and approximated they would reach the shore by midday. They could start boarding people today even if the sails in the distance were to be believed. He flew forward and watched the ships carefully. He watched as a rowboat was lowered into the water and rowed to shore. He touched down close to where the men from the boat stood and climbed off of Layneeys. The men were ill fitted for the environment and had to be chilled. Their armor was black and he knew these were the unsullied. His wife had been successful in her quest. 

“My king” One of the unsullied stepped forward speaking in Valeryon bowing as he did so. The other unsullied followed his lead bowing their heads. 

“You are?” He asked them. 

“This one is Grey Worm, leader of the unsullied. Queen Daenerys sent us to help the king in whatever he would need.” The man spoke. 

“Good. The queen is well?” He asked. 

“The queen is in good health my king.” He replied and Aemon smiled. 

“There are many women and children traveling here. They will be here before nightfall perhaps. I would like to get them to the ships as soon as possible. You will help them onto the ships quickly and safely.” He stated. 

The man nodded to him but said nothing and Aemon assumed that he was a man of little words. They had discussed what needed to be done and that was all the man needed. He waited in silence for hours until the wildlings arrived. When they did, he tried to organize them into groups based upon need. The small children went to the ships first followed by the elder and then the women expecting. He allowed families to stay together. They had been boarding the ships for hours and perhaps half those who had followed him to the shore were boarded onto the ships. It was then he felt the cool breeze. It was unlike any other breeze he had felt before. It was not just cold it was freezing, biting through his armor like knives. Those around him started to panic and he tried to sooth them. He looked to Tormand and watched the mans eyes widen. 

“They are here.” He whispered to him and Aemon’s blood froze. 

He knew who the man was speaking of. He called for the unsullied to continue to board people but had Grey Worm and a few other unsullied follow him to the end of the line. A few wildling warriors followed him to back of the group. Above the ridge he saw a figure standing. He could barely make out the figure but he could feel its gaze upon him. Cold seeped through his bones and he watched Tormand pull two small knives from his boots. They were an odd form of stone and he frowned at it. 

“What stone is that?” He asked taking the knife offered to him. 

“We call it obsidian. It can kill the dead men.” His redhaired friend stated wearily. 

He looked at it closely. He knew it from somewhere. He had seen it. He thought back and tried to find where. He remembered the dark of the caves where he kept his dragons when they were small and his eyes widened. 

“You have much of this stone Tormand?” He asked. 

“No, these knives are two from perhaps ten we found many days ago.” The man stated. 

“My island Tormand. It is filled with caves of this.” He told him seriously and watched the man stare at him. 

A eerie screech unlike his dragons ripped through the air and ended their conversation. He looked out at the white land scape and waited. Soon something started climbing down the hill to him. Another figure joined the first followed by hundreds. Aemon swallowed fear gripping his heart. The figures screamed as they lunged toward him. Pulling his swords from his sides he tore through the dead men. They clawed at him as they tried to tear him apart. He screamed back at them in anger as one gripped hard to his arm stopping him from being able to use one of his swords. His friend stabbed the creature in the back and it fell from him. His dragons took to the ground then. They blew fire across the creatures and he watched them burn. Still more came and then more. He fought trying to give the unsullied time to gather what people they could. 

A giant came running towards them stepping purposefully on some of the dead men crushing them. A figure came walking through the line of fire Layneeys had blew separating them from the dead men. He was made of ice. His eyes glowed blue like stones. A shiver sliced through him as the man stared him down. He stepped forward and watched as the ice man held a spear of ice to his side. His gaze was ripped from the skeletal ice figure hearing a cry from one of the dragons. Above him Eggorian cried favoring his wing. He watched an ice spear slice through the sky towards the dragon and it barely move out of the way. He looked to where it had been thrown from and saw the ice figure upon the hill. He reached out to his dragon in his mind willing him away from here. He hoped Layneeys would listen to him and was granted his hope. The dragons disappeared across the sky in the direction of the ships. His gaze turned back to the battle before him and he watched as the ice man tore through wildling men. His sword breaking theirs upon impact. He swallowed his fear and ran at the figure. His sword met the one of ice and did not break. He watched as the ice man looked at him with confusion. Quickly before it could regain the advantage Aemon swung at it. The figure moved from his blow however and thrust his spear forward. The ice grazed his arm and he cried out. It was as if his blood froze where the ice spear met his skin. His arm hung limply at his side barely able to keep hold of Dark Sister. Anger fulling him he lunged at the ice man. They traded blows before the ice man kicked him to the ground. The blow caused the air to rush from his lungs. Quickly he turned on his back out of the way of a blow stabbing up towards the ice man. The man stepped back allowing him to regain his footing. He cried as he lunged forward lifting his injured arm stabbing at the man. The man of ice caught him by the throat and his skin burned from cold where the man held. He squeezed his hand and Aemon felt the air being sucked from him. His mind raced panicked as he suffocated. He watched as the man smiled at him raising his ice spear and pointing it at him. Quickly Aemon raised his left injured arm and swung at the ice mans arm holding him. The man did not expect it from him and shattered under the blow. His head spun and he felt a pulling on his back. The fire had started to die and the dead were once again swarming towards them.

The unsullied commander was pulling him toward the front of the pack. He pulled him onto a boat and he watched as the remaining people on the beach were slaughtered by the dead as he was rowed to safety. He stood in shock watching the scene and his eyes rolled back as an ice figure wearing a crown of ice stepped forward and the dead rose from the ground with blue eyes. 

Margaery:  
The stairs seemed to go on for ages. She heard the roaring of the dragon above her and was determined not to shake. If the queen wanted her dead then she was already dead. Panic clung to her as she entered the room after her father. She looked to the throne and saw not Aemon there but rather the queen. Her white locks were threaded into intricate braids and a crown of dragonglass and rubies sat on her head. She looked every bit the Targaryen queen she thought her to be. The shine of three kingsguard standing behind her was daunting. She knew these men. 

“You stand in front of Daenerys Targaryen, the unburnt, the mother of dragons Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the first men.” Called a woman from the queen’s side. 

“Your grace.” Her father bowed deeply and she did the same her grandmother at her side. 

“I hope your journey was pleasant.” The queen questioned. 

“It was as to be expected the seas were kind.” Margaery smiled as she spoke.

“You have come to bend the knee to house Targaryen?” The queen asked ignoring her comment.

“Yes, we have your grace.” Her father stated in his most eloquent voice. 

“But you want something in return do you not?” The woman stated dryly arching a brow and looking straight at her. 

“We have considerations for his grace.” Her grandmothers voice rang out against the stone. 

The queen arched a brow and stood from the throne. She walked down the steps and the kingsguard followed after her. She stopped directly in front of her and Margaery swallowed down her fear. The queen looked her over with a critical gaze. 

“The king is not here.” The queen stated turning to her grandmother. 

“Oh, and then who shall we be negotiating with, you? The king has given leave for you to do so in his absence?” Her grandmother stated.

“The king trusts my judgment but any negotiations will have to wait until he has returned.” The queen stated. 

“Then why have we been called her so abruptly, your grace.” Her grandmother bit out annoyed. 

“I wish to speak to Lady Margaery.” The queen stated staring straight into her eyes. 

“And what could you have to discuss with my granddaughter?” Asked her grandmother. 

“That is between the lady and me Lady Tyrell. You must be tired from your journey my guards will show you to your rooms. Lady Margaery I hope to speak to you tomorrow morning. Please join me to break our fasts in my rooms.” Her majesty spoke with an arched brow in her direction. 

The next morning:  
She had woken up early in effort to think on how she would speak to the queen. She was unsure of what Aemon had told her of them. The way the queen had acted in the throne room made Margaery nervous. Her grandmother had helped her dress this morning she was wearing a tasteful bright yellow dress that was quite restrained for Reach fashion. Her grandmother had also tried to calm her nerves. She told her not to worry. Even if the queen was angry the worst she could do was be cruel to her. The last say would be Aemon and he loved her not to mention he needed their support it was obvious he didn’t have the support of the north. Margaery however didn’t see it that way. She did not want to always be fighting with the woman she shared with her husband. In was not in her nature to fight. It was not in her nature to have confrontation. However, she was a rose and roses have thorns as her grandmother reminded her. She could not let the queen push her around. If she was to be her sister wife she would not be seen as lesser. 

She walked to the queens solar being led by a dark skinned woman near her age. The woman knocked on the door and was called in. She entered the room and noticed at once that this was not just the queens room. This was the kings room. The queen was making a point to her. The queen was telling her that the king was attached enough to her to share a room. Margaery straightened her back. If the queen wanted to play that way she would as well. Perhaps in a month it would be her taking breakfast in this room with the king. 

“Goodmorning your grace.” She smiled as she spoke dropping to a slight curtsey. 

“Good morn lady Margaery I trust you slept well.” The queen replied. 

“I did your grace. I found the openness of Dragonstone refreshing. I do love the smell of the ocean.” She stated with a smile. 

“It is a soothing smell.” The queen responded with a true quirk of her lip. Good start Margaery she told herself in her mind. 

“Sit.” The queen motioned to the chair on the side of her.

“Thank you your grace.” She replied sitting with a straight back. 

“Have some breakfast lady Margaery.” She stated taking a bite of a piece of fruit. 

Margaery reached for a cake timidly. The queen watched her take a bite without a word. It was daunting to be watched so intently. 

“I did not call you here to confront or fight with you lady Margaery. That would not be fair to either of us and would only create problems for my husband and I know we both love him so we should put aside any animosity for his sake.” The queen stated with a sigh.

“I do not want to cause Aemon any problems. I have never wanted to do so. I fell in love with him before he was married to you.” She replied honestly. 

“My husband is the same. Our marriage was one of duty. At the time of it neither one of us truly understood what was happening or what it meant. My husband loves me but it was not always the love of a man to a woman.” The queen stated looking down at her plate. 

“I read your letter. Aemon was not here. I should not have.” The queen stated with guilt in her eyes. 

Margaery gasped. What the queen must think of her. She wanted to cry with the knowelage. That letter was meant for Aemon only the things she had said made her red in the face with shame. The queen however did not chastise her. Rather she grabbed Margaery’s hands in her own. 

“There is one good thing from reading this letter. I was able to understand why Aemon loves you so. You are a kind woman Lady Margaery and you are much like me. We fell in love with him with no expectations. We will fight for him, I know we will Through this letter I realized that Aemon needs your love just as he needs mine. I was angry he had not told me he proposed to you but that is no fault of yours I cannot blame you for what he has done.” The queen spoke with emotion in her voice. 

“I will fight for him your grace. I have loved him since I thought him a bastard. I do not wish to take your place I simply want my own that allows me near to him.” Margaery replied. 

“I understand. Therefore there is much we must talk about as women. Much we must come to agreement on without Aemon’s knowledge” The queen leveled with her. 

“I understand.” 

“Aemon’s first-born son will be heir. He will not change this. I know him. He will love all his children equally.” The queen stated. 

“I agree to this. That is fair. I ask only that if my son is the crown prince you do not attempt to take him from me. I would like us to raise the children together but I want them to know me as their mother. I wish to have a connection of my own with my child.” Margaery stated. 

“I can understand this. I do not wish my daughter to call you mother. Perhaps aunt would suffice.” The queen questioned. 

“The crown prince will marry the others daughter. This will prevent another dance I hope.” Daenerys spoke with hope in her voice and Margaery nodded at her. 

“I am allowing Aemon another wife I will not allow him a mistress. I know he is king but I need your support here to keep him from anothers bed. However, I do not think we should worry I simply wish to be on the same page with you.” The queen spoke. 

“Aemon does not seem the type to take a mistress my queen.” She stated thoughtfully thinking of her future husband. 

“I am in agreement. So do you agree to these terms. We will not fight and never will the children be used if we do.” She asked her. 

“I agree. I hope we can be friends your grace.” She spoke. 

“In that case call me Daenerys. Would you care to meet my daughter?” The queen asked. 

“I was not aware you had a child.” Margaery stated in surprise. 

“She was born on a ship in the waters of Essos.” The queen told her. 

“I would love to meet her Daenerys.” She stated smiling. 

“Come then.” The queen called to her standing.


	34. Aemon/Margaery/Daenerys

Aemon:  
He was still shaking. He had been shaking since the battle. If you could call it that it was more like a slaughter. The freefolk who saw him kill the walker looked at him like her was a god but he did not feel like a god. He felt entirely too mortal. He knew dried blood was matted on his shoulder and arm from his injury but he could barely feel the pain. He had to get to Mance. He had to warn him? He had to tell them at least. As soon as they had been able to he had made land again to climb upon Layneeys back. He had taken Tormand with him and was still surprised that his dragon had agreed. He supposed that the dragon was just as wound as he was. Eggorian was not flying with him he had made land on a small secluded island to heal. Aemon knew he would fly to Drgaonstone when he was healed. He had seen the injury and was sure the dragon would recover. 

His hands could barley grip the spikes in front of him. The man behind him had noticed some time ago and placed his hand on his arm. The man did not say anything however, and he was glad. Aemon was aware he was acting a green boy but he was one. He had not seen battle until that moment and that was no ordinary battle. 

They were flying faster than ever before and Aemon was not surprised when they stumbled across Mances camp quickly. He landed the dragon as easily as he could and watched as his dragon rolled into a ball and drifted off to slumber tired as soon as he was safe. Tormand took him through the camp and to Mance’s tent. The man shook his head when he saw him and stood suddenly fear in his eyes.

“What happened Tormand?” He asked fearfully. 

“They came. They knew we were leaving. They came for us in numbers I couldn’t count. They slaughtered us Mance.” The man stated sadly the room came alive with whispers of the leaders inside.

“My wife?” The man asked. 

“She was among the first on the ships. We had boarded half of those there before they came. I am sorry.” Aemon spoke softly his voice shaking like his hands. 

“Mance. He killed a walker. Shattered him into nothing.” Tormand told the man and he looked at him with awe in his eyes and the room was silent once again.

“How?” He asked. 

“I hold Blackfyre and Dark Sister.” Aemon explained to him barely able to think straight. He was so tired. 

“Interesting.” The man stated. 

“Tormand told me dragonglass kills these dead men. Is this true?” Aemon asked seriously. 

“It is the only thing save fire that starves them off.” Mance replied. 

“Dragonstone is built on an island filled with tunnels. The tunnels are covered in it.” Aemon told him. 

“You say you have a supply?” Mance asked. 

“I have more than I can know. We can make it into weapons to fight against these dead men. I will mine it. You can send men to help me. I will stand with you against these dead men.” Aemon told him his voice evening out slightly. 

“You are asking us once again to come south.” Mance stated with a sigh.

“It is the only way for you to surivive.” Aemon stated. 

“How would we even get there we cannot go to Hardhome and board ships again.” The man stated frustrated. 

“I have an idea but I will need a dead man walking.” Aemon stated. 

The leader of the freekfcold looked at him with a confused gaze but nodded in acceptance of this. He took his plan well. But Aemon was scared on what would happen. He was unsure of how this would work. He had to try however, he would not let these dead men slaughter these people only to have them rise and fight against him should they manage to get on the other side of the wall. 

Five days later:  
He had been flying almost nonstop for five days. He had originally stopped to sleep but found only images of death behind his lids. He had stopped shaking and the feeling of cold had left him as he ventured down south but now as he saw Dragonstone he started shaking once again. He was unsure of why he was shaking this time but he was. All he could think about since he had seen the dead men was Dany, Dany and his child. When he closed his eyes he saw them as dead men walking and fear that would not leave him tormented his mind. He landed his dragon softly and started running to the castle. He ran and ran and ran blood roaring in his veins he wasn’t sure where he found the energy as he was barley able to breathe he was so tired. He slammed open the door to his quarters and found no one inside. Frowning he stormed through the halls to the audience chamber. Two leather covered guards stopped his from opening the doors. Between pants he pushed them off him. 

“I am the king!” He yelled in Velaryon and watched as the men let him through wearily 

He tore through the opening in the doors as soon as they opened and met Dany’s eyes. She was upon the throne. She had found the crown he had left for her and it made him smile slightly. When she realized it was him her mouth opened in shock and she stood. He ran for her needing to feel her against him. Seeing him running had her doing so. The crown she wore fell to the ground with a shattering sound as she did so. He caught her in his arms bringing her tightly to him. 

“Dany.” He breathed out like a prayer. 

His hands wound in her braided hair and he touched his lips to hers with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed. She responded to him without hesitation. He pulled back from her and held her cheeks pressing his forehead to hers. 

“They are real Dany. Its all real. Our dreams the dead men. The ice men. They are all real.” Her face startled and her eyes opened wide in shock. 

She seemed to really look at him then. Slowly taking in his figure. Her eyes widened as she took him in. He knew he looked horrible. His hair was probably a wind blown mess. His eyes were surely wild. He was sure he had lost weight not being able to keep anything much down since the attack. 

“What happened?” She asked him her fingers tracing over the bags of his eyes. 

“They came for us. They slaughtered them. Children Dany, little children. There was nothing I could do.” He cried out to her and she looked sickened. 

He brought her to him again. Hugging her body close to his. He breathed in her sent and it calmed him slightly. He heard her soft whispers sushing him telling him to be calm. Reassuring him that everything was fine. After a second she pulled away from him and took his shaking hands in her own. She motioned to the side of her but Aemon’s eyes didn’t stray from his wife’s face. Her face filled with doubt for a moment and Aemon was concerned. She took something from the woman beside her and Aemon looked at it. His eyes opened wide when he saw. 

“Rhaella?” He breathed out in question wondering if she had given their daughter the name they had agreed upon. 

He reached out to his child taking her in. She was a beautiful child with pink cheeks and hair as white as his wife’s. Her eyes were all his however. He could tell. The sharp dark purple that he knew well started back at him. His daughter watched him curiously and he reached out to her. Dany handed her to him carefully and he held her in his arms with a care he didn’t know he had. He pulled his daughter to him laughing slightly his eyes filling with tears. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he laughed and he reached for Dany his dirty bloodstained fingers tracing her cheeks. She smiled back at him happily with her own tears in her eyes. 

Margaery:  
They were discussing what the reach could provide in terms of provisions for the war effort when the doors to the audience chamber slammed open. In stormed in a man who at first glace she almost did not recognize but those curls she would know those curls anywhere. 

“Aemon.” She breathed out. 

But he did not look at her. No, he had eyes for only one person in the room. The rest of them did not exist and she tried not to be hurt by that fact but it cut her heart. He rushed to the throne and she watched as the queen ran to him her crown landing with a clatter on the hard stone. Aemon swept the queen into his arms in what looked to be a desperate hug. They pulled back and she watched them embrace. She had to turn their head at the meeting of their lips. It was too painful for her to watch. The two whispered to each other and Margaery took the moment to really look at Aemon. He looked horrible. His eyes were sunk in and purple bags hung under them. His frame was lean, leaner than she remembered. His clothes hung from him slightly and she noticed a huge gash at his arm that had dried black blood crusted around it. A black hand print littered his neck and she sucked in a breath. Seeing him so hurt pained her further. What had happened to him? She was not aware there was already fighting on their side. 

The queen brought forward her daughter and Aemon’s reaction welled tears in her eyes. He was so happy his own tears fell from his cheeks. She found herself wondering if he would react the same to their daughter should they have one. Most men wished for heirs but he seemed just as happy with his daughter as a man would rejoice with a son. Her love for him grew if that was possible.   
Her father coughed and the king turned to them. His eyes widened and she was able to see the glazed over hue that clung to them. His tired eyes found her and he started to walk her way. She smiled at him happily. He stood before her and his fingers reached out to her face. They were blood stained and practically black from soot or dirt she did not know. His fingers touched her cheek and she leaned into them closing her eyes. The pads of his fingers were rough and scratched across her skin. 

“Margaery.” He breathed out quietly. 

She opened her eyes and nodded at him with happy tears in her eyes. His fingers brushed stray hairs away from her face and he started bringing hers to his. For a second she panicked. She thought he was going to kiss her. But he did not. Instead he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes breathing deeply. He pulled from her after a second and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. He backed away from her and her family not really seeming to understand they were even really there. He bowed to them looked to his wife and walked from the chamber. The queen startled, scampered off after him. She could hear his wife fussing over him as they walked from the hall. 

Dany:  
Her husband hadn’t realized there were people around until lord Tyrell let out a loud cough. His eyes had opened as he looked around him. She could see how tired and broken he felt and she knew she had to get him out of the chamber as soon as possible. She tried to pull him from the room. But her husband had found Lady Margaery’s eyes. There was no moving him then. He walked over to her still acting as if he was in some sort of trance. 

“Margaery.” He breathed out and Dany’s heart ached. 

The pain grew worse as her husband reached for the lady and embraced her. She turned away from the scene. She had no desire to see her husband with another woman. She had agreed to the match and sharing him but seeing the reality of that was a different matter. She could not fault him however for his behavior. What he had told her chilled her to her bones. He obviously had been through horrors. She didn’t realize her husband was heading from the room until he was almost gone. She ran after him. Her hands skimmed over him and she called for a Maester and a bath to be drawn in his quarters. The servants were bringing in water when they reached his chambers. Dany stayed silent and allowed Aemon to stand simply in the room. When the servants were done she walked to him and started to help him undress. She did not speak. It was not the time to speak of her agreement with the lady. It was not the time to speak of what he had been through. It turned out it was not up to her however. 

“Why are the Tyrell’s here?” Her husband asked pulling off his doublet with a hiss as the fabric clung to the area around his wound. 

“I called them here.” She responded. 

“Why? How could you do such a thing without my input?” He asked her frowning. 

She sighed frustrated they were having this conversation now when he had just returned. She walked to the desk in the room and grabbed the scrolls. She handed them to him and his eyes widened as he read. He looked up to her his eyes filled with guilt. 

“Dany.” He breathed out and she knew he felt guilt. 

She held her hand up and stopped him from speaking. Her hands took the scrolls from his and set them down. She untied the ties of his trousers and helped him into the tub. He sighed as he sunk in. His eyes closing. When they opened they still looked worried. She drug a chair to the side of the tub and began to speak. 

“I was angry at first. How could you promise something to a woman without asking me?” She spoke and he moved to answer she held her hand up again. 

“I wanted to yell and scream at you. Tell you how horrible such a thing was. But I realized something. I realized you were the king. You can do what you want. But you don’t. You did not make her your second wife just when you wanted. You waited for some reason perhaps for my approval. I also realized that because you are king you do not belong completely to me. You belong to the nation. I met with the Tyrell’s because I realized with them we would win the throne. My child would be safe finally we would have a true home. As I met with them and talked to Margaery I realized something else. I cannot fault you with loving her. You fell in love with her when you were just a child. A child who barley knew me. I know you love me now but that love grew you already loved her long before me. I will not stand in your way Aemon. But that does not mean I am happy with it.” She spoke looking into his eyes. 

He looked at her sadly but did not respond. She knew he was tired too tired to really be able to have this conversation. 

“I want you to marry her Aemon. I want our birthright.” She spoke out strongly even as the words cut at her heart. 

“Dany, I don’t want to hurt you.” He responded with such sadness in his voice. 

“There are true advantages to this Aemon. I have come to that realization. That is enough for me.” She answered with finality. If her husband was set on this and she thinks he is then she would have to support it there was no avenue other than that left to her. Not one where they lost support of the Tyrells and she does not think they can create a better world but just burning the old one to the ground. 

Aemon nodded at her. A knock came to the door then and she opened it. It was the Maester. She slipped from the room and allowed the Maester to help her husband.


	35. Aemon/Margaery

Aemon:  
He had stayed bed ridden for three days listening to the Maester before he could stand it no longer. Sleep still mostly evaded him but Dany and her warmth at night helped him rest. He couldn’t sit still however, he needed to be doing something. His cousin had came to visit him and perhaps was the only person who had been able to make him laugh. He assumed Margaery would have been but she had been kept away from his rooms. By whom he did not know. He was very weak still and found himself leaning heavily on his Uncle Arthur as he made his way to the council chamber. He had called the Tyrell’s to treat with him and he hoped his lady would be there as well.

As he expected his loyal advisors were already sitting in the room. His mother was also there. His wife was nowhere to be found and he had expected as much. Once she had given her approval to Lady Margaery she had promptly told him she would not have anything more to do with the matter. His uncle sat him down at the head of the table and he moved to stand behind him with the rest of his kingsguard save Jaime who was most likely protecting the queen and his daughter. He looked across the room and realized he had not yet told the men of what happened in the north. He sighed, it would sound insane to anyone but those who had seen it. 

“I had thought to go north to protect the kingdoms from the wildlings but when I went beyond the wall I found that it was the freeforlk who needed protection.” He stated. 

“How so your grace? The wildlings have lived beyond the wall with little problems for hundreds of years.” Stated his uncle Benjen in disbelief. 

“I assure you uncle it would have been much worse for the kingdoms for me not to help them.” He assured his uncle. 

“You state such but do not state why.” William Darry told him. 

“It sounds mad. But beyond the wall I found the source of Dany and I’s nightmares. I found the men made of ice and the dead walking. They prey on the living and once killed they rise as dead men to kill others.” He spoke shuddering his hand touching the wound on his arm. 

“The great other.” Spoke the red lady sitting in the corner of the room. 

“Yes. My lady. He is real.” He stated once again. 

“We know you to be honorable and we know you to be sane so we must believe you but it sounds impossible.” His uncle stated. 

“I know uncle and I will have great trouble convincing others I am already aware. I am working on that.” He replied. 

“How are you working and who are you trying to convince?” Asked Jon Connington. 

“Everyone. I plan to call a meeting of the lords.” He replied seriously. 

“You cannot be serious your grace?” Jon spoke. 

“They will not accept.” William Darry told him. 

“Who will you even ask for all serve various different kings save the Dornish.” His uncle replied. 

“Then I will call a meeting with all the kings.” He replied. 

“All the kings? All five of you in one room.” Stated his uncle.

“Yes. Five?” He asked confused. 

“Yes Robb Stark, Stannis Baratheon, Joffery Waters, the Greyjoys and yourself.” WIliam Darry responded. 

“What of Renly Baratheon?” He asked confused. 

“Renly is dead. Some say killed by his own brother.” Jon spoke sadly. 

“Stannis killed his own brother?” He asked appalled. 

“According to the Tyrells.” His uncle Benjen spoke. 

“It matters not. I will still call a meeting and I hope they will agree.” He spoke softly. 

“Where will you hold it?” Jon asked. 

“Where all of this started.” He responded. 

“Harenhall.” Breathed out his uncle Arthur and Aemon looked at him with a nod.

“I will bring a dead man and show them. I will ask for a truce so we may defeat this enemy should they find a way over or around the wall.” Aemon spoke. 

“You mean to make peace with the Lannister’s and the Baratheons?” Asked Jon Connington. 

“And the Starks.” He added. 

“Why? With the Tyrell’s we can take the kingdoms.” Jon Connington stated.

“It doesn’t make sense. But it will I promise you.” He told them looking around the room. 

He was about to add another statement when the doors opened. In walked Lord Tyrell flanked by his mother and his son Loras. He sucked in a breath when he saw Margaery and offered her a smile. Her eyes met his and she blushed but winked his way. He coughed covering a laugh. The new arrivals sat on the opposite side of the table than his advisors. Lord Tyrell opened his mouth to speak but his mother beat him to it. 

“What sort of battle did you fight in to arrive here in such a state?” The woman asked.

“I was beyond the wall fighting against an enemy who does not discriminate between man woman or child.” He stated stoically. 

“And what enemy is that?” She asked sticking her chin in his direction. 

“It is not what is important at the moment. It is not what you have come to discuss. What can house Targaryen do for you?” He asked pointedly. 

“We have come to swear allegiance to you your grace.” Lord Tyrell stated puffing out his chest. 

“It is good of you to recognize my claim to the throne. However, I was under the impression you were supporting Renly Baratheon.” He replied. 

“Renly is dead.” Loras Tyrell stated with sadness in his voice. 

“I have heard. Is that the reason you have come to swear to me? I was under the impression you had decided before his death.” He replied. 

“Yes, Yes, house Tyrell has always been loyal to the Targaryen’s.” Lord Tyrell stated. 

“I am glad to hear it.” He replied. 

“What can your house offer to our cause?” Asked Jon Connington.

“We can field 50,000 troops, 20,000 mounted Calvary. We can provide grain and meat.” Lord Tyrelll told him. 

“And what do you want in return. I am not a fool you want something. You are well aware of my relationship with Margaery.” Aemon nodded in her direction and didn’t miss the doe eyed look she threw in his direction. 

“Yes, we are well aware you are attached to my granddaughter. But you are already married. I will not see her ruined to be used as a mistress not even for a Targaryen king.” The queen of thorns stated with an arched brow. 

“I never intended on taking a mistress nor would I disrespect Margaery in such a way. I love her. I will make her my queen.” He replied. 

“Queen!” Lord Tyrell cried. 

“Yes Mace our rose will be queen.” Lady Tyrell stated with a huff.

“You will annul your marriage to Daenerys.” Stated the queen of thorns in a demand.

“I will not.” He replied. 

“Then we have nothing more to speak of. The Lannister’s would make my granddaughter queen.” Olenna spoke rising from her seat. 

“Sit down Lady Olenna we are not done.” He responded with steal in his tone.

The lady looked at him with a glare but did as he asked. He sat back down after she did and took a deep breath. 

“I will make Margaery queen. She will be my second queen.” He stated calmly. 

“And why should we agree to this? A second queen. My granddaughter would be looked down upon and made out as a whore. Why should I agree to such a match when I don’t even know if her children will rule?” Olenna stated angerly.

“Tyrell blood will sit on the throne. I promise you this. I am taking a second queen for more reasons than are obvious. It is true I love Margaery. Still I need to keep dragon blood on the throne. We are the only Targaryen’s left. My son will marry one of my daughters. My heir will marry his half-sister whoever his or her mother may be.” He stated annoyed. 

“Your heir will be Margaery’s son.” Lady Olenna demanded. 

“No. My heir will be my first born son no matter who his mother is.” He replied his eyes narrowing. 

Lady Olenna looked at him harshly and then nodded in his direction. She was agreeing to it although not happily. He wondered what she would do if Margaery did not have his eldest son. He would have to watch her if that turned out to be the case. Secretly he hoped his son would be Margaery’s there was something about his soon to be wife that he felt would make a good ruler. Still perhaps it would be better if Daenerys was his mother due to the dragon blood. 

“Loras would like to join your kingsguard to watch over his sister.” Lady Tyrell added and Aemon looked over to the man in question.

He remembered fighting him when he was younger and remembered that he was quite a good opponent. It seemed reasonable for him for Margaery’s closest brother to want to watch over her. He was a third son so there was not much else for him. Besides his Dany had Jaime who was purely guarded her and their daughter it would not be such a stretch for Margaery to have one guard loyal to her. Aemon looked behind him at his kingsguard and nodded to his uncle Gerold. It was their call. 

“I would cross swords with you before we agree to this.” Ser Gerold stated. 

“Very well. If Ser Gerold deems you fit to serve than you will be my sixth member of my kingsguard. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?” He asked them when they didn’t answer abruptly, he responded. 

“Lord Valeryon is my master of Ships and I have a master of whispers. Would one of your sons perhaps be fit for a position on the small council?” He asked half doubting the logic of the choice.

“Willis would make a fine Master of Coin or perhaps hand of the king?” The queen of thorns cut in quickly. 

“I would be honored for Lord Willis to serve as my master of coin. Would he be able to travel during my campaign? I do hope to have all my advisors with me during my battles and such.” Aemon stated.   
“My brother’s leg often troubles him. But he would be honored to travel with you as much as he is able.” Margaery smiled as she spoke. 

“Very well. Allow him to stay in Highgarden for now but I expect him at my summit.” Aemon replied. 

“Your summit?” Asked Lord Tyrell. 

“Yes, I intend to meet with all these would be kings. If possible, I would like to solve this war without bloodshed. If meeting with them leads for one king to bend the knee to me I find it a worthy attempt.” He stated with emotion. 

“How do you expect to get them to meet with you?” Asked the queen of thorns. 

“Well its simple for the Starks and Stannis. I have Arya Stark and Stannis’s wife and daughter. I assume lord Twyin’s curiosity and the opportunity I offer him will pique his interest. I have no care if the Iron Islands come to the summit. They cause the kingdoms so many issues I feel that perhaps I should destroy the islands and relocate the residents.” He stated with frustration in his tone. 

“Very wise your grace.” Lord Tyrell stated. 

“When will you be marrying my granddaughter? I presume you will marry her in the sept here.” Lady Tyrell stated and Aemon watched Margaery blush. 

He lost focus for a moment watching her. He imagined having her all to himself. He was very much looking forward to their wedding night. He was nearly eight and ten now he had many more ideas this time around. 

“Yes as soon as possible. I wish us to be married before I send out the notices for the summit. I have had a crown made for lady Margaery so everything is ready for her to be my queen.” Aemon replied. 

“We can manage the wedding within the fortnight if that is agreeable to you?” The queen of thorns spoke abruptly. 

“That would be fine with me.” Stated Aemon happily. 

The Tyrells started to leave the room but Aemon had a sudden thought. Margaery had been so distant from him since he arrived, he wished for some time with her. 

“Margaery, would you stay perhaps we can take a walk in the gardens?” He asked quickly watching the girl turn back to him. 

She smiled warmly and looked to her grandmother. The queen of thorns nodded to her and her smile widened. She looked back to him and nodded her eyes connecting with his. He waited for the rest of the Tyrells to leave the room with Ser Gerold to test Loras before he took a deep breath and leaned on his uncle Arthur for support as he stood. Margaery watched him with a worried expression.

“I just need a few days to recuperate my lady.” He told her with a wink. 

After Arthur helped him to his feet his soon to be wife came to stand beside him. She took his arm and moved him so he was leaning slightly on her as he walked. She was so thoughtful Aemon thought to himself with a slight quirk of his lip. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the gardens allowing him to lean into her.

“Have you been visiting the gardens here much?” He asked her. 

“You know my grandmother likes to sit in the gardens.” She rolled her eyes at him. 

“And you don’t?” He teased her receiving an eye roll in response.

“Are the gardens here to your liking? I do not know what the ones in kingslanding will be like but I will give you leave to do whatever you wish with them when we win the throne.” He told her pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head. 

“Thank you, your grace, however I am not sure how a garden filled with roses and hydrangeas would look.” She laughed out. 

“Anything to make you happy Margaery you know that.” He whispered into her hair.

The came to a turn in the path and he motioned for his uncle Arthur to stay where he was. His uncle gave him a knowing look filled with annoyance but did as he asked. Margaery continued to walk humming slightly while she wove through the bushes and trees not knowing their companion had left them. She stopped to admire a cluster of blue flowers hanging from a vine. She moved her head from his shoulder and unwound her arm from his. Her fingers reached out to the plant. She touched the petals of the flower lightly and turned back to him her eyes lighting up. He felt peaceful watching her despite everything he had seen beyond the wall. Suddenly he wished to be close to her. 

With a rush of energy, he grasped her hand and brought her to him. His hand moved from hers to hold her waist. He pulled her body to his so she was pressed against him. Margaery looked up at him with her doe eyes filled with an emotion he did not recognize. His fingers of his other hand moved to cradle her face. His fingers brushed across her cheeks and he relished in the feel of her skin. He had never been allowed to be this close to her. Aemon looked down at her and caught her red lips with his own. She let out a soft cry as he did so and her body leaned back from his. His arm around her kept her from moving away however. He pulled away after a few moments leaning his forehead against hers. His fingers traced her lips and he could hear her sharp breaths. Her face was red with a flush and he had the urge to laugh but before he could she seized forward and caught his lips with hers. He let out a groan at the feeling of her completely pressed against him. Her hands gripped his tunic but moved to weave through his black curls. His hand moved down to her neck and he pulled her away from him. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself but seeing her looking at him with hooded eyes he couldn’t resist. He pulled her from the middle of the walk and pressed her body against the bark of a tree. As soon as she was pressed against the tree, he attacked her lips. His body molded against hers and he felt her tremble against him. He ripped his lips away from hers with a groan and set upon her neck. He felt the sudden need to claim her. He never had that worry with Dany everyone knew she was his from the kingsguard from everyone he met. But Margaery she was beautiful and he knew many men had looked at her wanting her for their own. He wanted to show them she was his. He bit down slightly at her shoulder and she let out a cry. He shushed her pressing his lips against hers softly before continuing down her neck. She let out mewing gasps as he touched her and it egged him on. It had him wanting more and more. He wanted to feel her skin. His fingers reached down to the hem of her dress and grasped the material. He pulled it up from the ground his fingers skimming along her leg. When he reached her hip, he let go of the material and palmed the skin underneath. 

It had been over a year since he touched a woman, he hadn’t touched Dany since she became with child, and he was half crazed with need. His fingers gripped her hip roughly digging into the skin and she jumped. He ground his hips against hers and his head fell forward his eyes closing at the feeling. He groaned out her name and felt her hands grip onto his hair. His tongue reached out from where his lips lay against her dress and he tasted the salt on her skin. His fingers gripping her hip moved forward and searched for her. She let out a gasp as her fingers digging in deep to his shoulders when his fingers reached their destination. He was surprised to find her wet for him. A groan left his lips and he started loosening the ties in the front of her bodice frantically. The ties fell loose and her breast fell free exposed to the air. Aemon sucked in a deep breath and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but found no relief. His lips suckled her nipples and Margaery’s head hit the bark of the tree hard. Her eyes closed and Aemon watched her hypnotized. His fingers probed at her once again one slipping inside her wet heat. Margaery let out a loud cry. 

“Aemon.” She moaned his name softly and he growled in response his finger pumping in and out of her drawing his name from her lips over and over. 

Suddenly an idea came to him and he felt the urge to try it. Kneeling on the ground he lifted her skirts and disappeared underneath them. Her hands felt for him confused as he kissed along her thighs. His tongue met her folds and he heard her gasp. She let out little cries as he continued and it egged him on. He pushed a finger inside her and felt her tense up. As he moved against her, her thighs started to shake. Before long she let out a high-pitched cry and tumbled to the ground. He quickly untangled himself from her skirts and moved to wrap her in his arms. She looked beautiful even on the ground. Her hair was slightly mused from his fingers. Her bodice was still pulled open and her breasts moved with every heavy breath. Her lips were red and her mouth open. He was about to pull her into his arms when a deep cough sounded from behind him. A look of absolute horror crossed Margaery’s face and he knew someone was behind him. He moved his weight to his heals and stood turning slowly. 

“Arthur …I… I” He spoke not really able to think of what to say. 

“I heard a scream.” Is all his uncle stated giving him a weary look before turning and leaving the garden. 

He turned back to Margaery and found she had pulled her knees to her chest and was hiding her open bodice. He moved back down to his knees and reached for her. A stab went through his heart when she flinched away from him and buried her face in her knees. He could hear the sound of her tears and guilt filled him. He hadn’t thought he had been hurting her but perhaps he had. 

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t mean to.” He stammered. 

She looked at him then her eyes red rimmed and shook her head. He was confused he hadn’t hurt her? Then why was she so upset? Because Arthur had come?

“Arthur is always around Margaery he would have seen something eventually.” He tried to sooth her reaching for her again. 

She glared at him and wrenched her arm away from him. Now he was annoyed. He understood her modification. It was different for women he understood. When Arthur had caught Dany undressing, she had been unable to speak to his uncle for a moon. 

“I don’t understand. If I didn’t hurt you, you seemed to like it? Arthur won’t say anything he’s kingsguard. He won’t judge you either. Besides we will be married shortly.” He stated and she began to cry harder. 

“Margaery, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. You don’t want to marry me?” He asked.

She shook her head no and fear creeped up on him. 

“You don’t.” He stated. 

She shook her head and he sighed. She wasn’t saying she didn’t she was confirming that she did want to marry him. That was alright then. He was unsure what he would have done had she not wanted to. It was already worked out with her family and he loved her. He wanted to think himself a good man but he knew he would have married her regardless. 

“Okay. Alright. Then you did not like what I, um what we were doing?” He asked and got no response. 

He sighed frustrated. What was he to do with a wife who did not want his touch? Especially when he craved to give it to her so much. How would a marriage of that nature work? She had been so responsive to him. He had thought she enjoyed what he was doing. Perhaps he should not have tried something so odd. 

“Margaery. I will not touch you again until we are married. Alright but I do not understand how we can be married and not do such things.” He stated drawing his hand down his face tiredly. 

At his statement she looked over at him and then with a hiccup continued to cry. He was beyond confused. Perhaps he should get his mother. He would loath to tell his mother what he had well been doing but perhaps she could calm his soon to be bride. He was thinking about it when he heard Margaery respond softly. 

“Such things are not proper your grace.” She whispered. 

“I don’t understand. I know I should have waited until we are married but it is normal for men and women to do such things I believe.” He answered her. 

“And so, you would do such a thing to your wife!” She screeched at him angry.

“I… well yes. I’ve never done all of that if you must know. I just thought kissing you there would be nice. But no I haven’t done such a things with Dany.” He answered frazzled. 

“So, you would only disgrace me this way.” Margery cried. 

“No. I Margaery I don’t understand.” He sighed frustrated and tried reaching for her again. 

She turned away from him and he had, had enough. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She glared and he frowned back at her. 

“Margaery. I do not understand what has upset you so. Please tell me.” He demanded of her and watched her lip quiver. 

“It is not proper for a man to kiss there. I have not been taught of it.” She bit out in a angry tone. 

Oh. He hadn’t known that. He didn’t understand what about it made it unproper. How was it such a bad thing? He had wanted to and so he had. She had seemed to like it. What could be bad about such a thing he wondered. So, he asked her. 

“Why is it unproper? Did you not enjoy it?” He questioned her. 

“It just is. Grandmother would have told me of it. If it was proper. She explained all things to me. I did not understand what it was you were doing. It made me feel weak and like I would burst.” She answered. 

“That is a good thing Margaery.” He laughed at her and she scowled. 

“A good thing to feel such a way?” She questioned. 

“Yes. It means you enjoy it. It is good you should enjoy what I do. Or at least I think you should. I have little experience but I’ve been told you should.” He reassured her. 

“Oh. I do not understand Aemon.” She breathed out stopping her crying and instead looking quite frustrated. 

He laughed at her and reached for her. She allowed him to approach her then and he sighed as his arms wrapped around her. Her cheek rested against his chest and his rested atop hers. He breathed in the sent of her and it soothed his nerves. 

“I will show you.” He promised kissing the crown of her head. 

“Now I have something to show you, perhaps you can convince your grandmother to move up the wedding love?” He asked her hands reaching for the ties of her bodice. 

He was quite good with dresses and stays and such from growing up with Dany. He found hers to be particularly difficult however. He supposed that made sense. His loves were quite different creatures. Margaery was more for the finery than Dany was. He finally finished the stays of her dress and moved to his feet. He held out his hand to Margaery and she smiled at him as she rose. They began to walk and he found himself tiring. When they reached Arthur, he had to let go of his rose in favor of leaning on his uncle. Margaery trailed after them reaching out at plants every few paces. When she was behind them far enough his uncle whispered in his ear.

“Would you perhaps think it wise to wait until you can stand on your own before participating in such activities.” He drawled out and Aemon laughed gaining Margaery’s attention. 

“Perhaps I should uncle but I never have claimed to be wise.” He replied with a toothed smirk that Ser Jaime would have been proud of. 

His uncle huffed at him. They walked the rest of the way to his solar in silence. When he entered the room his uncle Arthur deposited him at his desk chair and left the room. Margaery ambled in after them looking around with a sly look on her face. Despite her previous tears she looked beautiful Aemon thought. She sat on the opposite table from him and was waiting for him to speak. He removed a clothed item from his desk and set it on the desk in front of him.

“I had something made when I took Dragonstone. I didn’t know if I would ever need it but I hoped I would.” He smiled at her and lifted the cloth from the item. 

Margaery gasped. He had done the same when he had beheld it the first time. It truly was a work of art it had taken nearly five months to complete but he was happy with the result. The crown was similar to his and Dany’s. It too was made of dragon glass. But in place of the rubies in Dany’s crown there were golden roses. Instead of dragon wings there were vines with thorns and leaves made of silver. It was a beautiful piece. Once he had seen it, he had ordered another few pieces from the jeweler for Margaery. Dany had her pick of the royal jewels and her mothers. He would not dishonor her by giving Margaery her mother’s pieces and the royal jewels they had were so very Targaryen and would look quite odd on his rose. There was a necklace and earrings sitting underneath the crown. They were too made of dragon glass with silver leaves and gold roses made to mimic her crown. Margaery looked at it in wonder her fingers reaching out to brush against the gold rose at the center of the crown. She looked at him with such wonder in her eyes he was hypnotized and had to show her the rest of what he had to offer her. 

He brought out two more trays from his desk and set them before her. Margaery’s mouth dropped open. He was surprised. He knew the Tyrell’s had plenty of wealth and she was always clothed and jeweled so well. He had thought to get her quite a lot to make an impression on her. But here she was with only half of what he had ordered for her sitting in wonder. He had at least ten pieces still in commission. 

There were a variety of different pieces. Mostly necklaces since she favored them. He had been selfish and had one made solely for the purpose of her wearing it for him. It was of red stones and roses the stones were as bright as Ghost’s eyes and he felt it was somehow his way of laying claim on her. That was not the one his soon to be wife picked up however. She chose to touch a golden dragon that was meant to wrap around her neck its tail gripping to her throat. He smiled at her as she looked at it carefully. She chose to look at the rings next. Most were red stones set in gold or had some type of rose engravings. Her wedding ring was not among them. There was one meant to cover two finger that pictured a flying dragon holding a golden rose in its talons. 

When she was done looking at the pieces, she looked to him. She opened her mouth to speak but he did so before her. 

“There is more to come however the jeweler needed more time to complete this many different pieces. I assure you will have a full chest fit for a queen by the time we take the throne. These are for you to bring to the summit. I want to you look like the queen you are.” He told her with a small smile. 

“Thank you, your grace.” She spoke to him her jaw slightly open. 

“Aemon Margaery. I do loath when you call me by my formal title. In fact, sometimes I miss hearing Jon from your lips.” He teased her and she smiled back at him. 

“Very well Jon Snow whatever you wish of me.” She stated inclining her head. 

He should have kissed her then. In fact, he wanted to but his damn weak frame was a hinderance he was unsure if he could have gotten back to his chair without help and he would loath to call in Arthur at this time. 

“Shall you call a loyal servant to come and get them my lady?” He asked her. 

“Yes!” She cried and scampered to the door before coming back and sitting in her seat looking over the jewels not really paying much attention to him.

He watched her smiling as she looked over the jewels. A young girl of obvious reach coloring that had to be a relation of some sort scampered into the room curtsying. It took Margaery a few moments before she saw here. 

“Oh Heila! Please could you bring these to my grandmother’s chambers? Do tell her not to look please I shall show her myself.” Aemon covered up a laugh with a cough. 

He had assumed she would show her grandmother rather he had assumed she would scamper off as soon as he allowed her. He did not blame her. He remembered receiving Dark Sister and Blackfyre from his uncles. He had wanted to show his mother as soon as he held them. Margaery’s grandmother was in all senses her mother as Margaery’s mother had died birthing her. He frowned. That was another matter he was worried about. He had been worried about Dany when she was to give birth. Margaery was a year older than Dany but still he was worried. Her mother had died in childbirth. He was in no place to lose either of his loves. It took a moment before he realized Margaery was speaking to him. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” He asked her. 

“I was wondering if I may have leave. I want to make sure everything gets situated well.” She stated smiling. 

“Yes of course. Be sure to tell your grandmother I wish to be married within the next week. Tell her it is of importance we may have to leave sooner than I thought.” He lied through his teeth.   
In truth he simply needed her. He wanted to have her in his bed. He ached for it. Dany was everything to him and the times he had visited his daughter warmed his heart. But it was Margaery he longed for at night. Besides his current wife was ignoring him as if he was the plague practically keeping his daughter from him as well. Which made him quite angry. He watched the object of his affection leave the room with a low curtsy that offered an excellent view. 

Margaery:  
Her heart was aflutter. She had been through so many emotions today. Fear, happiness, longing, grief and finally back to happiness. She hurried through the halls to her grandmothers’ room and started giggling at what she heard from the room. 

“And what is all this nonsense?” He grandmother cried annoyed. 

“Lady Margaery sent me to bring it here.” Heila stated.

“Yes, yes but what is it?” He grandmother asked and Margaery could tell she was curious. 

“Lady Margaery told me to tell you to wait for her and that she would explain.” Her servant replied and Margaery made a mental note to award the girl.

“Oh just tell me girl.” Her grandmother stated. 

“Grandmother!” She called walking into the room. 

“Ah there you are my sweet. What is all this clutter you have brought here?” She asked. 

“Helia thank you, you are free to go.” Margaery told her walking over to the covered plates. 

Helia left the room and she started to remove the cloth from them. Her grandmother let out a gasp as she did so. When she removed all, she moved to sit at the table next to her grandmother. 

“A gift from the king. He had much of the crown jewels changed, or commissioned more I am unsure so they would suit me better.” She stated. 

“Does he think you bring nothing of value to the marriage?” Her grandmother questioned with a huff. 

“They are a gift grandmother. He says the jewelers are busy making more. He promises a chest full before we take kingslanding. That this is just so I have enough for the summit.” She replied. 

“More?” He grandmother stated her eyes widening. 

“Yes. Much more I think.” She replied looking at her grandmother with a smile. 

“What have you done to the poor man Margaery. This is a fortune here.” Her grandmother cried out. 

“I know not grandmother. He commissioned them when he took Dragonstone some six months ago.” She told her. 

“You have done better than I had hoped my dear.” Her grandmother told her patting her hand. 

“He wants the wedding within the week.” Margaery stated. 

“You don’t say? He is an eager one. Very well. I am not worried for you there is no need to delay. You will be well taken care of I am sure of it. And Loras was confirmed to the kingsguard I am sure he will protect you well and Willas will be in the capital after we win the throne. Yes, we will have much influence and you will be well taken care of.” Her grandmother stated.

“I am happy for Loras I know he wished to be in the kingsguard most of his life.” Margaery stated happily. 

“Yes, your brother is the right type for it.” Her grandmother snorted and Margaery gave her a look. 

“There is nothing wrong with Loras’s preferences besides his lack of stealth.” Margaery stated. 

“Yes there is that one issue.” Her grandmother responded in an annoyed tone. 

“Renly’s death was hard on him. He is itching for a chance to kill Baratheon.” Margaery stated. 

“And I believe your king might give him that desire.” Her grandmother told her without hesitation. 

“He may but grandmother I have a question.” She stated looking down at her hands very embarrassed. 

“Yes?” He grandmother asked. 

“It is about the marriage bed.” Margaery stated not lifting her eyes. 

“Ahhh. Very well out with it girl.” Her grandmother told her. 

“It is hard to explain and I wish for you not to be angry with me.” She stated. 

“Child you are to be married within days if it is something uncouth I must know. If it is that you have already allowed the king to bed you I have no worries he will not back out of this marriage.” Her grandmother drawled out. 

“He has not done such a thing. But we did take a walk in the gardens and he did something quite odd. Something you had not told me of. I was quite upset. It seemed most unproper. But he said it was not so because it did not hurt me. ” Margery stated quietly. 

“My rose you are putting me on edge. What did he do that caused you such discomfort?” Her grandmother asked. 

“Well he kissed me and then he did other things that were quite normal, I think. But then he moved to kneel under my skirts.” Margaery stated. 

“He did what?” He grandmother looked confused and sat up closer to her. 

“He kissed me. There where I bleed.” She stated turning bright red. 

“He did, did he? And was this pleasurable?” Her grandmother asked. 

“Yes, well it was odd grandmother but it did not hurt at all. And Aemon said it was okay he just wanted to do it. I was quite upset because he said he did not do such a thing to Daenerys so I thought perhaps it was quite improper but he says it is not so and he should do such things should I enjoy them. I am quite confused grandmother.” She cried lifting her hands and throwing them back down in her lap. 

“Hmmm. I do not think you should worry. If it brings your husband happiness and does not hurt you. You should allow him this. The marriage bed is where men become the oddest of creatures.   
Perhaps he will grace your bed more often than his other wife’s if you allow him this and she does not.” Her grandmother stated and Margaery felt excitement. 

“You think so grandmother?” She asked happily. 

“Yes child, and I need not remind you why it is important to keep him in your bed as often as possible until you have birthed a male heir.” Her grandmother stated eyeing her seriously. 

“Of course, grandmother. I know my duty.” She told her seriously.


	36. Olenna/Margaery

Olenna:  
She was notoriously proud of her granddaughter she truly was. She had done so well with the king. Not since her own husband had she seen a man so attentive. Even her husband had not done as much as the king had done. She had seen the queens strained face when Margaery had worn the finery the king had bestowed upon her. The queen herself was always wearing jewels that were obvious Targaryen heirlooms so Olenna was slightly surprised she had not seen this coming. For all the queens faults she took her new reality in stride. 

Now watching her Margaery walk down the aisle of the sept she felt her heart swell. She looked beautiful. Her dress was of gold. It had howling wolves with red eyes with golden roses wound around them. There were souring white dragons around her waist that was met with a golden rose broach. The back was open and at the sides in reach fashion. The crown her soon to be husband had given her graced her head along with the matching earrings and necklace. Olenna was saddened that there weren’t more people here to see her granddaughter in all her glory. She would have to make sure that she had proper dress for when they first entered kingslanding. The queen Daenerys was not in attendance and Olenna could not blame her. 

Her granddaughter reached the front of the sept and Aemon took her arm with an air of familiarity. She was happy with that. She believed her granddaughter would be happy in this match. The septon started to speak but she paid them no mind her attention was on her granddaughter and her king. Margaery wore such a smile she had not seen the like of the entire time the man was talking. The king looked unburdened. It was a look she had only seen him wear around his daughter and her granddaughter. He looked happy enough around the queen Daenerys but it was a different type. When he was with her granddaughter his entire world seemed to shrink. Perhaps he loved Margaery more or perhaps it was infatuation that would fade or perhaps his relationship with the other queen was simply different. 

The two kissed and Olenna smiled. The king was caressing her granddaughter’s cheeks as he pressed a light kiss to her lips. When he pulled his lips from her granddaughters, he did not leave her space rather he placed a kiss to her forehead before stepping back and grasping Margaery’s hand. Yes, her granddaughter would be happy here. If only she would be able to get rid of the other queen. She had a few plans she was working on but all seemed to cruel to even try. She did not wish the young Targaryen dead and did not wish to hurt their cause before they had the throne but she had no intention of letting Margaery suffer through sharing the love of a man she was so devoted to. 

Margaery:  
The ceremony had been beautiful. It was not as large or as grand as she had thought her wedding would be. That is true. But she had married the man she loved which she never imagined she would be able to do. She supposed that made up for it. She touched the necklace on her neck and smiled out at the dance floor. The lords loyal to Aemon had been invited to the wedding. There weren’t many here but enough for it to be a feast. 

The queen who was now she supposed her equal was nowhere to be seen. She had not attended the wedding. Margaery was somewhat pleased with that but her husband had been unnerved she could feel it from him. She had learned throughout the week that her ability to understand her husband was one of the reasons he loved her as much as he did. She was glad for her grandmother’s lessons then. Yes, it had taken up so much of her childhood but it made her ready to be a good wife and a good queen. She had been able to help Aemon choose different ideas for the summit. Daenerys had been there during the talks as well and she was surprised to find they were of like mind on many details. She had wanted to laugh when she realized that when the two of them were of like mind Aemon could not argue with them. 

She watched the little she wolf she had started to take under her wing closely. It had taken her days to get the child to agree to wear proper clothing to the event. Margaery had almost wanted to cry at one point. She had known it was important to Aemon she be there. He had become quite close to the little wolf. Often she found him in the training yard after breakfast teaching her how to yield a blade. She had been unhappy with the event at first hoping he would not do such things with her daughters before he pointed out that he would never force his children to do anything they didn’t want to do but his girls would know how to use a knife and keep one with them at all times. The life of a princess was a dangerous one. Margaery had seen the sense in this and agreed her children would be trained to defend themselves no matter their gender. She would not lose a child. She could not stand the pain of it. The little she wolf was bearing her teeth to a young Edric Dayne the lord of Starfall who was attempting to get her to dance with him. Feeling weary on what the girl would do she stood suddenly. 

She did not think about what that would do to the room though and all eyes turned to her. She breathed deeply. What was she to do? What could she say? She looked down at Aemon and he seemed to sense her distress. He stood and took her arm before addressing the crowd. 

“It grows late, my new wife is tired. We shall retire but I hope you will enjoy the feast for many hours yet.” Her king spoke loudly. 

She was actually not tired at all and not wanting to leave. She was still slightly scared of what was to come. Aemon had kept to his word and not touched her since their unfortunate event in the gardens some four days ago. All eyes around the room were on them as Aemon led her out of the room. His loyal Kingsguard followed after him. 

Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold were apparently on duty for him tonight. She knew her brother had been sworn in yesterday and was still shadowing Ser Oswell in order to learn his duties. She was glad he was not at her door this night even though Aemon had told her with a very serious tone that it would be her brother and Ser Oswell that would be her usual guards. She knew Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan were Daenerys. That left only Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold for the king. They were in desperate need of more guards before children started arriving. She thought of someone she could sponsor for the guard. Her old friend Ser Haring came to mind. He would be loyal to her and was quite good with a sword. He could hold his own against Loras. Perhaps she would mention him to Aemon. She would trust her life to that man. He had grown up with her. He was six years her senior and had once tended to her wound when she had fallen and scraped the palms of her hands. Yes, Ser Haring would be her other kingsguard and that would leave the king with his loyal uncles. It was imperative the king was properly guarded. Now however was not the time. 

She was jolted out of her thoughts as a brown haired child barreled into her almost knocking her to the floor. Aemon laughed, she had thought perhaps he would be upset at her hurting but she supposed there was no danger to her she was not with child. 

“She wolf.” Margaery stated with a smile. 

“Rose.” The girl replied with a wrinkle of her nose. 

“What has gotten into you Arya who were you running from?” Asked Aemon and Margaery had an idea. 

“The stupid blond boy that only wears purple wont leave me alone. He keeps calling me lady and following me around talking to me.” The girl huffed and Aemon roared with laughter which the girl stomped her foot in reply. 

“Arya. We have talked about proper behavior. It is not proper to stomp your foot at your cousin the king is it?” Margaery told her. 

“No its not. I’m sorry.” The girl told her husband looking up at him. 

“Now what is wrong with Edric Dayne?” She asked. 

“He is annoying he keeps calling me lady!” She cried. 

“Yes. I know you are not a lady you are a rabid she wolf but he does not know that yet. Perhaps you should show him on the training yard tomorrow morning. He is Ser Arthur’s nephew he is bound to be a worthy opponent.” Margaery told her. 

“Arya beat him bloody tomorrow and he’ll either leave you alone or propose.” Aemon spoke and the girls face became one of horror. 

“Can’t you just scare him away with Ghost?” The girl cried to her husband and Margaery shook her head. 

“Not this time little wolf this you must take care of yourself.” Margaery told her. 

“Humph!” The girl let out a huffing sound and turned and ran off in the other direction. 

Her husband placed his fingers over hers on his arm and laughed. Margaery joined him unable to stop herself. 

“You do well with her.” He told her with a smile. 

“Do I? Most days I have the feeling she is trying to find a way to kill me.” She spoke with a laugh.

“Oh don’t be that way Margaery. You know she likes you despite the way she acts. She’s almost 11 she’s just like that.” Aemon whispered in her ear moving her out of the hall. 

“I suppose your right. She is quite difficult however, you know she runs away from Dany and your mother. She only sits for tea with me and grandmother because she finds the way grandmother talks interesting.” She spoke with laughter in her voice. 

“And that is all I need Another Queen of Thorns.” Aemon cried. 

“You have one in me love.” She points out. 

“You are no queen of thorns Margaery. You are all rose.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he spoke. 

“I don’t know wither I should be offended or not. Grandmother spent much time making me into a thorn.” Margaery spoke. 

“She did not make you a thorn. You made yourself a rose Margaery you do not see yourself clearly. You do not know how much color you bring to my rather dead garden.” He joked with her. 

“I will give you even more color. I will give you children to fill your garden with colors.” She smiled as she spoke and watched him frown slightly before he shook it away and smiled at her. 

The smile however did not reach his eyes and she wondered why. Did he not want children? He adored Rhaella. Perhaps he did not want children with her. She was not able to ask him because they entered her rooms. She had yet to see inside the rooms that were next to Daenerys and across the hall from Aemon’s. They were to be her queens rooms. She had thought he would bring her to his rooms she knew Daenerys often was in there. Part of her felt hurt at the fact but she swallowed it down. She would be happy now. She would only marry once. 

“I had them transfer your things to your rooms earlier and I had some changes made to the rooms but you may do whatever you wish with them of course.” Her husband stated awkwardly walking into the room and standing there. 

She knew by his behavior that he had chosen these changes himself and it was important to him that she approved. She took a look around the room. It was a good set of rooms. Spacious and well furnished. The desk was basked up to a window. There was a balcony and her bedroom was lined with golden colored sheets. A slight trickle of fear entered her mind. She would be wrapped up in those sheets soon. She knew Aemon wanted her she was not stupid. She had been trained for this day. That did not mean it didn’t still scare her. 

Aemon’s gaze followed hers and he sighed. She wasn’t sure when he became the self sure of the two of them. He moved for the decanter on a table and handed her a glass of wine. He motioned for her to drink and she did so. It was a good vintage. Dornish if she had to guess. Aemon took a long drink of his and set down his glass. He walked over to where she was standing and took hers from her hands. He set it next to his and ran his hands along her arms. It was supposed to be a reassuring gesture but with her current mindset all it did was make her more nervous. 

“You know there’s no rule that states I have to share your bed tonight. There’s no rule I have to share your bed ever.” Aemon spoke to her softly his eyes seeking out hers. 

She looked at him blinking rapidly as her mind worked. Was he offering her to not have to. Why would he do such a thing? He obviously wanted her and he was her husband it was his right. More than that he was king. Never mind that What would her grandmother say if she found out she had not done her duty to her house? 

“I would not deny you that Aemon.” She spoke softly looking up into his eyes. 

“I would not have you do something you do not wish because you think I want it of you.” Aemon replied. 

“I am your wife. I would be your wife.” Margaery spoke with a curious show of courage. 

Aemon visibility relaxed although she knew he tried not to show it. What would he have done if she had said no she wondered? She was sure he would have respected her wishes but what then?  
Aemon kissed her then. It was sweet and soft and Margaery hummed against his lips happily. When he pulled away from her his eyes were wide and his pupils blown. She gulped and wondered what the night had in store for her. Aemon answered her question by pulling at the ties of her dress His fingers were shaking slightly and she was surprised. She did not think him nervous. Aemon struggled with the ties for a few moments before he was able to untie them. She shuddered as his fingertips pulled the bodice apart and brushed across her skin. His hands were warm always so warm. Aemon stared at her flesh for a few moments before he drew her in for another heated kiss. As they kissed his fingers felt for the ties at the back of her dress and started ripping through them. It took him less time than she would have thought to rid her of her dress. She wore no shift due to the cut of the dress and so she was naked before him. It was an odd feeling being bare in front of someone fully clothed. She would have told him such but he had begun to attack her mouth with his own. His fingers traced all over her body leaving warmth in their wake. His hand grasped at her breast and she let out a small moan. Aemon groaned at the sound and stopped kissing her. He took her into his arms and deposited her along their bed. He started cursing and Margaery looked over at him from her position on the bed. He was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. She smiled at him and motioned him over to her. Sitting up she unbuttoned the offending item. He tore it off quickly giving her a full view of his chest. He was build like the gods. Every part of him was muscle. The bandage around his arm was stark against his pale skin and she could see the spot where blood had soaked through it at his movement. She reached out for it not realizing he had rid himself of his trousers as well. 

“Your arm.” She spoke worried touching the bound wound. 

Aemon looked at it and shrugged. He seemed fine she supposed but she was not sure. It did not seem fine. He was her king however, so she did not say anything. Aemon crawled onto the bed and she pushed herself backwards away from him. He laughed at her and pulled at her ankles. He pulled her down closer to him so her back was then on the bed. 

“Much better.” He stated smiling cheekily at her. 

She huffed but couldn’t help her smile from showing through. He looked down at her for awhile before unraveling her crown from her locks. She was glad he had done so the metal was starting to dig into her head giving her a headache. When he was though he laid down on the bed next to her. She moved to turn to him but he kept her from doing to and instead bent his head down latching onto one of her nipples. She cried out at the action gripping onto his hair. She could feel his chuckle against her skin and she tugged on his hair in response earning a growl from her husband. 

“Careful wife, don’t start something your not willing to finish.” She glared at him as he spoke. 

When did he become so cheeky. She rolled her eyes a him and found him suddenly hovering on top of her body latching onto her neck. He bit down hard and she squealed. He peppered the area with soft kisses and claimed her lips after. Aemon nuzzled her nose and she felt his hands reach down between them and touch her. He groaned for some reason and she wondered why. He pulled slightly away from her taking his skin from hers. She mewed reaching back for him. He laughed at her again and she glared. Why he must laugh at her now she did not understand. His face got serious suddenly. 

“Can I, Can I do what I did before?” He asked her touching her down where she bled from. 

She gulped and looked into his eyes. They were pleading with her for some odd reason. She did not understand what satisfaction it brought him. She wanted to tell him no because it was such an odd thing. But still her body hummed with the idea and her grandmother’s words echoed in her mind. So instead of saying no she nodded at him and was rewarded with a bright smile and a deep kiss. He disappeared between her legs then and she looked down at him propping up on her elbows. She jumped when she felt his tongue on her. He growled at her and gripped her hips tightly stopping her from being able to move. He continued to kiss her and her legs started to feel like jelly. It was better she was laying down. Much better. Her whole body hummed and she found herself repeating his name like a prayer. 

“Aemon, Aemon, Aemon…” She breathed out. 

Each time she spoke his name he would dive deeper into her. She felt his fingers against her and her body seized up. It did not hurt as it entered her however and when he began to move it in and out of her she could have cried from pleasure. 

“Aemon… Please…” She cried to him. 

She begged him for something she did not know what. He seemed to know however and added a second finger inside her. Her body stretched and at first it was painful but then her body hummed with coiled excitement. He moved his fingers inside her licking into her at a fast pace and something inside Margaery broke. Black spots covered her vision and she let out a scream her body shuddering. 

She came to, by being shaken. Aemon was kneeling between her legs shaking her frantically. She looked at him confused. 

“Margaery, Margaery are you okay? Oh gods I’m sorry.” He was repeating over and over. 

“I’m fine. That was, that was good.” She responded to him and his lip quirked. 

“So you admit I was right?” He asked her. 

“Yes Aemon. You were right about this one thing.” She huffed out watching him laugh. 

He bent down to kiss her and she felt the shudder of something inside her once again. She moaned into his mouth and his hips bucked against hers. She had been ignoring that aspect of his body until then and the slight fear came back to her. 

“Margaery?” Aemon asked confused.

“It’s going to hurt won’t it?” She half asked half told him. 

He looked guiltily at her and nodded. She sighed, 

“Alright then.” She stated lying back further separating her legs as her grandmother had instructed her.

He looked at her confused and then it clicked and he gave her a wince. 

“Not quite yet love.” He stated kissing his way down her chin to her breasts. 

He suckled on them for a few moments and her breaths started coming in shallow and he responded to this by sucking harder biting down slightly with his teeth. Making her hips jump up against him. He moaned every time she did so so she started repeating the motion and Aemon stopped his ministrations to push her hips down with a growl. He kissed her once more deeply his tongue reaching for hers. She was so wrapped up in his kiss that she didn’t register the feel of him pressing into her at first. It was when he pulled back slightly his hips leaving hers before slamming into hard that she fully felt it. And feel it she did. It was like she was being ripped apart. A screech left her throat and her nails dug into his back at the pain. Aemon hissed above her at the bite of her nails but did not attempt to stop her. Rather he didn’t move at all. His fingers came up to her face and he kissed her cheek. 

“You okay love?” He asked her. 

She tried to unclench her teeth but they were the only thing keeping her from tears. She was not okay. No one had told her it would hurt that badly. She had assumed it was like scraping her knee. That was much worse than a scraped knee. She should have taken him up on not lying with him her mind screamed at her. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Aemon spoke flipping hair out of her face. 

He began to move and she screamed out again tears forming in her eyes. It was ripping her apart all over again. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He repeated over and over as he moved. 

She cried into his shoulder and she knew he was struggling. He did not enjoy this. Not when she was so hurt. She willed herself to stop and found that after a few moments it did not hurt as badly. She moved her hips and Aemon let out a moan. She did so again and found that helped as well. She moved against him and felt as he picked up speed. Her husband groaned against her skin his teeth sinking into her as he came inside her. It was a weird feeling but Margaery found she liked it. It was the most pleasurable part of the process to her. Aemon collapsed on her limp. He rolled off of her slipping out of her. She hissed as he did so. It was somewhat painful. Her husband drew her to him and kissed her neck before cuddling into her. It was not long before he was fast asleep. Margaery however was up for a few hours yet between her thighs stinging.


	37. Aemon/Olenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say clearly for everyone that both Dany and Margery feel like they are being pushed out of the relationship and both Dany and Margery feel like they cannot measure up to each other. It will become more obvious with Margery when they start taking over the kingdoms and Dany gets to be part of that but she doesn't. It isn't Dany being pushed aside its Margery coming into the relationship and now taking over some of that part of Aemon. If your going to have two wives thats what happens. She's not getting pushed out shes just getting replaced in a way. Plus Dany and Aemon's relationship has always been about trust and partnership not about raw love. They love each other but not in the way you think. Dany loves aemon but not the same way Margery does that is why she allows the marriage because she actually wants aemon to have that kind of love. And yes this is sad for Dany because she will "Never" have that love but she will later on just not right now. No body is going to be happy at first. Give me ten chapters to write a transition to understanding people at least before you start freaking out on me.

Aemon:  
He woke to hair in his face. He groaned having told Dany so many times to braid her hair before bed. But this was not Dany’s hair. No it was a rich brown not the silver he was used to. Something in him sunk at the realization. He loved Margaery and waking next to her was a dream come true. But he missed Dany. She had refused his bed since she agreed he marry Margaery and he knew she was hurting. But what could he do? He had tried to reassure her of his love but nothing would work. Why couldn’t she understand the position he was in. If only his uncles hadn’t been so hasty. If only then they would not be in this position. But they were and he loved both his wives deeply. He could not regret marrying either of them. He knew it would be hard but what in life wasn’t? He wondered sadly. Truth was he was selfish. He needed both of them. He needed their love, their affection, their reassurance. He had always felt so alone. He was selfish and wanted to keep their love for himself. He would not share. 

Thinking over things he sat up on his arm and started weaving his fingers through his wife’s hair. She stirred and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her shoulder. She was bare beneath the sheet and he was already hard from the morning. He traced his hand down the length of her drawing the sheet away from her form. He drew a deep breath looking down at her. She was beautiful. He kissed her neck and nuzzled her his hand coming up to grasp her breast. She moaned beside him and he smiled. Her eyes opened lazily and she moved to sit up quickly forgetting where she was but his arm stopped her. 

“Aemon?” She asked softly.

“Yes wife?” He asked her and she laughed the sound echoing in his ears ringing like little bells. 

She turned her head to him and he kissed her soundly. She mewed into his mouth and rolled over onto her back. The action gave him better access and he hummed in appreciation. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Between my legs tingles. It is perhaps sore.” She breathed out returning his kiss with enthusiasm. 

His hand that was trailing down her stomach stopped and he willed himself to separate from her. She cried out as he left her confused. 

“I will give you time. I do not wish to hurt you further.” He stated somewhat disappointed. 

Margaery frowned and reached for him bring him closer to her. Her lips met his and he curled his hands into her hair kissing her back with passion. She pulled away from him and he chased her. 

“It is alright. I like your touch. I do not wish to be without it.” His wife told him. 

He let out a groan and felt himself harden completely. 

“Margaery.” He chastised. 

“Yes love?” She asked him her lips trailing his chest. 

Where had this minx come from. Just last night she had been shy and moldable. Now she was alive demanding from him. It was not that he didn’t enjoy or want it. He was worried about hurting her. Last night had not been pleasurable to him. He had not been able to enjoy it with her tears. He wasn’t aware it would be that bad. Dany hadn’t been so pained. However now looking over her form he understood. With Dany there had been hardly any blood. Margaery’s legs had bright stains on the insides. No he could not hurt her further. His wife continued her onslaught and he found his control wearing down.

“Margaery,” He stated again pealing her away from him. 

She cried out with a frown as he did so and he perhaps felt a bit badly. If she wanted him this much who was he to deny her? Should it not be her choice he wondered. Perhaps it would be best to do as she wished. 

“Alright Margaery you minx. But you will tell me to stop if you are hurting.” He demanded of her. 

She nodded her head and laughed as he rolled over her taking her breast in his mouth as he did so. Her laughter made him smile against her. Every laugh she let out caused his heart to flutter. He worked her nipples for a moment before hitching her leg to his waist and sliding into her. He groaned at the feeling of her around him. But hearing Margaery’s cry he quickly started to pull away. She hooked her foot around his waist then keeping him from leaving. 

“I’m okay. I promise.” She told him with a slight wince. 

He shook his head and pulled away from her but she glared at him and reached up bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him soundly. The movement made his hips buck and he was sheathed fully inside her once more. A curse left his mouth and Margaery tutted at him. He shook his head and moved inside her. It was not long until he met his peak. He came inside her with a shout. His arm was still very weak so he rolled off her immediately hoping he did not crush her. After regaining his breath, he looked to her. His pride was somewhat hurt. He did not think she enjoyed that all. Her eyes were closed and he couldn’t tell if from pain or something else. He sighed and left the bed finding his clothes and pulling them on. He had promised that he would attend training this morning for Arya. The little Stark wolf reminded him of what Ser Arthur would tell him of his mother. Pulling on his trousers he looked around the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as Margaery stood from the bed wincing. If she had not winced he would have stood there drinking in her beauty all morning. As was she took a step and fell to the floor in a heap wincing. 

“Damn it Margaery. I told you.” He cried taking his wife into his arms and putting her back in the bed. 

His wound strained as he did so and he knew with all the events of the night and this morning he had pulled his stitches. He would have to go back and let Maester Aemon take a look at it. Or perhaps Sam could. His friend was studying with the Maester intently. 

“You are staying Abed today.” He ordered her and when he tried to complain he raised his hand. 

“I am ordering you as your king. The kingsguard at the door will let those in but not you out I assure you.” He told her. 

“Aemon. I am fine. I simply lost my footing. What will they think of me and of you if I do not show myself today?” She told him. 

“Alright but take it easy okay. I worry about you Margaery. Last night was not good for you.” He told her feeling guilty but knowing she was right about things. 

Margaery was always right when it came to matters of the court and politics. She had a way with people where Dany had a way of inspiring leadership though strength Margaery did so with gentle affection. He had to stop comparing the two of them. It would only bring him trouble. He loved them equally. 

“I must go to the Maester. I will send him to check on you.” He told her. 

He walked to her then and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He lingered against her but left her knowing if he stayed then he would not leave at all and that was not possible. There were many matters that needed his attention. 

He walked to the dining hall and was met with at least a dozen pairs of eyes. He sighed he hated the politics. He walked over to a serving servant and told them to send breakfast to Margaery’s chambers. Walking past the Maester he stopped and whispered in his ear. 

“Uncle, could you visit my wife Margaery. I fear I may have hurt her last night and I worry.” He told him. 

The Maester smiled at him sadly and nodded. He would do as he asked he knew. Aemon was one of the few who was actually fully in support of his second marriage. It will be good for the family to have half siblings to marry. Keep madness from the throne. 

He walked past his friends and sat at the front of the table. He piled eggs and bread onto his plate and tried to pretend the Tyrells weren’t staring at him with curious expressions. 

“Where is my granddaughter?” Olenna asked him and he sighed. 

“She is resting. She wished to break her fast in her rooms.” He replied. 

The woman raised her brow and looked at him pointedly so did half the room. He sighed and decided he could not eat anything with all these eyes. It wouldn’t be possible without him regurgitant his fast. He looked for Arya amongst the crowd. 

“Arya. I promised you we would train go to the yard I will be there shortly.” He told her standing grabbing a slice of bread on his way. 

He walked to the training yard. Arya was ther e already. His uncle Arthur was teaching her some new footwork but stopped when he looked up and saw him. He smiled at him and Arthur sent him back a sly wink. He walked over to the practice swords and picked up two that had been specially made for him. They were lighter and of different wood than the normal swords. It was not that he couldn’t spar with the normal ones but he was slower than normal and he understood why Arthur hated training without live steel. Arthur moved from Arya as he stepped forward. His uncle was aware of how much Aemon loved to train his cousin. He had never really had someone to pass his knowlage to and while he knew Arthur could train her much better than he could it was one of his favorite parts of his day so he loathed to give it up. Besides Arya loved him teaching her. He had become very close with the little she wolf he imagined as his mother was when she was younger. Being close to Arya helped sooth the balm of him never really knowing of his mother. Arthur only knew so much. 

“Are you ready little she wolf?” He asked Arya dropping one sword on the ground. He would us it later training with Arthur but not with her. 

“Ser Arthur showed me a trick and I’m gonna knock you on your back!” The girl cried up at him with a wild grin.

He laughed and motioned for her to come at him. She did so with a wild cry and Aemon shook his head. The girl was a menace really but he couldn’t help but love her. He hoped his other cousins would be as interested in him as she was. He knew Robb would be difficult but that was something he was forcing himself to not worry about. 

Arya’s sword thumped against his and he felt the bite of it through his arm. For a child so small she had the strength of a boy a few years her senior. It made him smile. He threw her back and had her come at him again. They repeated it three times before he corrected her.

“Arya, your feet are too close together it makes it easy for me to knock you back. Remember your stance even as you attack.” He told her. 

She nodded at him and tried again. This time it took a bit of effort for her to be pushed back. He nodded at her and she beamed at him. She was always so happy when he taught her. She had told him of some of her life and he felt badly for her. To always be compared to a sister you could never live up to. To be forced to be something you weren’t. Aemon understood that. He had been molded into a king when really all he was, was a solider. He trained with Arya until the sun had risen high into the sky. 

“Aright little wolf that is enough for today. How about you go find Dany or Margaery?” He told her. 

She agreed with a groan that made him laugh. He stepped forward and mussed her hair and laughed when she slapped him away. She ran off and he turned to Arthur who had been watching the practice. His uncle Arthur stepped forward. 

“You are good with her. You will be good for your children.” The kingsguard told him and Aemon smiled. It felt good to gain his uncles approval which was so hard to gain. 

“You up for a bout Uncle?” Aemon asked and the kingsguard nodded stepping into the training ring. 

Aemon picked up his other sword and made ready. He wiped the sweat from his brow. Training with Arya was not energy consuming but the heat frequently beat him. His uncle watched him closely and moved to block his attack as he started towards him. A few moments later all that could be heard in the training yard was the thump of the wooden swords meeting each other. Sweat poured down his crown and he could feel the strain of his arm. He shouldn’t be training he knew and was starting to feel a great deal of pain in it. However, it made him rougher. It gave him no edge however, Arthur simply adjusted to his change in style. Aemon had beaten all others on his kingsguard at least once but he could never beat Arthur. Before too much longer Arthur ended the fight and Aemon wondered why he had done so so quickly but then his uncle pointed his sword at his arm. The fabric was stained with blood. His wound had truly opened again. He sighed and made his way to the Maester. To do so he had to pass the gardens and caught sight of Dany as he did so. 

“Dany!” he called to her and watched as she froze and turned to him slightly. 

She held Rahaella at her hip. He made his way to her and kissed her cheek. He was about to bend down and greet his daughter when Dany handed the child to Ser Jaime abruptly. Aemon frowned but said nothing perhaps Dany wanted to speak to him. 

“Aemon.” She greeted him coldly. 

He sighed he expected she would not take to him marrying Margaery as well as she had told him she would. He however had not thought she would be cold. 

“I missed you at breakfast.” He told her. 

“I assumed you would have plenty to hold your attention.” Dany bit back at him. 

“I suppose so the lords have been quite demanding.” He responded not understanding her bite.

“Do you need something Aemon I was taking Rhae in for her nap.” Dany huffed at him and he looked at her dumbfounded.

“No I just wanted to see you.” He responded softly his hand coming up to trace her cheek. 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and was saddened when she flinched away from him at the action. He sighed and moved back out of her space. She was wringing her hands together and looking at his chest. 

“Go ahead my daughter needs her rest.” He told her with a small smile. 

Dany curtsied for him and scurried off. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and waited until she was well into the castle before he followed after her heading to the Maester. It was perhaps a good thing. He had meant to see him to check on how Margaery was doing anyways. 

Olenna:  
She was concerned when her granddaughter did not show herself to break her fast. She however could not show her worry in a room with so many eyes. So she ate her food at her normal pace and waited till it was appropriate for her to leave the dining hall. As soon as she left she headed to her granddaughters new rooms. She would have preferred to have the girl closer to her but the King was insistent. When she entered the room Margaery was lying on the bed a plate of fruit lying beside her. The Maester was tending to her and Olenna’s heart froze. Could her granddaughter be hurt or ill? What had that no good dragon done to her sweet Margaery. Her granddaughter had stopped talking to the Maester when she entered. 

“Grandmother.” Margaery called and she could hear a hit of weariness in her tone. 

“Yes my child I came to see how you were doing my dear.” She told her sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“Thank you for your time Maester, I will do as you have instructed.” Margaery told the man and she watched as he hobbled out of the room. 

“Whatever is wrong with you Margaery? Did the king hurt you? Perhaps he was too eager or demanding?” She asked her granddaughter. 

“The king was quite kind and he took good care of me grandmother. I do believe it was me who lies the blame. I do not think he thought it would hurt me so. Perhaps I am different than some women.” Margaery told her and Olenna frowned. How couldn’t anything in the marriage bed be her roses fault. 

“I fail to see how you have to blame yourself for something of his doing.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Oh grandmother he did nothing wrong. It is me. Perhaps I am weak to pain. There was a lot of blood and I find myself horribly sore. I cannot walk it seems from the soreness.” Margaery stated sadly.

“Girl that is no fault of your own rather your husband. He should not have been in such a hurry to have you or been so rough. No that will not do we must work on this.” She told her granddaughter. 

“Oh no grandmother. He was not hurried. He took great cares with me. He did not seem to enjoy the action due to my pain. I felt quite horrible for him.” Margaery exclaimed. 

“That is very odd.” She replied thinking to herself. 

Could something be wrong with her granddaughter that it caused her such great pains. Would she be able to birth children? Olenna was worried suddenly. She looked at her granddaughter and saw her pleading face. 

“Truly grandmother it seems the fault lies with me. I should not have egged him on so this morning. But I felt it was my duty. The Maester agrees that it perhaps is due to my actions this morning. There is no need to worry.” Margaery told her. 

“You egged him on this morning? When you were sore?” She asked.

“Yes I felt it was my duty he offered to leave me alone until I felt better but I did not wish to loose my favor with him.” Her granddaughter told her looking down at her hands. 

Olenna sighed. She had such a dutiful granddaughter. She truly was a good and smart child but sometime she acted such a fool. She would not lose his favor so soon he just married her for goodness sakes. She shook her head and placed her hand on her granddaughters. 

“You will not lose his favor child. We will talk and find a plan, yes?” She asked her and her granddaughters face lit up.


	38. Melisandre/Catelyn/Cersei

Melisandre:  
Her king stormed about the room. The letter had come this morning and since then he had lost his stoic mask. There had been a letter for her too. One that had made her blood run cold. It came from an old friend. A friend who was supposed to be running the high temple in Myr but had somehow decided to serve who she called the one true king. The letter had shamed Melisandre. It had condemned her for using shadow magic, how her friend knew she did not know. It had further chastised her for supporting the killing of kin. However, while her blood had turned cold Stannis’s had boiled. His letter lay on the table before her and she could read the bold script.

Stannis Baratheon,  
You do not know me and I have only heard mentions of you. I am the man who took Dragonstone from you. My name is Aemon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I call you to a summit at Harrenhall five moons from this day. It will be peaceful; I give you my word as a Targaryen and as a Stark that you will be in no danger from me or mine. Your wife and daughter are safe in my castle. Both send there regards. Come to the summit and see for yourself what dangers lie beyond the wall.

Aemon Targaryen King of the Andals and the first men, protector of the realm, the unburnt, the father of dragon’s, rider of Layneeys. 

Her king had been pacing for what seemed like hours. At first, he had yelled. He had cursed the young dragon for reminding him of the fact that he held his family. He cursed him for forcing him to comply by holding his family hostage. She looked deep into the fires but saw nothing. Nothing would come to her. Just as nothing had come to her for the past month. Perhaps her friend was right. Perhaps she had offended the red god. 

Catelyn  
“We must go. He has your sister.” She cried to her son as he stared unmovingly at the board of the table before him. 

“It could be a trap your grace.” Lord Bolton stated and Catelyn glared at him. 

“Take a large host with you, the letter states that this is a friendly meeting.” She cries to him. 

“The dragon king is a pretender why should we meet with him?” Lord Umber replied. 

“I say f*** the Targaryen’s their all mad.” Lord Karstark responded. 

“We should ignore the bastard.” Lord Umber stated. 

Catelyn was angry she used to have five children now she only has three and two have been taken from her. She wants her children back. She will get them back. 

“He has my daughter!” She screamed at the room looked at her. Her son raised his head to her for the first time and sighed. 

“We will go. He has my sister. Mother you will come with me. So will Lord Bolton, Lord Karstark, Lord Umber and Lord Manderly. Uncle will come as well to represent the Riverlands. The Blackfish can manage our forces while we are gone.” Her son stated and she relaxed. 

She had been afraid. When it was the Lannister’s she was at least assured her daughters would be kept alive the dragon king she had no such assurances. Would he kill her daughter if they did not comply? Lord Tywin at least had enough honor to keep the girls out of it. The dragon king had done no such thing he had held Arya over their heads. She could not imagine what her poor Sansa was going through but the thought of Arya with a dragon king was terrifying. 

Cersei  
“Father what is it?” She asked curiously as her father stared down at the parchment unmovingly. 

Her father handed the parchment to her and what she read made her gasp for air. Another contender? How were they to fight three wars at once and what if the North rallied behind him. Fear gripped at her, her children. She imagined the horrible things the dragon king would do to her children in retaliation for what was done to his siblings. 

“What is to be done father?” She asked fear creeping into her voice. 

“We will go to the summit. We will meet the “king” Her father stated with little emotion.

“But why father?” She asked confused. 

“Opportunities my girl.” Is all he replied. 

“And Joffery?” She asked. 

“He will go and he will keep his mouth shut. You will come with us and make it so.” Her father stated glaring at her and she nodded.


	39. Aemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know you all are going to get all mad about this chapter but its realistic.... People fight okay it happen and they say mean things to eachother and hurt eachother even in healthy relationships it can happen.

Aemon:  
He was furious. No that couldn’t even cover it. He was, he was past that. There was no word to explain the strength of his anger. He had been so patient. It had been two months now since he married Margaery and Dany had yet to come around. He had done everything he could think of. It was enough that she would pass off their daughter to Jaime or her handmaiden whenever he came around and shuffle the girl from the room but to flat out refuse to allow him to see her. That was too much. He had asked for his daughter to be brought to the gardens he wanted to spend some time with her and thought that a good place to do so. He had told the servant to bring his wife as well if she wished but the servant had come back with neither having been sent away by his wife empty handed. Enough was enough. He had seen Ser Gerold’s and Ser Arthur’s face when the servant had returned. If he couldn’t keep order in his own home how was he to keep order of a kingdom? 

The door slammed open and he stepped inside his chest was heaving. Dany stood when he entered and motioned for her handmaiden to pick up Rhaella. Aemon glared at her and the girl stopped moving. Ser Jaime was also in the room and his gaze turned to the blond knight. 

“Where is Rhaella’s wet nurse?” He asked the room. 

“She has none.” Dany replied. 

“Then who cares for her?” He asked her lowly. 

“I do of course.” His wife replied. 

“Ser Arthur find me a loyal servant.” He told the knight and waited for him to return. 

“Take my daughter and bring her to the gardens.” He told the serving girl and as Dany tried to stop the girl her growled lowly. 

“Either she takes her to the gardens Dany or she stays here and is forced to listen to this.” He told her lowly. He hated playing that card but his wife was giving him little choice and he was furious. Dany moved out of the girls way. 

“Ser Gerold you will watch my daughter. Ser Jaime stand with Ser Arthur. Everyone else out of the room.” He told them and closed the door after them. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He seethed at his wife. 

“I don’t understand what you are talking about Aemon.” She stated meeting his even gaze. 

“You are keeping our daughter away from me. As if I would hurt her Dany?” He bit out angrily. 

“I am doing no such thing.” She told him and he raised his voice. 

“You will not lie to me!” He screamed at her and she recoiled dropping her chin slightly. 

“I have given you time to get used to our new situation Daenerys, but you have not even attempted to instead you have locked yourself away.” He told her his voice like iron. 

“I understand that you are unhappy. You have every right to be. Would I have married Margaery without your consent? But I did not. You knew exactly what you were doing the moment you invited them to Dragonstone. They wanted me to set you aside and yet I did not. I would not because I love you.” He told her stepping closer. 

“Not enough.” She bit out and he took a deep breath through his nose. 

“I don’t love you enough? Me. Who refuses to allow my other wife entrance into my chambers. Me who leaves Margaery every night and waits for you to come because I know you cannot sleep alone. Me who has done so for months even though I also struggle to sleep alone!” he screams at her and she blanches she had not known that. 

“I have waited for you Dany patiently. But I am done waiting. I will not have a wife who refuses to be near me. I won’t do it.” He tells her. 

“You cannot set me aside the Unsullied are loyal to me.” She tells him finding her voice. 

“You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do! Why are the unsullied loyal to you? Because I sent you to free them. It was my plan. Why do we have dragons? Because they were brought as eggs for me. Why are you here Dany?” He asks her and he knows it’s a low blow. 

“Because they wanted me to marry you.” She states her lip quivering slightly. 

“So the unsullied are loyal to you. The free folk are loyal to me. The Tyrells are loyal to me. The Velaryons are loyal to me. The lords of Dragonstone are loyal to me. The houses pledged to us are loyal to me. I don’t want to do this without you Dany I don’t. I never have. But don’t think I can’t because I can and if I have to I will.” He screeches at her and he feels the fire burning inside him. 

“Rhaella will be staying with me.” He tells her and her face goes white. 

“You will not take my daughter away from me!” She screams at him. 

“I do nothing you yourself have not already done to me Daenerys!” He screams back. 

“I am not keeping her from you. But it is time she knows her father. I am important to her as well Daenerys. You can see her when you are ready to see me. When you are ready to adjust to our new situation. When you are ready to act like a queen.” He tells her and moves to leave not wanting to say something he truly will regret. 

“And if I do not want to adjust to my reality, why should I?” She shouts and him and he turns. 

“Because I am ordering you to. Because I am king. Because I am doing all that I can to make sure our family rules again. To make sure that we are safe. That our daughter is safe!” He screams at her moving closer. 

“I won’t do it Aemon.” She tells him flatly and he just stares her down.

“I said I would do it without you if I had to.” He tells her just at flatly. 

“Its your choice Dany. But I will be waiting for you no longer. I will be denying Margaery no longer.” He tells her and he watches her eyes fall slightly. 

“I love you.” He whispers taking her face in his hands. 

Dany tries to pull away from him but he grips her hard pressing a kiss to her forehead before he lets her go. He walks from the room and the kingsguard look at him flatly. Ser Oswell and Ser Loras from Margaery’s door. Ser Jaime looks at him with almost disgust and he narrows his eyes at him. Kingsguard are loyal but Jaime is too loyal to Dany. He will not trust him at her door.

“Oswell. You will keep Daenerys in her chambers. She is not to leave. When she is ready to speak to me send for me.” He orders and storms from the hall Arthur following after him. 

“Did I do the right thing Arthur?” He asks looking at the knight worried.

“It is hard to say. You cannot have a wife who disobeys you Aemon, even more so because you are king. Disobeying you undermines your authority as king. But Dany is strong willed she might not come around. Not after you took Rhaella away from her.” He tells him with a sigh.

“I just want to know my daughter Arthur.” He tells him and the knight looks at him sadly. 

“I know that, you know that but does Daenerys? She is scared and confused and hurt too Aemon.”

“I know. I shouldn’t have yelled at her. I shouldn’t have gotten angry at her. But I don’t understand, she wanted me to marry Margaery. I know it isn’t ideal and I can see how she thinks I love Margaery more but it isn’t so. I love them both, differently of course but I love them both so much. Dany is my best friend, my oldest friend. The idea of losing her has haunted me since the day I met her.” He tells him and feels guilt creeping up inside him. 

“Perhaps you should have told her that then.” Arthur states and he sighs. 

“You are right.” He states turning but a hand hits his shoulder.

“Wait for now. You are both too angry to be rational. The Tyrells will be leaving in a few days to go to the summit. See if it does not improve then perhaps.” His uncle Arthur tells him and he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aemon is wrong here that is obvious but so was Dany. She knows he is king. She knows he has more power than her. If she wants to do things like this than shes going to have to learn how to wield power. On top of that. She was being vindictive. She was angry at him so she was keeping his daughter away from him as punishment. That is seriously messed up. Both for the child and for their relationship. Dany has flaws. It happens. So does Aemon. They have fought it out now lets see where the pieces fall. She took his daughter away from him so he has done the same to her. Again vindictive but they are people not gods.


	40. Aemon

He stared at honey eyes his heart constricting. He didn’t want to send her away even if it was for a small amount of time. Even if he was sending his full kingsguard and his mother with them. Even though she had her family and enough of the unsullied with them to protect them. He didn’t want to send her away. 

“Aemon.” He hears his rose breathe out softly her hand pulling from his. He sighs and straightens up. 

“I know. I know. Its necessary. I will see you in three months my love.” He tells her kissing her cheek. She flushes and smiles at him and turns to leave walking up the plank of the ship. Ghost follows her dutifully and he takes a deep breath. 

“Three months.” He calls at them as they leave the port and Margaery holds up her hand at him with a nod. 

Gods she is beautiful and wonderful and good and he loves her dearly. But now that she is gone he can finally try and talk to Dany and he loves Dany too. He knows that the two of them both think he loves Margaery more. Everyone does. But they don’t understand. Dany isn’t just his wife, she is the last of his family. She is everything to him. He values her more than anything. Its just so hard to explain this to everyone. They don’t seem to understand that he loves them both. He knocks on Dany’s door and gets no response. A sigh leaves him and he enters all the same. She is standing looking out the window facing away from him. 

“Dany.” He speaks but she ignores him and doesn’t give him any response until he touches her shoulder and then she tears herself away and looks at him with hate in her eyes. 

“Yes My King.” She spits out at him and he sighs again. 

“Dany can we talk like normal people now. I was angry before I shouldn’t have said the things I did but you should never have purposefully kept my daughter away from me. She is mine too. I have every right to her.” He speaks and Dany’s eyes widen and he can feel her vibrate. He didn’t come here to fight. 

“Fine. If you cannot talk civilly to me than don’t but I won’t try and come again Dany.” He tells her and he feels her fire building. 

“How dare you!” His wife cries and he sighs. 

“How dare I what? Try and solve this horrible argument that has come between us? Don’t you think I realize what this is? You think I love Margaery more, don’t deny it. And maybe I do in some ways. I know I love you differently but never have I treated you poorly Dany.”

“NEVER!” She screams and he takes a deep breath. 

“Never on purpose. Dany here’s the thing. I love Margaery. She makes my days lighter and everything brighter.” He tells her and she sneers at him. 

“Do you think I care what you do with that whore?” She spits out and he sighs again. 

“She’s not a whore. Don’t huff at me listen. I love her but never have I needed her. Not like I need you. Why do you think I slept in my chambers waiting for you night after night even after I married Margaery? Because I don’t love you? No. I do love you. But your right its different. Dany you are the last of my family. Maester Aemon isn’t going to last much longer yesterday I was talking to him and he’s having trouble. But you and Rhaella are all I have left. Your brother is mad and living across the sea. What else can I do but love you. You are part of me. I have always feared loosing you more than anything else. Don’t break our family apart over this. Visenya and Rhaenys got along I know you and Margaery can as well. Please Dany stop being angry.” He looks at her but she has turned away. She’s refusing to look at him and so he makes his way to the door. He’s just about to turn the lock when he feels arms wrap around his middle. 

“Dany.” He breathes out softly and he hears a sniffle and feels her face pressed to his back. 

“I was wrong. Rhaella is your daughter too. I won’t be angry anymore. I know you love me.” He feels breathed into her shoulder and finally after two weeks of an ache building in his heart does he feel it move and he can breathe freely.


End file.
